Peony: A Death Eater's Story
by Eyesuhkattspeleeng
Summary: After being forced into a marriage with Severus Snape, a Death Eater finds her loyalty to the Dark Lord severely compromised. A tale of love, betrayal and revelations. Which side will she choose?
1. The Half Bloods

**Disclaimer: I have no rights and such. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. 'Cept for Peony. Peony, I'm proud to say, is mine. I thought of her. CLAPS FOR KARI!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Half Bloods.  
**

"I have bestowed this great honor upon the three of you for a reason." The Dark Lord was standing in front of three of his followers, who did not meet his gaze, but rather looked at the ground and looked humbled. He had chosen these three, not for their competence, but rather for the opposite reason. Two of them, Alecto and Renaldo, were known as fuck ups, and the third one, Peony, was just the person to whip them into shape.

The Dark Lord cherished Peony above most of his followers, as a mentor more than anything. Peony got her lessons straight from him; it was he who taught her everything she could possibly know about the Dark Arts. She was a rare one with an insatiable thirst for education and power, much like himself at that age.

"Never before have you been sent upon such an important assignment. This is your chance to prove yourselves. I am in need of assistance from Snape, and I need you three to fetch him from Spinner's End."

"Couldn't you just touch your mark and call him that way?" asked Renaldo, who was so stupid he couldn't figure his head from his ass. Renaldo was one of those pretty boy types. Just as the Dark Lord was about to retort with a painful curse, Peony slapped Renaldo round the back of his head.

"He's probably already tried that, you stupid fuck. Do you really think that Severus would just leave his post at Hogwarts, what with him being under Dumbledore's watchful eye?" Peony asked, glaring at Renaldo. He rubbed the back of his head, and the Dark Lord was grateful that Peony had spared him the energy of having to curse the halfwit.

"Very perceptive, Peony," the Dark Lord purred, and Peony beamed silently. "Yes, Severus knows that he is not to come immediately after I summon him, but he is to wait an hour and then travel to his home. This time, how ever, he may require your assistance, and I trust you above all others to help him."

"We would be honored, my Lord." Peony gave a deep bow, and with a crack, she disappeared, the other two following suit.

The sky above the village was a smoggy green color, and Peony snorted to herself. It amused her how muggles were so oblivious to the fact that polluting their own air was playing Russian roulette. Didn't they realize that they needed the air to breathe properly?

_No respect for Mother Earth._

But she had to admit, the green night sky was sort of mystifying and sort of romantic.

"I get on the wrong side of Nagini _once, _and suddenly, I'm a pack mule." Alecto grumbled. She was lazy; there was just no getting around it. Alecto preferred to be working on the inside, doing nice cushy work that required a wave of her wand and that was it. She let her brother do the grunt work. But unfortunately, he didn't fuck up.

"Well, you did step on her." Renaldo said, blankly. "She's huge, how could not see her?"

"It was dark, she was coiled outside my door, I didn't have my wand on me. If that weren't bad enough I nearly lost my foot. Surely you do not expect me to have night vision?" Alecto whined. Peony rolled her eyes, and continued to march ahead of them, ignoring their mindless prattling.

"Yeah, but still, she's huge! You'd have to be a real idiot to miss her." Renaldo said. Alecto swore under her breath.

"At least I didn't break my dick when I was on Ministry Patrol," Alecto hissed, a rather cruel smile forming on her thin mouth.

"You don't have a dick."

"Thanks for the reminder."

Peony stopped short, causing the other two to run into her from behind. She heard heavy footsteps making their way towards the trio. She pulled out her wand out in front of her like a sword. A twig cracked under the weight of some one or something. She just hoped it wasn't a werewolf. Those fuckers were hard to kill.

"Who goes there?" Peony barked in her husky voice. A tall figure showed itself, and Peony lowered her wand. It was Snape, and he had his hands full of canvas bags that appeared to be heavy, for Snape was dragging them on the ground.

"A little help goes a long way," Snape said, grunting. He let the bags fall with a thud on the ground. At a closer glance, Peony could see the bags were full of what appeared to be dung. Peony snapped her fingers and the other two rushed forward and snatched a few of the bags from the ground.

"Why isn't she helping…?" Renaldo complained to Alecto who was struggling to balance three bags on one arm. She heaved forward to grab a couple more, but the weight threw her off and she was sent toppling to the ground. She got back up and dusted herself off, grumbling as she picked up the offending bags.

"It's just one of those perks of humping the Dark Lord." Alecto grumbled glaring daggers in Peony's direction. Peony stomped her foot and a loud rumbling electric sound crackled in the air. The force of the stomp sent Alecto tumbling to the ground again, writhing and shrieking in pain as she grabbed at her leg.

"You bitch! You've electrocuted me!" She screamed. Peony clucked her tongue.

"You shouldn't have insulted me." Peony said simply, picking up one of the bags that had been flung at her by Alecto and slung it over her shoulder with amazing agility for some one with such a small stature. "Get up, you lazy skank. There isn't enough time for you to be taking a nap."

Alecto's leg seemed to have sustained semi permanent damage, for she winced when she got up, and limped along as they trekked their way back to the forest, where they could disappear away from prying eyes. Alecto moaned with every other step, while Peony shushed her and told her to stop being such a baby.

"May I ask what this is for?" Peony asked Severus who just stared straight ahead, not taking his eyes off of their destination. "Or I think perhaps a better question would be, just what in the hell is this?"

"Its dragon feces," he said simply with out letting up his pace. He appeared to be flustered and in a hurry.

"I figured as much. Why does the Dark Lord, forgive me, need dung?"

"It holds vast magical properties and is the key ingredient in a complex potion that virtually cures any simple ailment." Severus said, as though it were not a big deal. Peony bit her lip, not sure if she should ask what sort of "ailment" her Lord and Master was suffering with. But she could not help but ask. Her curiosity got the best of her.

"So…" She started, gazing at his tall, lanky form from her peripheral vision. "Forgive my curiosity, but what possible use could the Dark Lord make of this potion? He hasn't got a cold has he? I thought I saw him sniffle, but I could have been imagining things."

Time seemed to stop for a nanosecond, for Severus stopped briefly, but continued walking. His steps had fallen out of sink with hers.

"Bowel problems, but I don't think I should be disclosing such personal matters to some one such as your self."

Severus sped up, trying to stay ahead of Peony, but Peony knew better. Severus was good with secrets, she would give him that much, but she hated it when people kept her dangling like this. She devised a quick tactic in her head.

"So is he constipated? He has seemed abnormally cranky lately." She asked, thinking that if she hazarded a guess, he might confirm her allegations. Being bluntly manipulative was a personality skill she had perfected over the years, and even some one with Severus' high intellect fell into her little confession traps.

"When isn't he in a foul mood?" Severus hissed under his breath, but instantly wished he could take it back, because Peony happened to one of the Dark Lords biggest stoolies. She had a knack for sniffing out traitors. It was lucky for him that Peony had a sense of humor, and didn't take offense like a lot of the Death Eaters did. She shrugged at him, and gave him a goofy grin that he had to fight in order to keep from grinning himself.

"When he's getting laid," Peony wiggled her eyebrows at him in a playful manner.

"I don't think he's going to be able to do that sort of thing for a day or so. He's got a bad case of diarrhea."

"Ew, mud butt is the absolute worst. If only he'd told me sooner. I could of cured it, no problem." Peony shook her head, and sent sparks flying to the ankles of their helpers because they were starting let the bags slip away. Alecto gave a small yelp and straightened her posture immediately. Peony stopped and gave a sharp whistle, and the four of them, dung and all, disappeared into thin air, leaving the air behind them warm with magic.

Several hours had passed and Peony found her self unable to stay awake. She sat slumped in a chair while the Dark Lord sipped from a cracked mug. The potion was a goopy greenish color and Peony had to stop her self from dry heaving. The stench was unbearable, and it didn't help that the Dark Lord insisted Snape bottle it up for storage, just in case.

The potion seemed to work, for Voldemort's spirit had risen considerably. Not a word was uttered as he drank deeply, as though it were a life line. Snape stood, waiting for a word of approval. He was not left in vain.

"Thank you, Snape. You're very well cut out for your work."

"I'm honored." Snape took a deep bow.

"That's not all I have called you here for. I have some…how should we say? Good news." Voldemort said, facing Snape, who looked halfway terrified. Peony stood.

"Perhaps I should leave, especially if this is a personal matter…" Peony said, taking a step towards the door. The Dark Lord motioned her back with a wave of his hand.

"I'm afraid this involves you as well, my pet." Peony sat back down reluctantly, wondering what he had in mind.

"Very few people have guessed about your unfortunate parentage, the both of you. I am sympathetic towards your plight, for I too know the same shame that the two of you do, but I have corrected that, and there is still a chance for to two of you. You see, if two half-bloods get married, and bare offspring, a new pureblooded linage is created. If the two of you were to do exactly that, it would greatly benefit my cause."

Peony was stunned. In her mind, she'd always kind of half way hoped that her Lord would want her all for himself, and now, he was trying to give her away like she was an animal of some sort.

"My Lord, forgive me, but two wrongs don't make a right!" Peony cried, jumping up. She had to admit it, she was outraged. But this was a huge mistake, for the Dark Lord pulled in wand out at her, and hit her with the Cruciatus curse. It was pain of which she had never felt. It took all of her might not to scream bloody murder. He had never used that curse on her before. The pain was white hot.

"I will not be spoken to like that! I expect to be treated with respect from everyone, and you're no exception, Peony."

Peony pulled herself into an upright position, sniffling. She hated crying, but it was awful. Her whole body ached unmercifully, her joints screamed at her if she moved them a quarter of an inch.

"Yes, my Lord," she whimpered, grasping on to the arm of the chair for support.

"Don't make me do that again."

"I won't, your Darkship." Peony dissolved into full blown sobbing. She felt betrayed and to make it worse she was in pain. Voldemort cringed: he hated crying. As far as he could tell, Peony had never so much as whined in her life, or at least as long as he'd known her. Still he didn't say a thing; he turned to Severus who had turned whiter than he alright was.

"My Lord, I beg of you…please…I believe she has a…" Snape faltered and trailed off wordlessly. He did not want to cross the Dark Lord anymore than he had to and the threatening glance he was getting didn't wane the over all fear he felt inside at that very moment.

"You will cooperate, both of you will. Take an Unbreakable Vow." The Dark Lord commanded.

"Right…now?" Snape asked.

"Yes, right now." Voldemort turned to Peony. "Come on, get up, and quit that crying for god sakes, you look awful." Peony stood and faced Severus. The Dark Lord stood beside them, his wand in his hand.

"Grab hands…"

Peony shook for a second, and unless she was mistaken, Snape had just given her a sympathetic look. He grabbed her hands, and she did her best not to cry out, but a whimper betrayed her. She was trapped.

* * *

**Dunno, what do you guys think? I'd be forever grateful if you could tell me what you think. I wasn't too sure about the whole arranged marriage thing cause its so cliche, I thought about having Voldemort just give those two special assignment and working on their relationship. But it seemed easier just to force them to get married. I won't have them get married right off the bat: or perhaps at all. Overall, I'm thinking the arranged marriage thing may play better with the plot, as this is sort of an Snape/Lily fic.**

**Which brings me to my next point: I'm not so sure if Snape became the Potions teacher before OR after the Potter's were murdered, and I'm thinking it was probably after, but for the sake of this story, it shall be before. **

**Feedback is awesome so leave some. **


	2. The Mind Reader

**Chapter 2: The Mind Reader.**

Peony lay in bed that very night, steaming. She'd give up her life for that man, and this was how he repaid her? Her little fit hadn't worked; he was immune to that sort of thing. She realized it probably wouldn't but it was worth a shot.

It wasn't so much that she hated Snape; in fact she'd always nursed a crush on him because he was so punctual and hardly ever screwed up. She didn't like the idea of being forced to marry him; but then again she was a Death Eater, and Death Eaters were supposed to be pliant. The whole wedding thing seemed like an extremely large hassle that she really didn't want to deal with.

They were instructed to announce their engagement in the Daily Prophet, and they were to invite any one that wanted to come.

He wouldn't be there.

He said it was too risky, and indeed he was right, but he was powerful enough he could over take an army single handedly. Peony herself was no angel, but the times were dangerous and no one would dare bother a Death Eater especially since they had so much status.

But then again, Severus' status would be comprised as well if the Dark Lord showed up. He was supposed to have turned over a new leaf, though he hadn't. He was supposed to be spying. Peony was pretty sure Dumbledore wasn't stupid; he knew she was a Death Eater.

For the first time ever, Peony doubted the Dark Lord's plan, unless Severus was playing quadruple agent. That had to be it, or else the Dark Lord had just gone mad with power and didn't really give a damn anymore.

Peony pressed her face into her pillow and let out a muffled scream. This was way too complicated. She was not a complicated person so why did people take it upon themselves to make things so complicated for her?

"Why?!" She wailed and turned over. Maybe she should just smother herself now and get it over with.

_No, _she thought to herself, _that's a coward's way out. I am not a coward. I'll just have to take it in stride, one fucking day at a fucking time. This fucking sucks. I just need to sleep it off. Hopefully, I will wake up and it will be a dream. _

Of course, she knew it wasn't, that's not how life worked.

_I'm too literal. That's my problem. I should stop being that way…_

She tried to stop thinking, but her mind wouldn't turn off. She lay awake for hours before a dreamless fog enveloped her.

_Christ! I really need a miracle worker right now. _

"I know you can't be too happy with the circumstances, but can we at least try and make the best of this?"

Peony and Severus had met up the next afternoon in a small tavern. Severus had been sullen and had hardly said three words to her before she finally got annoyed.

"I suppose I can deal with that," he said, his eyes glazed over. He had been staring at the same spot in the table for the last ten minutes, and this seriously bugged Peony. She snapped her fingers in front of his nose. His gaze broke as he looked up at her.

"First off, you're going to have to stop treating me like I'm not here. If I'm going to be your wife, you'll have to start acting as such. Would you mind too terribly if I lay down some ground rules?"

"Be my guest," Severus mumbled. "Just as long as they aren't too demanding, I suppose."

Peony smiled briefly at him, but he did not smile back. He simply locked her into an intense gaze that made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't look away. She was almost lost in those eyes, she felt as though she were in a trance…

Some one by the bar dropped a glass, and the sound of it shattering brought her back to her senses. She broke eye contact and shook her head furiously as though she were trying to get water out of her ears.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

Severus gave her a look that made him appear guiltily innocent.

"Stop being so coy, Severus. Do you think I'm stupid? Rule number one: stay out of my freaking mind! That's seriously creepy."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You'll just have to learn to block me out."

"You're lucky we're in public, or else I'd just curse you into oblivion. Then I wouldn't have to marry you." Peony said. Severus nearly cracked a smile, but caught it before it actually appeared.

"He'd just find another way to torture you. Tell me, what did you do to deserve such a punishment?" This time a smile did form on his mouth, but it was a cruel smile. Peony resisted the urge to reach across the table and beat the ever loving shit out of him.

"Go to hell," was all she could manage.

"I do believe you'll make it there first."

Peony didn't retort. She was extremely pissed off, but turned on at the same time. She loved a man that could toss insults into the air like it was nothing, a good healthy argument made her feel alive. Snape, as it would seem, was a natural at pulling personal digs out of the air. But, perhaps, he had gone a tiny bit too far.

"I did not ask for this, and I am aware you didn't either. So instead of picking at me, maybe you could at least make an attempt to get along with me."

Snape shrugged noncommittally. Peony nervously ran a finger along the rim of her glass. She hated situations that required uncomfortable silences, and this was no exception. She had sent Severus an owl inviting him in hopes that she could ease the friction. Clearly, it was a huge mistake.

"Why is it that you invited me here?" Severus asked with an eyebrow raised. It was apparent that he really wanted to cut the idle chit chat. "You've been unclear in your motives. Stop being so wishy washy and just cut to the chase, please."

"I don't know what you mean." Peony said, giving him a snarky smile. Severus, who completely missed the point of her statement, rolled his eyes at her.

"And here you had me thinking Renaldo was the stupidest Death Eater I'd ever had the misfortune to meet…"

"I think you should look in the mirror before you make such assumptions."

Severus stared at her for a second, and then realization hit him. He tried his hardest not to look like he'd finally caught on to her joke, but it was hard not to feel stupid. He didn't fool Peony. She propped her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. The smirk that played on her lips enabled her to say everything with out speaking a word.

"Have you always been such a bitch or is this just a recent development?"

"I was born this way, I assure you."

"That's not surprising. Now say what you've been planning to say, or I'll just say it myself."

"I told you to stay out of my mind!" Peony exclaimed, much louder then she intended. People were starting to stare.

"Intercourse."

"Stop it!"

"You wanted to talk about sex; you're no good at blocking your mind." Severus said, his eyes glimmering in amusement. Peony cringed slightly. The tavern had gone completely quiet. Everyone was trying to listen in, and it wasn't that hard.

"Please, just shut up, we can talk about this later!"

"Oh don't think I didn't see all those…sensual fantasies you've been having about-"

His sentence was cut short as Peony pulled her wand out from her boot and shot a silencing spell at him. But the damage had been done. There were muffled giggles ringing through out the tiny, smoky room. Peony was mortified and infuriated. Those were very personal and he had no right to break into those memories. She had tried her hardest to pack those memories into a deep pocket of her mind like the Dark Lord had taught her; but Severus was too quick for her. The thing about tucking thoughts and emotions away like that was for a split second they were vulnerable to anyone who was fast enough to get them. She cursed herself for not hiding them earlier. And now he had access to them forever. She couldn't hide them from him because they were now his as well. She just hoped he wouldn't share them with anyone else because they were not fantasies. They had actually happened.

"We're not going to talk about this. Not here, not now, not ever. Do I make myself clear?" Peony hissed. Severus nodded his head, but his lip curled and formed into a crooked smile. His crooked smile looked oddly in place, especially against his immaculate goatee. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that he wasn't bad looking. Not great, but not horrible.

She pointed her wand at his face, and lifted the charm. He cleared his throat and Peony made sure she did not look him directly in the eye. She made a mental note not to ever look him directly in the eye.

"Just as a precaution, we probably shouldn't engage in any sexual activity before we're actually joined in matrimony," he said, in his slick, oily voice. Peony was slightly hurt by this statement, just because of his tone.

"Oh like I wanted to anyway," she said, irritably.

"Dually Noted."

Peony looked around the tavern again, relieved to see that the people had stopped listening in, and got on with their own lives again. She had chosen this tavern because it was one she'd never been in and therefore the regulars wouldn't recognize her. But as it seemed, the people here rarely saw anyone they didn't know and were naturally curious about the newcomers.

She scanned the room, desperate to look anywhere except at Severus, and in a dark corner, a hooded figure was still watching her intently…

This disturbed her, mainly, because the figure was so familiar to her, but yet she couldn't place where she had seen them before…

She instinctively reached for her wand, which she had safely tucked back into her boots, but the hooded figure rose, and silently exited the building. She was relieved, but then she was over come by an overwhelming sense of curiosity. She wanted so desperately to solve the mystery of the odd familiar stranger, but she was also frightened who she might find underneath the black cloak. The cloak had been too long and baggy to really make out a gender, though the way the figure walked curiously feminine. That was not a clue that she could stick to because she knew plenty of males who stepped so cautiously and daintily.

She rose herself, and turned to Severus who was looking in the same direction as she was. She opened her mouth to explain why she was leaving, but he simply nodded at her. She pulled on her long, hooded maroon cloak and rummaged through the pockets before finally laying down a couple of coins on the table.

"I'll send an owl," she said.

"I'll wait." She gave him a brief nod, turned and walked away, leaving Severus to stare at her back. She pulled her hood on and glided out the building with an unmistakable sense of purpose.

* * *

**So far I have gotten no response whatsoever, but I am not discouraged! I know I will get some eventually, but it would be nice to get some feedback. I'd love you forever and ever if you did that one little thing for me. K THNX BI!**


	3. The Hooded Lady

Chapter 3: The Hooded Lady

The village was eerily calm, and the air smelled of burning wood. There was no mistaking the fact that snow was about to fall, brightening the small grey village. The cold air chilled Peony to the bone, and no matter how tight she pulled her cloak around her, she couldn't escape the cold that stung her cheeks and nipped at her nose. Her fingers were starting to go numb, which was a relief because they were no longer cold.

She had lost her target, and nothing in the village seemed out of place. But she was certain the hooded figure hadn't left the small town. She could feel their presence all around her. They were still watching her.

She walked around, nervously for what seemed like hours on end, looking for her stalker. It wasn't until she approached a small clearing smack dab in the middle of the town that she found who she had sought out to find. Their back was turned to her, facing a large fountain that stood directly in the middle of the square. The fountain appeared to not of been used in several years, for no water shot out of it, and dried rings of lime scale coated the bottom circle.

A snowflake fell from the sky, landed softly on Peony's hand and melted. Peony pulled her wand out of her boot and slowly approached the figure, that didn't seem to hear her. The figure looked towards the sky for several white flecks were fluttering quietly to the ground.

"It is said that Anne Boleyn was conceived in this very village. It is also said that she was the last surviving pureblooded decedent of Ravenclaw herself. Tis' a shame she went and married that filthy muggle, even if he was a king. Was he worth all that trouble Annie dearest?" The hooded figure did not turn and look at Peony who was startled. The stranger's voice sounded so familiar. She did not let her wand down. The figure turned to face Peony. Peony still couldn't make out a face for the hood of the cloak shadowed the facial attributes. However, she was now certain that the figure was in fact a female.

"Who are you?" Peony managed to say. The snow was falling at a rapid rate, and the ground was now coated with a layer of white dust. The figure pushed the hood of the cloak back, and Peony's jaw and she lowered her wand hastily.

"Surely you still recognize me?" Bellatrix said with a wicked smile. Peony rushed to embrace her. She hadn't seen Bellatrix in ages, not since she had been married off to one of the LeStrange brothers.

Bellatrix and Peony used to be partners in crime, and they never strayed far from each other. Peony had fallen into a deep depression after Bellatrix got married and moved off to France to live with her new husband. Together, they were unstoppable; no muggle was safe from them. As a duo, people feared them, even fellow Death Eaters. They were often referred to as the Wicked Witches of Lesbo Isle, for people often teased them about being lovers. In a way they were, they had one thing in common; their passionate loyalty to the Dark Lord. It was this bond that connected them the most, that energy that surged through them was purely him and him alone. He had trained both of them personally, and their powers combined caused unholy damage. Every moment of everyday they spent together…

Then she was gone, and Peony was sure she'd never see her again. But here she was, wrapped in her arms. Warmth that Peony hadn't felt in a long time flooded her being. She pulled away to get a better look at Bellatrix.

"What are you doing here? What about Rodolphus?" Peony asked, close to tears. She tried her hardest to keep them from falling, but she was so overcome by emotion she was afraid she'd burst.

"I came for the wedding."

Peony considered her for a second, wondering how she could possibly know about the wedding, but then she remembered it was Bellatrix. Nothing ever escaped Bellatrix.

"Why were you following me, then?" Peony asked. It had seemed odd that Bellatrix didn't present herself in the first place, giving Peony reason to be suspicious of ulterior motives.

"I wanted to see you alone. I know how suspicious you are…" Bellatrix said, tucking a lock of hair out of Peony's face. Her hand rested for a second on Peony's face.

"Did he put you up to this?"

"Of course he did, he wanted to make sure you weren't plotting anything. He knows you are not happy with him at this moment." Bellatrix shot her a scrutinizing look, and guilt burned inside her. "He knows what a fiery temper you have, and I was more than willing to take on the task. Anything to see you and my master again…" Her gaze shifted away from Peony's eyes, and moved to her mouth. She planted a soft kiss there.

"It's been so miserable now that I'm married. I'm expected to have children, and Rodolphus never leaves me alone…" Bellatrix murmured. A single tear fell from her eye.

"Bellatrix…its okay…" Peony said, grabbing her hands and squeezing them.

"I don't want any little brats running around. I'm not made out to be a mother! I just can't!"

Snowflakes clung to Bellatrix's hair and robes making her look as though she had a rather bad case of dandruff. She gave a little sniff.

"Oh, we're both going to catch a cold. Let's find shelter." Peony led Bellatrix into an abandoned building. She pointed her wand at the fireplace and it roared to life, casting an orange glow around the room. The room was dusty, and didn't appear to have been used in many years. Peony transfigured a bench into a large plush couch, and she and Bellatrix sat down, and stared into the fire.

"France is awful."

This sent them into a hysterical fit of laughter, that neither of them could stop. They would try, but then they'd look at each other again and crack up. They were so relieved to see each other again; it was like they'd never been apart. By the time they'd got done laughing, tear streaks lined their cheeks.

"You're lucky though. Snape isn't so bad. You just have to watch out for the Dumbledore types who are going to try and convert you." Bellatrix said with a serious look on her face. Peony could see she was worried, and would do anything to prove that she was loyal.

"I'd never turn my back on our Master."

"I know."

"I think the Dark Lord intentions for me are to spy."

Bellatrix bit her lip, and studied Peony for a second. The Dark Lord hadn't come right out and said it, but Peony was certain that's why she was to marry Snape. The whole half blood spiel was just a cover up. She figured he wanted her unaware so she wouldn't accidentally reveal herself in case some one slipped her a truth potion or something of that sort.

"I'm going to have to act as though I've turned over, I'm sure."

Bellatrix did not respond. In turn she shrugged slightly, and was more than a little surprised when Peony wrapped her arms around her this time for she stiffened.

"I won't ever see you again!" Peony said. She considered this heart breaking, she considered Bellatrix to be her best friend and some what of a sister. Bellatrix broke her embrace and looked at her inquisitively.

"We've done fine so far…what makes this any different?"

Peony paused and thought for a moment. In retrospect she hadn't seen Bellatrix since her wedding more than two years ago, but now that she was getting married, it all seemed so to be final.

"I don't rightly know…I mean it all seems so permanent now that I'm getting married…I guess I always hoped you'd come back and that things would be like they were."

Bellatrix didn't offer a verbal response; instead she drew back her hand and slapped Peony across the face. The force was strong enough that it sent Peony toppling to the floor, grasping her face. She was a bit shocked, but after that wore off, she wasn't surprised in the least. She had known Bellatrix a long time, long enough to know that unexpected reactions were normal with her, especially if she grew angry. She was used to this sort of behavior, for Bellatrix had taunted, cursed and even beat her up more than once. This didn't tarnish Peony's perspective of her. Bellatrix, normally, was fond of Peony because they had practically grown up together. However, Peony learned that Bellatrix tended to take out her aggressions physically instead of voicing her frustrations. She let things boil and fester inside, which ultimately led to her blowing up. Peony took it in stride and let her take it out this way, for she knew that once Bellatrix got it all out, that usually was the end of it.

Peony rubbed her cheek gingerly and pulled herself into a more respectable sitting position. Her cheek burned, but she refused to cry. She was sure there was a small, dainty red hand mark there that would surely stay there for a couple of days. She peered up at Bellatrix who was staring coldly at her, a trace of a sneer visible.

"Things will never be the same again, and I'm glad they won't!" Bellatrix said in a calm manner, but as she went on, her voice rose in volume. "He always favored you. How could he not? Next to you, I look like a ghoul, with your pretty long hair and your wonderfully fair skin. It was always 'Good work, my sweet Peony' or, 'You're the best that I got, my dear, everyone should take a page out of your book.' Never mind that I did twice as much as you! I'm glad he's getting rid of you, maybe he'll actually see me for once!"

Peony didn't say anything; the allegations were honest and she couldn't deny it. The Dark Lord had always lavished special attention on her, while Bellatrix worked hard just to be noticed. Peony felt a surge of guilt, Bellatrix's tirade was not a revelation, but Peony never really gave it a second thought.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Peony pleaded with wide eyes. "But you must realize it wasn't anything you or I could help!"

Bellatrix looked for a second as though she were going to hit her again, but her gaze softened, her shoulders slumped.

"It's not like it matters anymore." She murmured almost inaudibly. Peony was relieved that the worst was over, but she knew she still needed to choose her words carefully because she was still walking on egg shells. She pulled herself back onto the sofa, and grasped Bellatrix hands into her own.

"Exactly, so please, let sleeping dragons lie."

Bellatrix studied her face, and Peony left her mind open so that perhaps Bellatrix would be able to see that she was sincere. Peony had never been good at reading emotions or thoughts, so she was unable to read what was going on inside of Bellatrix. Not that she could understand Bellatrix wholly, to even attempt to do so would be completely unproductive.

"Have you decided where you want to get married yet?" Bellatrix asked, pointedly changing the subject.

"I haven't really, though I've always wanted to get married by the sea."

Bellatrix screwed her face up in apparent disgust. Clearly, she didn't like Peony's childish fantasies of her dream wedding. There was no such thing as a dream wedding, especially in a prearranged marriage.

"That is so cliché. Please, it makes me want to vomit. Have you even discussed any of this with Severus?"

Peony did not look at Bellatrix, afraid of what her reaction would be if she told her. The truth was, everything had happened so fast, she couldn't think in long terms. It was just too soon.

"No, I haven't but we've only been engaged for a little less than a day and I'm afraid our discussion today veered a bit off topic…"

Bellatrix gave a snort and Peony could see her rolling her eyes out of her peripheral vision.

"Foolish girl," she scoffed. "You've only got a week to plan this out. I'd of thought you'd be a little more professional than that."

"I'm sorry…" Peony started meekly. Bellatrix put her hand up to halt her apology.

"It's all water under the bridge. Don't fret; I suppose I'm here to help you plan this so it goes off with out a hitch." Bellatrix said in a tone that made it seem as though it were a huge burden, and that she was doing it only because she had to, not because she wanted to. Peony, however, considered it to be a great favor. She was not used to making decisions; she had always taken orders and put them into action. But now that the Dark Lord had given her full seniority over her wedding, she wasn't quite sure what to do. Bellatrix would, and she was more than happy to let her take over. This relieved her immensely. If some one else was there to make all the choices, she wouldn't be given the chance to mess something up, and the thought of being incompetent scared her more than anything she could think of.

"Thank you, Bellatrix, I'm grateful." Peony said.

"You're quite welcome…now where to start…" Bellatrix said, almost mockingly. "We'll have to have a dress. A pretty white dress for the pretty virgin…But wait you aren't a virgin! I seem to recall walking in on you losing your maidenhead, all though I don't seem to remember who it was with. Care to refresh my memory?" Bellatrix said, smiling evilly.

"Bella, stop it." Peony said, cringing slightly. Bellatrix was perfectly aware of whom she had lost her virginity to and Peony did not like where this was going. Bellatrix tapped her chin with her index finger as though in deep thought.

"Oh, yes I remember now! 'Please, master, I need it! Please I will die if I don't have it right now!'" Bellatrix said in a high pitched voice, a poor imitation of Peony. "You're a filthy whore. At least I was a virgin before I was married." She cackled, and began howling with laughter. Peony stood, snatched her clock, and hastily did the buttons up.

"What's the matter, kitten? Leaving so soon?" Bellatrix asked smiling cruelly at her. Peony didn't answer her, but walked away, afraid that she might be tempted to attack Bellatrix. Bellatrix had crossed a fine line.

"I'll drop by tomorrow, and we can discuss other arrangements!" Bellatrix called in a fake cheery voice.

Peony exited the building and took several deep breaths. The snow was falling more rapidly now, and the cold gave her lungs a refreshing sting of fresh air. The snow now covered all of her foot and most of her ankle, but she trudged on, not really caring. Bellatrix watched amusedly from a window as Peony's silhouette disappeared into the white night.


	4. The Rehearsal Dinner

Chapter 4: The Rehearsal Dinner.

The week drew to a close, and Peony found her self in a panicked state of mind. Bellatrix, for the most part, had done an excellent job on setting things up, and was going to be her maid of honor, (under the guise of Polyjuice potion of course.) but Bellatrix still took personal swipes at Peony every so often, and Peony was getting a little bit fed up with it.

"Wait until Severus finds out he's not your first. He won't want you," she'd hiss cruelly in her ear when ever Severus was around. Peony was always on edge. It wasn't so much that she was frightened that Severus would find out, she was more frightened that Bellatrix might reveal it in a horribly embarrassing way.

Bellatrix had found a small chapel in Ireland for the ceremony, which could easily be transformed into a reception room. The problem was that it was in a muggle village, but Severus had taken a special appeal through Albus Dumbledore to have them all removed temporarily. Bellatrix and Peony were more than willing to take care of them permanently but they were told to watch themselves. There would be Order members present, there was no doubt about it, so the Dark Lord had instructed her to meet with Dumbledore some days before and beg for his mercy. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, and Dumbledore had been reluctant to accept her. But in the end, as the Dark Lord said he would, he gave in.

Voldemort had also encouraged her to get a job, to blend in. So, she went to the Ministry, which was crawling with Death Eaters anyway, and applied for a position in the Department of Magical Communication. They didn't want to hire her, but Dumbledore came to her rescue, giving them his recommendation for her. She didn't like being indebted to Dumbledore, but she had no choice but to take advantage of his kindness. Bellatrix told her to milk it for all it was worth, but she some how didn't think it was quite right. She was inside that world now after being shut out of it for so long. The adjustment would be hard, but she thought she might be able to manage it.

As tradition dictates, the night before the wedding, they had a rehearsal and a dinner afterward. Bellatrix was the only Death Eater there, though as planned, she was disguised as a childhood friend with whom Peony had lost touch with, but recently contacted upon the news of her engagement. Peony had the irresistible urge to slaughter everyone due to the fact that most of them were Order members. She could see Bellatrix looking quite frustrated as well. But the dinner went with out a hitch, uncomfortable as it was. It was obvious that Bellatrix was having fun making her uncomfortable, and it got to the point where she had to avoid her completely. She found her self clinging to Severus for support, and though he wasn't exactly support material, he played his part well. He doted on her, and kissed her cheek when she least expected it, which made the party goers look at them sweetly and that made her slightly queasy.

When everyone left, Bellatrix finally cornered her while she was with Severus. They were sitting at a long table having drinks, discussing the events that would take place tomorrow. Bellatrix took a casual sip from her Gillywater, and addressed Severus.

"I can imagine you're excited about tomorrow," she said.

"No, I'm not really. I'm more terrified to be honest," he shrugged. Then he turned to Peony. "No offense to you, but I wasn't exactly expecting to get married any time soon, if at all."

Peony understood perfectly, so she didn't get offended. She couldn't help but fight the feeling that this whole thing was a huge mistake, like something terrible was going to happen.

"Surely your both excited about the wedding night, it's self." Bellatrix winked as she swirled her finger in her drink. The ice clinked against the crystal glass and some of the drink spilled over the edge. Peony absently mopped up the liquid with a napkin, hoping

Bellatrix wasn't about to do what Peony suspected she might do. Severus contemplated for a moment before answering her question.

"I forgot about that detail, but I suppose it's something I might be looking forward to."

Bellatrix wrapped an arm around him, and made him look directly at Peony who felt like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Of course it is! How could it not? Look at your fiancé. She's beautiful, don't you think?"

Severus looked flustered for a few moments, his eyes searching Peony's as though he were being forced to look at her for the first time. Peony searched desperately for an escape route, but to no avail.

"I suppose she is," he finally muttered. Bellatrix smiled kindly at him and patted his cheek.

"Of course she is darling! She's fit for a king! Perhaps even the Dark Lord himself…In fact…I seem to remember…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Peony hopped up, knocking over her glass of fire whiskey in the process. She tugged at Severus' arm, prodding him to stand up.

"You go too far, Bellatrix!" Peony shouted. Bellatrix faked a shocked expression. She put her hands on her chest as though Peony had hurt her with her words.

"Why, I don't know what you mean, Peony!" Peony shot her a cold look, and turned to Severus.

"I'd like a word outside. Now please." She didn't wait for Severus to refuse, she drug him all the way outside into the crisp cold night air. Severus seemed genuinely confused at her actions.

"Care to explain the sudden outburst to me?" He asked, in his usual sardonic tone. Peony sighed.

"Do you remember those "fantasies" that you saw when you broke into my mind?"

"Yes, how could I forget them?"

"They're real. They really happened. Bellatrix walked in on us once, and she's trying to make me look like a fool so that you will treat me horribly."

Severus was left speechless for several moments, leading Peony to believe she'd completely ruined his attitude towards her. Now, she was terrified and felt a little bit sick. If she was going to be married, she didn't want her husband to think she was a complete whore that didn't deserve to lick the dirt off his boots.

"I'm certainly glad I heard it straight from you." Severus finally said.

"Just please don't get the wrong idea about me. I didn't really have a choice, it wasn't my doing."

"But you took pleasure in it, did you not?"

Peony couldn't lie; she did take pleasure and even instigated it at times, though if the Dark Lord had really wanted to, he could have ignored her advances. If she had known what the consequences would be, she wouldn't have given in so easily. Severus knew her answer so when she didn't speak up, he spoke instead.

"I appreciate the fact that you've been honest with me, but I must admit, I am a bit disappointed that I can't be your first."

"Well think of it this way, since the Dark Lord has had me, and you're going to have me, it's a bit like having the Dark Lord himself."

Severus gave a startled snort, as though he weren't sure if he should laugh or slap her.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If your purity were an issue, I don't think the Dark Lord would've let you marry me in the first place. Besides, you've got so much more going for you than your body."

"I don't know whether to be offended or flattered."

"I meant that as a compliment."

Peony grabbed her chest dramatically and doubled over. Severus, who didn't know how to take a joke, immediately rushed to her aid.

"Are you alright?"

"No…" she gasped. "Severus Snape actually gave me a compliment. I think I might die of shock!"

Severus gave an annoyed sigh, and rolled his eyes. Peony was getting used to this expression on him because it was the one he used the most. He had a sense of humor to a point, but it ended there and went no further.

"I'm being serious. You're very smart and even though you like to jest, you're very dedicated and serious about your work."

"Stop it! I don't think I can handle this much shock in one night!"

Severus pulled her up, and pinned her body against the rough brick building. His expression was unreadable, but there was an unmistakable trace of determination there.

"You think it's funny, do you? You think that I am incapable of having feelings, do you?" Severus growled.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what I was getting at. Either that or you're gay."

Severus brought his lips crashing onto hers and began kissing her fiercely. At first Peony was surprised, but she began to kiss him back, enjoying the feeling immensely. One thing was clear: he was no novice at kissing. They pawed at each other desperately, but when he placed his palm on the top of her breast, she had to put a stop to it. She grabbed his hand gently, and pushed him away.

"You're not gay; you don't have to prove it. I was joking." Peony said breathlessly. Under the moonlight, she could see Severus' pale complexion had taken on a pink flustered color. He straightened himself out, and cleared his throat.

"I wasn't trying to prove I'm not gay," he said in a meek tone that Peony found some what geeky, but in an attractive way.

"Save it for tomorrow evening, Casanova." Peony gave him a little wink and strode back inside to gloat to Bellatrix.

* * *

**I got to thinking that Snape didn't turn to Dumbledore until after the Potter's were murdered. (DH Spoiler coming up, so stop reading now if you haven't read the book.) And in the Deathly Hallows it was because of Lily. But in my story, he's turned over to Dumbledore before that. So I thought I ought to change things up a bit and let you know that I've decided that he hasn't exactly turned over a new leaf yet, because he IS spying, but he's spying on the Order rather than spying on Voldemort. I don't think he turns spy on Voldemort until Voldemort comes back the second time from that I've gathered from the books. So, not to worry, I'll be making this a little more clear in later chapters. It gets confusing, I know. But it will unravel it's self. **


	5. The Pregnant Stranger

Chapter 5: The Pregnant Stranger.

All in all, it hadn't been as bad as Peony had expected it to be. During her time as a Death Eater, she had seen some pretty chaotic situations, none of which, thank god, ever involved her.

The ceremony was small and quaint, and everything went off with zero complications. The reception lasted a full two hours, in which Peony had to act exuberant and giddy, all though she was sullen and depressed on the inside. The only pleasure she got was smashing cake into Snape's face, though he thought it was completely childish and immature, and made it clear he thought so.

Lila, the name Bellatrix chose to use, was invited to give the opening toast and she took on this assignment whole heartedly. Peony had done everything she could to stop this from happening, but she failed, miserably. Before anyone else had a chance to bite into their cake and take their first sip of champagne, Bellatrix stood, and sent sparks into the air, gaining everyone's attention. She cleared her throat, and gave a sickly sweet smile to Peony. Peony elbowed Severus in the ribs.

"Do something!" she hissed, urgently. He shrugged his shoulders helplessly as Bellatrix started her speech.

"May I have your attention please?" She waited until the room grew silent before she carried on. "Most of you don't know me, but I'm Lila McDonald, one of the bride's closest friends. Now, we all know Peony went through a rough patch for a few years, and I must say, it was heart breaking to see her go under like that, but I was delighted, as I am sure most of you are, to hear that she's found her way again. I was even more delighted when she invited me to be her maid of honor in her wedding ceremony. After not hearing from her for after all that time, I admit that I was a little bit broken up when she finally contacted me again." Bellatrix managed to fake some tears, though Peony thought it was a bit much.

"Now, I know her husband, Severus, hasn't exactly been an angel either, but as you can see, he's turned out decent. I know he can help Peony do the same. I've never seen a more loving couple than these two. Both of them are far from perfect, but it goes to show you that love conquers all." Bellatrix turned to Severus and Peony, and raised her glass.

"To the bride and groom! May the children take after their Mother!" There was a trifle of laughter from the audience, even Peony couldn't help but smile. Bellatrix drained her glass and sat down. The guest started chattering again, and Peony was relieved that Bellatrix hadn't been overly bitchy, and done her part. It amazed Peony how accepting these people were, none of them had glared at her accusingly like she'd feared, but they embraced her with open arms. They were just glad to have some one back on their side. She felt a little guilty that she was betraying all of them.

After the wedding, a redheaded woman had approached Severus as people were starting to leave. Peony found it odd that the woman had pulled Severus away from everyone to have a word. Peony followed them very quietly as the woman led Severus into an empty room that Peony hadn't known was there. They were talking in hushed tones, and she had to strain to hear what was being said.

"How can you be so sure she's still not working for You-Know-Who?" The woman asked. Severus sighed heavily.

"I've told you Lily, Dumbledore trusts her. I'm certain she's not a spy."

"I don't know Sev…it all seems a bit strange. You come back after that special assignment from him, and suddenly you're engaged. How do you explain that?" Peony's heart thumped in her chest. Who ever this woman was, she was too smart. She just hoped Severus could think of something plausible.

"Peony and I have been seeing each other for a very long time."

"You never told me about her."

"I don't have to tell you everything, just as you don't tell me everything. Might I remind you that you married Potter?" Severus snapped. It was apparent to Peony that he felt something towards this woman, for he had mentioned the fact, with disgust, that she'd married some one else.

"That's beside the damn point, Sev! I would think that if you care for this girl like you say you do, you wouldn't have hidden her from everyone, including me! We're supposed to be friends! Friends don't keep things like that from each other." The woman said defiantly. These two had been close, and this confused Peony. Did Severus' loyalty really lie with the Dark Lord? None of this made any sense.

"Perhaps so, but with her position, I thought it would be best to keep her a secret until I could convince her to join us. We'd been planning on getting married for a long time," Severus said, saving himself and Peony. Peony was now taking back her doubts about him being a double crosser. He wouldn't have lied if he were on their side.

"I'm still not sure, I can't help but thinking that this whole thing is a mistake…"

_You and me both, Toots_, Peony thought to herself.

"Have a little faith, Lily. I wouldn't let anyone harm me, or you for that matter." Severus said softly. Peony felt as though she was intruding on something extremely personal, and perhaps she was, but she couldn't pull herself away.

"Sev…" Lily said, in a soft voice. "We're both married now. I think it's time you let go of the past. You can't go on pining after me. I'm grateful for all you've done, but you've got some one else to care for now. I just found out I'm with child as well..."

"I can't just let go…you're the only one I had…I'll never stop loving you…" Severus seemed to of completely missed the part where she said she was pregnant, or else just ignored it, for he didn't say anything about it.

There was no mistaking that smacking sound, he kissed her. Anger boiled up inside Peony. She didn't love Severus, but goddamn it, he was her husband, and just who the hell did he think he was, kissing another woman, at their wedding no less? She kicked the door open and pointed her wand at Severus. He was holding the woman's hands, and they were still in the act of kissing. The pair looked up in surprise, looking embarrassed and ashamed. Severus immediately dropped the woman's hands and started stuttering. Peony nodded at the woman, but did not take her eyes off Severus. She was fucking pissed.

"I think you ought to leave, Sugartits, I'd like a word with my hubby." Peony said to the woman in a cold voice.

"Oh, um…yeah…I'll catch you later, Sev. It was nice meeting you, Peony. I hope you enjoy the bottle openers…It really was a lovely ceremo-"

"NOW!" Peony shouted. The woman gave a startled jump, and left hastily. She rounded on Severus when the woman was out of sight.

"Peony I can explain!" Severus started.

"Just what in the FUCK do you think you're doing? You're compromising your position AND mine, and I must say, I don't like it in the least!" Peony hissed at him, her wand now completely parallel with his throat. Severus' eyes had gone wide, and he held up his hands in surrender.

"How much did you hear?"

"I heard every single word and more." Peony said coldly. Severus' face turned red.

"You had no right to listen in on my private matters! It's none of your business!" He said angrily. Peony jabbed him with her wand sending a painful shock through his body.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS! I'M YOUR WIFE NOW INCASE YOU FORGOT!" Peony shrieked. Severus cringed at the volume and pitch of her voice.

"Keep it down, some one will hear you!"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! LET THE WORLD FUCKING HEAR ME! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING RAT'S ASS RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, stomping her feet. She would be heard by him, she wouldn't let him win.

"I'm sorry, but perhaps we should save this for later…" he pleaded. Peony grabbed him by the front of his robes, and shoved her face into his, this startled him especially since she was so much shorter than him.

"Don't you DARE patronize me, you grease ball!" she snarled. He struggled against her grip, but it was futile. She shoved him down to the ground. She was not very far from using the killing curse on him.

"You're overreacting." Severus got up and straightened his robes out. Peony took several deep breaths to try and calm her self down. If he was trying to make her have a stroke, he was well on his way to succeeding.

"Just how in the hell did you expect me to react? I catch you in a hidey hole kissing some stranger at our wedding? What did you think I'd say? Huh?"

"It was a mistake, I know, but I couldn't help myself! Lily and I go back…"

"I don't care! God, could this get any worse?" Peony said, with a pained expression. She backed up against a wall and slid down slowly. She buried her face in her hands and gave a loud scream. "This is a bleeding nightmare!"

Severus kneeled down beside her and patted her shoulders awkwardly.

"There, there, everything is going to be fine…" he muttered. "And we still have tonight to look forward to." He said in a feeble attempt to sound seductive. She pushed his hands away from her.

"Don't. You'll be lucky if you ever get laid after this." She said tearfully. "I'm just glad Bella left before all of this. She'd never let me live it down."

As it turned out, Severus was quite stupid when it came to women. She felt a little bad for snapping at him.

"I shouldn't expect you not to cheat on me," she sniffed. "But goddamn it all! It isn't fair! I thought marriage was supposed to be happy and monogamous. I thought maybe we could actually scrape a real marriage out of all of this mess. I'm so effing stupid!" She smacked her forehead with her hand and tried to suck up her tears, but it wasn't working. He cupped her chin in his hands and lifted her mascara stained face up.

"Listen to me, Peony. You aren't stupid." She tried to look away, but he forced her to look at him. "No, look at me. We're in this together, we're partners now. We've got to be strictly professional about this. This is the Dark Lord's will, and it will be fulfilled. I can't promise I won't stop loving Lily, and I can't promise I will always be faithful to you, but you expect too much from yourself and from me! Throwing a fit won't do you any good. You're going to get up, put on a happy face, and we're going to consummate this marriage, even if it kills you."

Peony glared at him. He just didn't get it. She didn't want to share him with anyone else. She shouldn't have to. But there was no way she could stop him from loving her.

Then it hit her: this is what Bellatrix had felt about the Dark Lord. She felt a pang of remorse for Bellatrix and she realized Bellatrix would never forgive her. If only she had known…

"You're a prick, just like all men," she spat. She wiped at her face, focusing at the areas under her eyes. Severus produced a handkerchief from his pocket, and proceeded to help her wipe the make up stains from her face. She didn't stop him, though it annoyed her.

"There," he said when he had finished wiping the black stains from her cheeks. He stood and held a hand out to her to help her up. She didn't take it; instead she used the wall as support.

Together they walked out to say good bye to the remaining guest before they boarded their carriage that would take them to their honeymoon that Severus had arranged.

* * *

**Yes, I know, I didn't go into much detail about the wedding it's self, but I don't really like weddings, and I don't like writing about them either. I'm not the type to go into immense details about clothing and such, and I know some people even provide pictures of clothing and stuff like that, so I'm sorry. **

** Anyway, I'd like to give a special thank you to Hades' Queen for reviewing every chapter so far. You rock O. **

**I've got the next chapter written, so if you like sexy fics, you'll enjoy the next chapter. But for now I have to go see my pregnant sister who's having weird cravings and has no money. Her husband is working out of town, so I get the duty of providing her with her prego heart's desire P. I'll get the next chapter posted in a while.**

**[Edit I had to make a change, I put that Lily was very pregnant, and the wedding is at the end of November, I counted back and realized she was just pregnant during that time period.  
**


	6. The Cottage by the Sea

Chapter 6: The Cottage by the Sea.

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature. Woot.**

Severus surprised Peony by taking her to a small secluded cottage by the sea. Peony loved the sea. The scent of the salt in the air mesmerized her and she couldn't help but stop and stare at the blue grey waves that tossed themselves so lazily across the sand. She was so tired, and she almost was put to sleep right there standing on the beach while Severus levitated their bags into the cottage. Her trance was broken when he tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned and looked at him. He had shed his dress robes and was sporting an ordinary white long sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers held up by suspenders. He was holding up a knitted dark blue shawl.

"It's cold out here; I don't want you to get sick." He said. She realized that it was indeed chilly, for it was in the end of November, so she allowed him to wrap her in the shawl.

"Thank you."

She turned back to the sea, and tried to find an end to it. It reminded her of when her father used to take her to the beach when she was young. She'd play for hours on end in the sand, laughing while her father tickled her, and her mother sat sun bathing, chuckling to herself at the happy site.

It as seemed as though everyone important in her life had abandoned her, even the Dark Lord. When she came to him, she was lonely and angry at the world. He took her under his wing, opening her eyes to the real world and protecting her from it. And now he was tossing her back into it, as she tried so desperately to cling on to him, like the tumultuous grey green waves that washed up to the beach only to be swept back into the abyssal sea…

A single tear drop rolled down her face, and she let cold whipping wind dry it for her. The salty air hit her face, and she embraced it, closing her eyes and breathing it in. She was only just aware of Severus' arm around her shoulder. She turned to look at him, but he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The sky was starting to cloud over, and the wind was picking up. Peony's skirt rippled in the gusty wind, and she became fully aware of the fact that she was freezing. She felt a fat rain drop plop sloppily on to her hair. More would follow soon.

"Severus…" she whispered. He didn't seem to hear her, for he kept gazing into the distance, his eyes glazed over. She prodded him gently with her elbow.

"Hmm?"

"It's going to rain. We'd better get inside."

Severus broke his gaze, and led her back to the cottage. They were barely inside before the rain started pouring. The cottage was a small, but spacious, with only one room. There was an outhouse outside, but Peony imagined she could probably find a chamber pot somewhere around the quilt clad bed, just incase. She wouldn't risk getting swept away by the torrential rain and wind unless it was necessary.

It was lucky that Severus had started a fire in the fireplace when he had changed, because Peony was shivering to the bone. She sat Indian style in front of the fire, and held her hands up against the heat, trying to absorb as much of it as she could. When she was sufficiently warm, she turned to Severus who was sitting in an arm chair, smoking a pipe, reading _The Daily Prophet. _

"What did you do with my bags?" she asked him.

"They're by the bed," he said with out looking up. He turned the page, noisily and kept reading. Peony caught a glimpse of the first page. There was a picture of a formidable wizard staring menacingly at her, bearing the headline, "CROUCH IS A SHOO IN FOR NEXT MINISTER." Peony scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I can't believe they're letting Crouch into office. That man is a maniac." Peony said. She'd heard all about Barty Crouch, especially since his son, Junior as they called him, was a Death Eater. So far, he was the only thing keeping them from gaining complete control of the Ministry. Every time they got close, he caught some one and threw them into Azkaban, and she was sure if he was allowed, he'd have them put to death right then and there.

"Yes, well, people are scared that their family will be next and they'd like to think they have some sort of protection." Severus said, turning the page once more.

"They wouldn't think that way if they knew his son was on our side." Peony said, with a wicked smile. "But, if I am to start working at the Ministry, he might discover me, as he's done with so many others. What if I'm thrown into Azkaban?"

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, my dear. You're under Dumbledore's protection, and I should think if the Dark Lord felt that Crouch was an immediate danger to you, he wouldn't have allowed you to take the position. And Crouch won't be a problem for long." Severus said, now giving her his full attention.

"What do you mean by that?"

Severus sighed, and sat the paper down upon his lap.

"I mean that the Dark Lord has made Crouch Undesirable Number One. He won't last long, unless he becomes aware and takes proper security measures, and with his son secretly being a Death Eater, I don't think that will happen."

"How come you know all of this? He never told me any of this."

"It's only a recent development, and you've been busy this past week."

Peony pointed her wand at her bag.

"Accio Bag."

The bag flew towards her, and she barely caught it. She sat her wand down and began rummaging through it. She pulled out her favorite pair of flannel pajamas, which were very appropriate for the long, cold night. She started to pull her dress off, but she became aware of Severus staring at her.

"Could you please not look?" Peony said, she wasn't sure if she was comfortable undressing in front of him yet. He picked his newspaper back up, and hid his face. She quickly pulled the dress off and pulled the pajamas on. She instantly felt more comfortable, for the dress was made of a stiff lacy material that caused her to itch in places she couldn't rightly scratch in public.

"You're going to have to get used to undressing in front of me, you can't expect me to hide my eyes for ever." Severus' voice said from behind the paper. "Is it safe to look yet?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," she snapped, and sat down in front of the fire again. It crackled, as though it knew it had gained her attention once more.

"Should we get to it, then?"

"No. I don't feel like it."

"Dammit, Peony!" Severus cried, throwing the paper aside. "You don't have a choice, how do you expect this to work if you won't cooperate?"

Peony shot him a dirty look.

"I'd like to see you try and make me," she said nastily. The two sat glaring hardly at each other in silence for several moments.

"This is no time to start acting childish."

"You should have thought about that before you starting snogging some bitch at our wedding!"

This apparently didn't sit too well with Severus, for his face turned red, and he stood, and pulled Peony up roughly by her arm.

"Don't you dare EVER speak that way about Lily again!" he hissed in a dangerous, low voice.

"Aw, poor Sevvy's in wuv and she won't have him, because she's married!" Peony dissolved into a fit of maniacal laughter. "It's so tragic! He's stuck with nasty Peony now!" He dropped her and she toppled to the floor, unable to stop her laughter.

"Stop this nonsense this instant!"

Peony looked up, and saw that he was not very far from beating her into submission, so she stopped herself from laughing any more and grew some what fearful. She didn't feel guilty. He should be the one who felt guilty.

"We're going to bed, right now."

"I'm not a child," she snarled. "You can't tell me what I can and can't do."

"Stop acting like one then."

"I'm not!"

"'You can't tell me what I can and can't do!'" he mimicked. "That was a very childish statement if I ever heard one."

"I'm still not fucking you."

He gave an annoyed grunt and threw his hands in the air.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have a choice?" he said, exasperatedly. She could be really bullheaded when she wanted to be, and she enjoyed making it difficult for him. This marriage was going to be a lot more work than he had ever expected, especially if Peony refused to do her wifely duty.

_Good_, she thought, _make him work for it_.

"You can't do shit unless I agree, lest I tell the Dark Lord you raped me." Peony stood and circled him. Her feet were bare and the hardwood floor felt cold beneath her feet. Outside the wind was howling, and the waves were crashing violently against the beach.

"What do I have to do?" He asked, defeated. His defeat turned Peony on. She loved having him under her control.

"You have to treat me like a lady, and not a duty," she said, after several moments of thought.

"I wish you had told me that in the first place," he said softly. Peony gave him a faint smile, and patted his cheek. He grabbed her hand, and kept it where it was.

"That's not the way it works."

She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, which he returned gratefully. She had to stand on her tip toes in order to reach him properly, which wasn't very comfortable. He seemed to sense this, so he reached down and grabbed her legs and lifted her up so she could reach him. She threw her arms around his neck, and began kissing him with increasing urgency. He ambled towards the bed, and fell on to it with out missing a beat. His hands wandered to her chest and he began unbuttoning her top. His kissing moved down to her neck, and eventually down to her chest. She sucked in her breath when he grabbed her breast and stuck it in his mouth, swirling his tongue sensually around her pert nipple. Then a sudden thought occurred to her and she pushed him away gently. His dark eyes met hers, his face a mask of inquiry.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Are…are you a virgin?" she whispered.

"No." And with that he went back to working on her breast, and she was relieved. She didn't want this to be a complete disaster. She didn't ask who he'd had sex with; she didn't really want to know. All that mattered was that he was pleasuring her wholly, so she got lost in it. She didn't even put up a fight when he slid her pants off, throwing them to the side, and if it weren't for the fact that she hadn't taken off her shirt completely, she'd be butt naked.

She almost laughed when he awkwardly pulled off his clothes, for he almost tripped trying to pull off his boots.

"There's no rush, so don't hurt yourself," she smirked. He shot her a look that told her plainly that he didn't appreciate her input. He fell on her once more, completely naked this time, and positioned himself at her opening.

"Are you ready?" Severus whispered. Peony was about to go crazy, she wasn't about to object.

"Oh, just shut up and stick it in me will you?" Peony snapped. For the first time since she'd met him, he actually laughed.

"What happened to 'there's no rush?"

"Oh, so now you decide to be funny." She rolled her eyes. Clearly, she wasn't in the mood to joke around. "I'm serious, do me, or I'll kill you." Severus clucked his tongue.

"I thought you didn't want this? Hm? You said you'd be happy if you never had to have relations with me." He nibbled her neck, which only frustrated her more.

"The whole tease thing isn't working for you, so I suggest you shut up and just get on with it."

He didn't think it would suffice to leave her wanting anymore, so he pushed himself into her slowly, making sure she felt every inch of him. Her body tensed, her back arched, and he enjoyed the look on her face. It was a mixture of relief and pleasure.

"Oh, Jesus…" she whimpered and dug her nails into his back, which prompted him to go wild.

They lay together, sleeping peacefully in naked bliss. The storm outside hadn't let up, but the atmosphere in the cottage was cozy, and warm. Peony was snoring gently, her body intertwined with his chest. His arms were wrapped her body, in a protective manner. Peony didn't dream, but Severus dreamed of a certain redhead, which made him cling to Peony even more.

The sex wasn't bad, they both derived satisfaction from it, but neither of them had each other on their mind during the process. Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from calling her Lily, and Peony closed her eyes and imagined it was her master plowing in to her with increasing speed. But when it was all over and done, they both came back to their senses, realizing who they were, but neither of them were disappointed. Peony almost loved him for an instant, but she realized he'd never love her back, so she snuffed that thought out.

* * *

**I'm proud of this chapter. I'm not all that great with writing sex scenes, but I thought I did fairly well on this one. So, tell me what you think. **

** I know I said I wouldn't have them get married right off the bat, but I lied. I changed my mind and decided to take this story in a completely different direction. So anyway. Let me just get it over and say it : I'm desperate for reviews, so leave one, even if it is just to tell me about your day.  
**


	7. The Quilt

Chapter 7: The Quilt.

For the next few weeks, Severus and Peony were hardly able to see each other. He could only come home on weekends, and Peony was alone during the nights. It was a good thing her job kept her preoccupied.

During the day, she regulated the Floo Networks, and sometimes there was a special request to do a one way connection to a Class A forbidden fireplace, she had to review the request and either accept it or deny it. Most of them time it was a request from a muggle born to connect an estranged family member, and as Christmas approached, the requests flew in more frequently. Other times, owls that were to be sent internationally came in, so she transferred the letters and packages over to long term owls and sent back the first owl with a letter confirming that the owl had arrived and that the letter or package had been sent off to its primary location. When there wasn't anything to do, Peony would feed the owls, and clean their living area for them. This didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Owls were intelligent creatures, and she enjoyed their company much more than she did human company. They were grateful when she fed them and stroked their beaks. She never had her own owl, she had always borrowed some one else's or just used one from a post office. Now she was considering buying her own.

At nights, she'd sit in Severus' favorite chair and read his books. She had never been fond of Potions, but after reading some of the material he kept on his book shelves, she found that it was actually interesting albeit it difficult. There was one potion she was especially keen on trying. She was sure she'd mess it up and would need Severus' help, but she couldn't exactly ask him for it considering it was a birth control potion.

They had been trying to have a baby since they started living together, and Peony was like Bellatrix, she didn't think she could be a mother. She was starting to wonder how Bellatrix had managed not to get pregnant after being married for two years, but then she came across the birth control section of one of the potion books, and she had her suspicions. Bellatrix had always been some what good with potions.

Peony had never been an especially big book worm, but once she married Severus, there wasn't much else to do around his house, except read. She'd take the drink every once in a while, though Severus had warned her sternly that if she wanted to get pregnant and stay pregnant, she shouldn't drink excessively, which she didn't normally do any way.

There were times when she wanted to write Bellatrix and apologize to her about stealing her thunder all those years ago, put every time she put pen to paper, it wouldn't come out. It's not like she could send it anyway. She was already being carefully monitored by the Aurors.

One night, as she was reading a book, she heard a tapping sound on the window. She looked up to see a black owl pecking away at her window, as though it were trying to peck its way through the glass. She grabbed her wand, waved it, and the owl flew in and dropped a large, but soft package on her lap. She examined it carefully and realized it had to be some sort of textile. There was a small paper square tucked into the twine that held the package closed. She slid it out, carefully so it wouldn't tear and read the front.

_Peony Snape _and the address were written in large loose cursive on the front. She unfolded the paper and read:

_Peony, _

_I made this for you to keep you and your new husband warm during the winter. _

_Love, _

_Mum. _

Peony hadn't heard from her mother in years, not since she first joined the Death Eaters. Her mother had begged and pleaded her to come home, and tried to convince her that she was making a huge mistake, and her constant pleading prompted Peony to cut off all ties with her.

She dug out a sharp letter opener from a near by drawer, and cut the twine away from the package. The brown paper fell off to reveal a large, beautiful quilt. The color scheme, she realized was grey and blue, Severus' and her favorite colors. She wondered how her mother knew Severus' favorite color was grey. She threw the quilt around her shoulders, and her body was instantly heated. She examined the stitches closely and she realized that her mother had used a special thread made especially for coats and heavy blankets that heated on contact.

Peony's eyes welled with unwanted tears as she thought of her mother who was so thoughtful. She didn't know whether she should write her mother back, or to just keep ignoring her. She wanted to Floo straight to Severus to ask him what she should do, and to show off her mother's workman ship, but she wasn't allowed to contact him while he was at Hogwarts. At least it was Thursday before Christmas, and Severus would be coming home and staying home for a couple of weeks. She was starting to feel incredibly lonely with out him there.

The next day, Peony sat on pins and needles at work. She couldn't wait to get home, where Severus was waiting for her. He had sent her an owl, letting her know that he was home. She had thought about asking her boss, an old wizard by the name of Frederickson, if she could go home, but she was sure he would tell her no. Several other people had already asked beforehand and were now sitting sullenly in their cubical doing a half assed job. When the gong sounded to let them all know to punch in their time cards, Peony jumped up and rushed her way through the security points and barely made it to the apparition point before she disappeared.

Several inches of snow had fallen in the village, but it had a grey tint to it because of all the smog, and it wasn't very pretty. She preferred the white, untarnished virgin snow. She had melted the snow on the front walk, but it had merely turned to mush and froze over making it difficult to walk. She had to step carefully in order not to slip, but she was impatient which made being careful hard.

"Is that you, Peony?" he called.

"Yes, where are you?" she called back. She had just made her way to the living room, but he wasn't there.

"I'm in the bedroom."

He was sitting at his desk, with his reading glasses on, grading papers. He didn't look up from his work, so she plopped down on the bed, and gave a relieved sigh. It was good to be off her feet.

"Ugh, the day couldn't of gone by any longer." She groaned as she stretched. "I'm so glad your home though."

"As am I," he said, stooping over an essay. His pen scratched as he marked through words and added notes of his own.

"Do you need some help?" Peony asked, sitting up. Severus shook his head.

"I'm about finished anyway."

"Alright, I just thought I'd offer."

Sometimes during the weekends, she'd help him grade essays. Some of them were truly magnificent while others were just deplorable. When she came across a good one, she had to resist the urge to add a smiley face next to their grade. She'd accidentally done it once, and Severus chewed her out because the student had pointed it out to him, and to the rest of the class, and they wouldn't let Severus live it down for at least a week.

"I found the note your mum sent. The quilt is lovely," he said. He took his glasses off and rubbed his temples.

"I wanted to ask you about that."

"You should at least send her a thank you note." Severus said as he stood and stretched his lanky form. He was in his usual teaching attire, a simple black set of robes and a pair of black boots. He lay down on his side next to her on the bed, propping his head up with his hand. Peony pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear, and stroked his cheek.

"I've made reservations at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley for tonight."

"That's nice, but I was kind of hoping we could just spend the night at home," Peony said, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel much like cooking and I don't think you do either."

"You're right about that. I'm exhausted, and I hate cooking."

"Have you started your cycle yet?" he asked, apprehensively. He had her tell him the date of her last two periods, and he calculated her ovulation period and when her period was due to arrive. She was supposed to get it the day before, but she hadn't.

"No, but sometimes it gets delayed."

Severus nodded.

"Yes, I'm aware. We'll just have to wait and see. But for now, we both need to get dressed. It's a classy joint, so you'll need to wear something nice."

Peony groaned. She hated dressing up for any occasion. She didn't like wearing anything formal; she just preferred her casual robes and her flannel pajamas. Severus stood and rummaged through the wardrobe. He pulled out a nice set of navy blue robes for himself, and a classy set of teal robes for her. She took the hanger from him, and padded her way into the bathroom to bathe.

She turned the faucet on in the bathtub and ran her hand under the running water to make sure the water temperature was right. She slid out of her clothes, pinned her hair up so it wouldn't get wet, and slid into the warm, calm water. She had added a scented bubble bath concoction to soothe her nerves and her muscles. She pointed her wand at her loofah and it instantly came to life and began scrubbing her back.

Several moments later, Severus came in to refresh himself. Peony was lying back in the bath tub, smoking a cigarette contently.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," he said, examining his chin in the mirror. She opened one eye.

"Do what?"

"Smoke cigarettes. It's a filthy muggle habit."

"It's my only vice these days, and besides _you _smoke your pipe every night." She took a drag pointedly and exhaled the smoke in his direction.

"That's different," he said, lathering his face with white foam. He looked like a demented Santa Clause with black hair.

"How is it different? Tobacco is tobacco, unless…you're smoking something else."

"Do enlighten me to what else I might be smoking." He said, raking a razor down his cheeks. Peony sat up and turned sideways.

"Well, I don't know. You seem so relaxed these days…"

He turned slowly and looked at her, giving her a quizzical but dirty look.

"Are you suggesting that I've been smoking…?"

Peony gave him an innocent shrug.

"I'm not suggesting anything, I was merely pointing out that you seem relaxed."

Severus turned back to the mirror to finish shaving his half-foamed face. When he was done, he turned back to Peony, who was lying back again, with her eyes closed.

"Hurry, we've got an hour to get there, and I know how you women like to take your sweet time getting ready."

Peony didn't open her eyes as she flipped Severus the bird.

"I'm serious, Peony. Please, make haste." She opened her eyes again and stared at him for a few moments. Since he had used the word please, she would comply.

"Alright hand me a towel."

He fetched a towel from a cupboard, and tossed it in her direction. She stood and he watched, mesmerized as she dried herself off.

"Stop ogling me. It's creepy," she said, suddenly aware of the fact that she was completely nude, and that the front of Severus' robes were becoming noticeably strained. His face turned pink and he turned and left. Peony threw on the robes he set out for her, and quickly applied a few beauty charms to her face, and she threw her hair into a quick knot on the back of her head.

When she finally let her self out of the bathroom, Severus was waiting for her in the living room, a book in hand. He had slicked his hair back into a neat but simple pony tail at the nape of his neck, and was wearing the navy almost black dress robes which seemed more dashing even though it was close to his usual shade. Peony couldn't help but admire the fact that he cleaned up well.

She let out a low whistle, and he looked up, startled.

"You look handsome," Peony said as she made her way to the front door. He marked his place in the book and sat it down on the wooden side table to his direct left. He stood, and held out his arm for her to take.

"Milady," he said, his chest puffed out. Peony took his arm and he escorted her outside, where they disappeared.

* * *

**Eh, not really fond of this chapter, so I gave us all some Peony and Severus interaction...action. They're starting to warm up to each other. **

**In other story related news: You'll be happy to know, I'm currently working on Chapter 9, and that once I get finished I'm planning on writing a sequel which I plan on calling _Guitar Boy. _But don't plan on it any time soon, it's in the thought process right now, I still have a long ways before I finish this one. **

** Thank you to all who have reviewed, it means a lot to me, the responses I've gotten are all positive, and I'm so very very flattered. I'd like to thank my mother, who gave birth to me, even though I was one of those babies that were "surprises" which might explain why she cried for three days straight after she found out she was pregnant with me, she loved me even though my dad was an asshole to her. I LOVE YOU MA! I'd like to thank my fans, with out whom I would of never received this prestigious honor... you ladies (guys also, but I'm assuming most of you have a vagina. Correct me if I'm wrong.) always know how to spot a good romance. But most of all I'd like to thank GOD or what ever supreme creator/prophet/ super natural force/Star Treck Episode you believe in, and if you're an atheist, well then...I'd like to thank evolution for allowing me to evolve to the point where I have thumbs. Walks off stage, crying, and carrying some one else's award. (Erm, sorry, got a bit carried away there. You can just ignore that last bit.) **

**Also, I got a white ferret, which I was going to call Draco, but then I found out it was a girl, so I named her Weasel. She likes to bite me . **

** Just thought you should know. Long, pointless, rambling authors note end. ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCT MODE! Better hit the back button.  
**


	8. The Invitation

**Chapter 8: The Invitation.**

On Christmas morning, Peony awoke with a sense of excitement that she hadn't felt since she was a child. This was the first Christmas that she would spend with Severus. Severus was in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Hey," Peony said, pouring herself a cup. She sat down in across from him, and took a ginger sip, feeling instantly rejuvenated.

"Good morning," he said, but he seemed preoccupied.

"Merry Christmas," Peony said, carefully, wondering if he had forgotten completely.

"Mhmm."

Peony stared at the paper for a second, wondering if something had gone wrong, but if something were terribly wrong, wouldn't he have just come right out and said it?

"I got you something." Peony produced a simple package that was wrapped quite plainly. She slid it across the table. He stared at it for a second before he finally picked it up and unwrapped it.

"It's a protective wand charm," Peony said when he examined the small silver antelope. "It casts an automatic shield charm when unfriendly jinxes are being aimed at you, and it doesn't keep you from retaliating."

Severus withdrew his wand and placed the charm on it. The silver antelope shook its head, and then went still.

"It's lovely. I'm afraid your gift hasn't arrived yet," he said. Peony blushed for a second, pleased that he'd actually gotten her something. She hadn't expected him to.

"So, are we doing anything else today?"

"I thought maybe we could go see your mother."

Peony was more than a little surprised. She hadn't sent her mother anything, at all, not even a card. She didn't want to. She was afraid to face her after all this time.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Peony said shortly.

"I've already sent her a note, telling her that we would."

Peony slammed her fist down on the table, spilling her coffee. He had been secretly corresponding with her mother. That's how her mother knew his favorite color.

"I can't believe you! How long have you been talking with her?" Peony demanded.

"A couple of days after I found out that we were to get married," he said as if it were no big deal.

"I'm not going. You can go, but I'm staying. Have fun being bosom buddies with my mum!" She started to storm off to lock her self in the bedroom, but Severus hopped up and caught her by the arm before she could even make it past the door.

"Oh, no you don't! You're not getting out of this one. You're supposed to be turned over, and that means making amends! How would it look if you kept blatantly ignoring your mother?"

"I don't care! She'll start crying, and I'll feel guilty about making her cry and I don't want to lie to her!" Peony shouted, trying to shake him off, but his grip was too strong.

"I've already talked to her, she knows your boundaries and I don't think she'll push it."

"You told her?" Peony cried, outraged.

"No," Severus said slowly. "Do you take me for a fool? Of course I didn't tell her. She doesn't know. She's just grateful you're back. Oh and by the way, you've got a letter."

He let go of her, and she rubbed her arm. He picked up a beige envelope off the counter and handed it to her. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but there was an odd, official seal stamped on the back of it. She tore the envelope open, careful not to tear up the seal too much. She sat back down, and read the letter to herself, mouthing the words silently, to comprehend it all.

_Peony, _

_I hope that I find you in good health, and I wish you the merriest of Christmases. I'm rather sorry to bother you on Christmas, but I fear that this is an extremely important matter that cannot wait. _

_After much persuading, I have convinced most of the Order of the Phoenix that you are indeed trustworthy, and that it would be a good idea to invite you to join us. With your prior knowledge of Death Eater tactics, you could be of great use to us, though I understand if you find that it is too soon, but I invite you in hopes that you'll join us, despite all your prior negative feelings towards us. Our next meeting shall be in on the seventh day of January, and will begin at seven o' clock in the evening. Though it is not obligatory, if you choose to accept our invitation, some one shall meet you in the village of Hogsmeade at the Hogshead inn to escort you. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

_P.S. This letter shall self destruct, for security purposes._

Peony let out a startled cry as the letter caught fire, and smoldered in to nothing. She was completely shocked. She knew Dumbledore was trusting, but she hadn't expected this so soon. She looked up at Severus who was looking down at her, his expression concerned. She was at a loss for words.

"Dumbledore wants me to join The Order," Peony said, shaking a little, her face turned pale. Severus could do nothing but stare.

"Are you sure?"

Peony nodded.

"It was in plain text, there was no mistaking it. What do I do?"

Severus paced the floor for a second, and then turned back to Peony who was waiting for an answer.

"I think you should go. They haven't even invited me yet, but why they're being so quick to trust you…" He didn't finish the thought out loud, but Peony knew he was right to question. Why hadn't they invited him? What did she have that he didn't?

"The Dark Lord, we have to tell him!" Peony cried, standing up, rushing for her cloak, which was sitting on the back of a chair. Severus pointed his wand at her.

"Stupefy!"

She stood stuck, frozen in place.

"You can't tell him! Not yet!" He began pacing again. "If we tell him now, it could jeopardize everything! You don't have their complete trust yet. If you go straight the Dark Lord, they'll know, and you'll be killed. You're too important right now to be just another formality. Wait until they trust you completely."

He stopped pacing once more, and stared deep into her eyes. She couldn't divert them, so she didn't have a choice. She had to let him pour over her mind, her thoughts, her memories, her emotions…

She didn't like his idea one bit, she wanted to tell the Dark Lord so he could praise her, but she knew Severus was extremely right. When he was for certain that she would comply, he unfroze her. She fell to the floor and began gasping for air. Her lungs had been frozen as well.

"Now come on, off to Mummy's."

With that, he left the room quickly, leaving Peony to stare at his back in unfathomable anger and fear.

Thirty minutes later, they stood on her mother's front porch, Severus holding a pie. Peony looked at the ground, refusing to look up. A fresh layer of snow had fallen over night, and Peony dug her heel nervously into the ground.

"Severus…" She said, her heart pumping faster. She held on to Severus' arm as though it were a life support.

"It's not so bad. Keep in mind that I'm here with you and for you," he said. Peony was slightly touched, but that still didn't wane the extent of her anxiety. Severus rang the door bell, and Peony's heart leapt into her throat. The reaction was almost immediate. Her mother stood in the door way, beaming at the pair of them. She held the screen door open and the two stepped inside, stomped the snow off their shoes as Peony's mother took their cloaks, magically placing them in a closet. She stood looking at Peony, staring up at her, not sure where to begin. Peony smiled meekly as the brunette going grey woman's eyes welled with tears. Her mother engulfed her in a large hug.

"My baby!" she cried, stroking Peony's hair. Peony did not hug her mother back; she stood rather stiffly in the embrace. She stood back, and admired her daughter. "You look so…radiant! And you're married now…oh where did it all go?" She dabbed at her eyes with the skirt of her apron. "You'll have to forgive an old woman for being so weepy."

"Mum, its okay," Peony said. Her mother's eyes filled with more tears, but she was able to subdue them properly. She turned to Severus and gave him a hug as well. Severus awkwardly patted her back.

"And here's my new son. You know I always wanted to have my own little boy, but I'm afraid my husband passed away before we ever got a chance…but all is well. Perhaps I'll be gaining a grandson in the future."

"Mum…" Peony started. She'd been there a full three minutes and she had the sudden impulse to run.

"Oh where are my manners? Here let me take this…"

She took the pie, and hurried out of the threshold, Severus and Peony following.

"Peony, dear, show Severus your room, I'm sure he'll be wanting to see it!" Her mother called from the kitchen. Peony groaned inwardly.

"Please say you don't," she grumbled.

"Oh, but I do."

Peony sighed, and motioned for him to follow. The house it's self wasn't overly large, but it was a decent size. Peony led Severus up a flight of stairs and into her old bedroom.

Everything had been left as though she'd only been in it just yesterday. Her mother kept her room virtually dust free, but yet, nothing was an inch out of its place. In the far left corner of the room, there was a light yellow and pink desk. The chair was scooted back, some old homework was left sitting there, and a book lay opened on the exact page Peony had left it on. Nothing had been touched.

Severus found an old rag doll lying on her bed, and picked it up. He shook it slightly and watched as the head rolled around like a fresh corpse. He gave her a smirk and held it up for her to see.

"You slept with dolls?"

Peony blushed deeply and snatched the doll away from him. His taunting smile did not relent.

"I didn't sleep with Maggie. Maggie slept with me."

"Oh so it has a name."

"Yes, Maggie has a name, and you'd do well to start acknowledging it."

Peony cradled the doll in her arms, gazing down at it as though it were a real child. She had an unconditional love for this doll even though it lacked a life. Maggie had kept her company through all the hard times. She kissed the doll on its head as she sat it down gently on her day bed.

"What's the history behind Maggie?" Severus asked. He'd observed her gestures towards the doll and immediately could tell that it held important meaning to her.

"Oh well, my dad gave it to me when I was about four years old. It belonged to his little sister who died when she was just a little girl. He said I reminded him of her, and that she probably would have wanted me to have it, unless she'd had little girls of her own."

"Peony, what happened to your father?" Severus asked in a hushed tone. Peony sighed; she knew she'd have to tell him eventually.

"I was about nine or ten, and one morning he went for his normal walk around the park. I don't know the exact details, but some one robbed him, and then slit his throat."

A lump formed in Peony's throat. Her father had meant everything to her, even though he was a muggle. If she had it her way, she'd of spent her days and nights talking with her father. Her father was the smartest man she knew, and he was very patient. He always had a solution to her problems, and never lied to her when she was looking for deeper meanings.

When she lost him, she slept for four days straight; she didn't even make it to his funeral. Her mother wasn't mad, but Peony now felt that she missed something by skipping out on his funeral. She'd never gotten any sort of closure out of it. When the Dark Lord sought after her, she'd found an answer and the solution was to wipe out the muggle race. The muggle race was the cause of her father's death.

"It's not like it matters anyway," Peony said flatly. "He's gone and he won't ever come back."

"That maybe, but it still matters. I can see it still pains you," Severus said. Peony was shocked at his tone. He had never seemed more understanding.

"What about your parents? How come I haven't met them yet?" Peony said. She was hoping to shift the conversation upon him so they wouldn't have to talk anymore about her.

"Well, for one, they're both dead," Severus picked up the doll, and began absentmindedly toying with the hem of her dress. "I could care less. My father was a horrible muggle, and my mother was a spineless witch."

"You see there, we DO have something in common." Peony pointed out.

"And we didn't before?"

"Not really," Peony said truthfully. "I was starting to think we didn't because we're complete polar opposites. But then I go and find out your Dad was a muggle too. Now that's fate." Peony stuck her tongue out at him playfully, and tackled him on the bed.

"That and neither of our fathers were there for us," Severus said.

"I guess so," she said. It wasn't a completely accurate statement, but she could see what he meant. It was kind of hard for her father to be there for her when he was rotting in the ground, but when we has alive, he had been there for her.

"My father used to treat my mother like dung, and she just sat there and took it," Severus wrapped his arms around Peony's mid section. "My biggest fear is that I'll turn out like my father."

Peony was completely taken aback at the fact that he was opening up like this to her. His pensive expression suddenly hardened as though he realized how weak he sounded. Peony buried her face in his chest, nuzzling his chin with her hair.

"If your father taught you anything, he taught you not to be like him. I think you'll be a wonderful father."

The two lay cuddling for reasons unbeknownst to them, but perhaps it was because they both felt vulnerable. Then there was that familiar tapping at the window. Peony scrambled up and pushed the curtains aside. A large handsome, tawny owl hovered in the frigid air, and was pecking impatiently. Peony slid the window open and the owl fluttered in, hooting angrily for being left outside for so long. The owl had a blue bow attached to his neck, and much to Peony's surprise, there was no letter attached to its leg. She looked from the owl to Severus.

"Perhaps you should think of a name for him," he said.

"But…how…" Peony gaped. Severus shrugged.

"I've said it once, and I'll probably say it again; you're not very good at Occlumency."

Peony held her arm up to the owl, which sidled up her arm, and nibbled at her chin. Peony stroked his head with a finger. He gave a contented hoot.

"He's beautiful," Peony said, affectionately.

"I picked him out because his feathers are the same color as your hair."

"That's the corniest line I've ever heard. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get into my pants," Peony said, waggling her eyebrows. She loved the effect it had on him when she talked dirty. He always blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Its okay, Severus, I love him already. I think I'll call him Toki." She looked down at the owl. "What do you think of that name?"

The owl gave an excited hoot and ruffled its feathers.

"Toki it is."

* * *

**It's not all happy and sunshiney yet, so don't get your hopes up. **

**Next Chapter: The Meeting.**

**Perhaps a little preview, yes?**

_She charged after him again, but he cast a shield charm with his own wand. She ran straight into the invisible wall and fell to the ground, panting. He stood over her, and placed a booted foot down on her torso, pinning her to the ground. She didn't bother with struggling. _

_"You listen to me, Snape. If you hurt Lily, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?" _

_ " Crystal," she said, dryly._


	9. The Meeting

Chapter 9: The Meeting.

**This chapter contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature. Also it contains what some people might consider Deathly Hallow spoilers. There, now you've been sufficiently warned. **

_Peony was frightened. The Dark Lord had asked to see her alone. She racked her brains, trying to figure out if she had done something wrong, but she couldn't think of a single thing. What on earth could he possibly want? She knocked on the door, softly, hoping he wouldn't hear her. _

"_Enter," A cold high pitched voice boomed from the other side. Peony pulled the door open timidly and stepped inside. _

"_Close the door, girl." _

_Peony pushed the door shut with her foot. The room was pitching black, leaving her blind. She'd been in his study several times before, but the darkness made the situation seem intimidating. _

"_You wished to see me?" Peony whispered. _

"_Speak up, girl. I can't hear you." _

"_You wanted to see me?" She said, though not much louder. _

"_Ah yes, it has just occurred to me that you've been in my service for a year now. I wanted to tell you how pleased I am with you." _

_Peony felt herself blush, though she was still a bit uneasy. Surely, there was a more sinister motive to fetching her. _

"_Thank you, my Lord." Peony said, bowing even though she wasn't certain he could see her. The dark was suddenly broke as he lit a few candles with his wand. He was sitting in a high backed arm chair, his back to her, though she could see his hands that gripped the arm rests. _

"_I also wanted to tell you that I think you've blossomed into quite the young lady. You're very desirable." _

_Peony didn't say anything. He never complimented any ones physical attributes, and she couldn't understand why he was doing so now. Bellatrix was older, and much curvier than she. _

"_I have needs, Peony. Surely you understand that." _

"_I do, my Lord," she said, even though she didn't know what he meant. She was only nineteen. _

"_I want you to pleasure me," the Dark Lord said, bluntly. _

"_I'm not sure I catch your meaning, Master." Peony said. _

"_Sex, my flower, I want to have sex with you." _

_Peony stood, horrified. She'd never had sex with any one before. _

"_I don't think I know how," Peony managed finally. _

"_It's not something I can teach you theoretically, its more hands on." _

_He stood, and beckoned Peony. Peony apprehensively obeyed. He took one of her hands and slowly guided it to his crotch. Peony tried to draw her hand away, but he grasped it and held it there firmly. She felt something stir and grow rigid. Terrified didn't even begin to describe how she felt at that moment. She didn't want this, not this way. He sat back down in the chair and pulled Peony with him, so that she was straddling his lap. Her heart rate grew, and she was beginning to lose sense of reality as her animal instincts kicked in. Suddenly, she wanted him more than anything, and would do anything to get it. She leaned forward and began to sensually nibble at his neck, his ear lobes, anything she could get her mouth on, though he would not allow her to kiss him on the lips. _

_He hiked her robes up so that they settled on her upper thighs. He ran one hand up her leg and one hand through her hair. _

"_You're doing good…" The Dark Lord said, creeping closer and closer to her panties. Peony snapped out of her trance, and took a good look at her master. As long as she had been in his service, she had never considered him even remotely handsome, but now…he was. He was too much so. Peony felt an overwhelming sense of alarm…like she should run far…_

"_What's the matter? Why have you stopped?" He asked. His fingers had snaked to the elastic band of the crotch in her panties. He tugged them impatiently. Peony grabbed his wrist but as she did so, she felt a white hot burning sensation. She jumped back considerably, but he pulled her back. _

"_I don't think so." _

_She struggled more, but his grip on her was firm and unrelenting. Peony squeezed her eyes shut, and tried to think of being somewhere else, but suddenly she felt cold. She opened her eyes and realized that they were both in the nude. _

"_No…" she whispered. His flesh pressed hard against hers, and she felt her own body betray her. It wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. He shifted and impaled Peony, sending wave lengths of pain, pleasure and relief up her spine. _

"_It's not right…please…" she pleaded as he began to move to satisfy himself. Peony struggled some more, but this only seem to deepen his lust, for he began thrusting into her at a rapid rate. Peony realized there wasn't anything she could do at that point but satisfy him, and satisfying the animal in her. _

_Something caught her attention. The door had opened up just a crack, allowing only a sliver of light to pour into the dim room. The door opened wider and Peony caught a glimpse of Bellatrix staring, with her jaw set. They met eye contact for a brief second. Bellatrix gave her a ghost of a smile, making Peony feel uneasy. Bellatrix pulled the door shut. Peony tried her best to put it out of her mind…_

_The look that Bellatrix had given her wasn't the only thing that made her uneasy. It was as if Bellatrix had been projecting her thoughts towards Peony. _

"_I'm going to get you for this. One way or another, you're going to pay dearly." _

Peony woke with a start, shooting straight up. She hated dreaming about memories, but never before had she dreamt of that one. The dream seemed more real than it was when it had actually taken place. She hadn't noticed Bellatrix at all when it had happened…

"Are you alright?"

A light blinked on, causing Peony to recoil. She shielded her eyes and looked at Severus who seemed to be alarmed.

"I'm fine…I just had a weird dream, that's all," she said, and plopped back down on her pillows.

"You're drenched in sweat."

Peony realized, now, that she did feel a little damp. She snuggled deeper down into the covers. She was freezing now that she thought about it.

"Turn down the fire, that should do the trick," she said, turning over into a more comfortable position. Severus placed a cool palm on her forehead, and felt her cheeks.

"You're burning up."

"I just need some sleep, that's all."

Severus jumped out of bed, and pulled on his night robe. He rummaged through his bag, and produced a bottle of a dark green, syrupy liquid.

"Please don't tell me that's the dragon dung potion." She moaned, burying herself with the pillows. He stood over her, and pulled the pillows off.

"I'm not telling you what's in it, I'm telling you to drink it," he said, waving the phial in his hand slightly. "All of it."

Peony sat up, and took the bottle from him, and drank all of it in a single gulp. She made a face at him as she handed him the bottle.

"That was the dragon dung, you bastard." Peony wiped her tongue off with the blankets. The potion tasted terrible. But to Severus' credit, she instantly felt a lot better, albeit sleepy. Severus climbed back into bed, and Peony started to doze off again.

"Peony…"

"Hmmm?" she mumbled.

"What was the dream about?" Severus asked. Peony's eyes popped open.

"It wasn't about anything. It was just weird, that's all."

"You're lying to me…"

Peony sat up and gave him a cold glare.

"Of all the people out there to marry, I just HAD to get stuck with the one who can read minds."

Severus gave her a smirk, and folded his arms across his chest. Peony sighed.

"Fine, it was about that night…"

"What night?"

"You know what night I'm talking about….please don't make me say it."

"No, I don't. Which night are you talking about?" Severus said impatiently.

"That night…with me…and the Dark Lord…"

Severus' face lit up with recognition, but he didn't say anything more about it. He waved his wand and the lights went out. Peony rolled over on her side, and moments later, she was snoring gently.

Peony ambled through the village of Hogsmeade, recalling old memories of when she used to visit during her days at Hogwarts. She spotted an old school supply store that she had often frequented. It had been long since shut down, and the building appeared to be sagging, but it still gave Peony a sense of comfort. She could still smell the fresh sheets of parchment.

The overall air of the village hadn't changed a bit. There was still that odd sense of excitement and freedom that flooded through her, and she still could feel the distinct feeling that she had to be back in the castle in four hours.

She held her cloak close to her body, as if by doing so it would render her completely invisible. Even though it wasn't an invisibility cloak, the effect she'd hoped for worked. As cold as it was outside, shopkeepers were outside busying themselves preparing for the new shopping season by posting signs proclaiming discounts and new products. Not one of them gave a second glance to Peony.

Not surprisingly, the Hog's Head was completely void of life, besides her and the barkeep, whose name she'd never bothered to learn. He stood behind the bar, glancing every so often at Peony, but generally doing nothing. Peony sat in complete silence for a full five minutes before he finally spoke to her.

"Anything to drink?" he called to her. She shook her head at him.

"No thank you. I'm actually waiting for some one."

The bar keeper gave her a hard meaningful stare, leaning on the bar.

"Order meeting?"

Peony hesitantly nodded, not sure if she should be disclosing such information to a stranger, a weird stranger at that.

"Why didn't you just say so?" he said impatiently. He nodded his head at a portrait of a pretty blond haired blue eyed little girl, who skipped off, leaving nothing but a silhouette behind. Peony stared at the empty portrait, wondering what significance it held. Several moments later, the little girl reappeared, and beckoned the barkeep. The older man stuck his head out the door, and snapped it shut, locking it.

"Follow me."

Peony obliged, warily, as the pair of them climbed into the portrait. They walked for what seemed to be the longest time, Peony a bit afraid.

"Where does this take us exactly?"

"'M afraid I can't tell you that," he said gruffly, lighting the tip of his wand, for the further they traveled, the darker it became. Peony thought she could feel herself actually shrinking, for the tunnel seemed to grow smaller in height, and her height seemed to accommodate it. There seemed to be walls, and a ceiling, but she couldn't see nor feel them. Peony spotted a faint light, and she knew they must be close to their destination.

Peony's entrance did not go unnoticed. Though the meeting had not yet convened, the sociable chatter seized immediately. Peony found a chair at the back of the room, hoping people would stop staring at her. She tried to make herself as small as possible, and pretty soon, people went on about their business.

"Hello, Peony."

Peony looked at was face to face with the red headed woman that Severus had kissed at their wedding. She was some what flabbergasted, she hadn't expected there to be many women, and certainly not Lily. Although Lily was not far along in her pregnancy, Peony thought she could spot something of a bump on her lower abdominal region. Peony felt a squirming sensation in the back of her stomach; Lily was making her uncomfortable with her presence. Lily took a seat next to her, causing Peony to shrink away even more.

"So, how's Severus?" Lily asked, tossing her hair behind her back.

"He's…alright I guess. I don't see much of him," Peony tried to end the conversation there, but Lily pressed on.

"I don't suppose, you do, what with him having to be at the school constantly. I haven't seen James in about three weeks, and it will be another two before he gets out of Auror training." Lily gave her a warm smile, which Peony returned with an uncertain smile. "I get bored a lot, and there's nothing to do but clean and cook. I tried to talk James into getting us a telly, but he doesn't even want to try and wire the house with electricity, says its more trouble than it's worth and he's not really any good at muggle handy work."

Peony tried hard to keep up with Lily's train of thought. It was true that her father was a muggle, and that she grew up around muggle inventions some what, but it had been forever since she'd even seen a light switch and she wasn't exactly sure what a "telly" was. Lily seemed to read the confused look on her face.

"Oh, that's right. You're probably pureblooded and don't have the slightest idea of what I'm talking about."

"Actually, I'm half blooded. My dad was a muggle," Peony said, quietly. She figured if she was open about her lineage, it might help her gain complete trust. It was a tip that Severus had given her, incase the question of her heritage came up. He didn't seem to think it was that big of an issue, but it was a huge possibility, and the possibility had presented it's self.

"Oh, well, I was talking about television," Lily said.

"I'm afraid I still don't know what you're talking about," Peony said.

"I have to explain some of these things to James sometimes," Lily looked up at the ceiling as though it held a simple explanation. "It's this box that you can watch programs on, which is like plays, only they're prerecorded and…." Peony held a hand up to stop her.

"I know what you're talking about now, but we didn't have one when I was growing up, but some of the kids in my neighborhood did."

"You know, you and Severus are a lot alike," Lily said. "He grew up with a muggle father, horrid as he was, but yet, he could be completely dense when it came to muggle living. I guess he was a bit underprivileged."

"How do you know this?" Peony said, feeling a bit threatened. Lily seemed to know a lot more about Severus than she did, and she didn't like it one bit.

"He and I grew up in the same neighborhood, didn't he tell you?" Lily asked, incredulously. Peony's anger flared up. She wasn't sure if she was jealous or if she was mad at Severus for not telling her.

"No, he didn't." Peony said, a bit coldly. If Lily had picked up on her tone, she ignored it completely.

"I'm surprised," Lily said, her eyebrows rising to her hairline. "We were the best of friends; we did everything together, until well…you know how it is. We grew apart, I suppose."

Lily's eyes glazed over as she remembered past memories. Peony wanted to ask her what else she knew about Severus because she might not ever find out otherwise. Severus opened up only to close himself off again.

Peony's and Lily's thoughts were interrupted as two men approached the pair. Although she was a few years ahead of Severus, she figured these two must have been a couple of his classmates, for they greeted Lily as though they were old school chums. The livelier of the two pulled Lily up and gave her a hearty hug.

"How's my godson doing?" He said, patting Lily's stomach. Lily swatted at his hands playfully.

"What makes you so sure it's going to be a boy, huh? And what makes you so certain you're going to be the godfather huh? We could still pick Moony here, or perhaps Wormtail, those two seem to be a bit more stable than you."

The man pulled a look, and Peony resisted the urge to stand and push his unruly hair out of his face. It was a pet peeve of hers: she liked well groomed men, though this style seemed to fit the man's demeanor.

"Moony I could understand, but Wormtail? He…"

"Or she," Lily piped in, but the man brushed her off.

"…would be better off living with a pack of wolves. The man's house is infested with doxies. Better think that one through a bit more, Evans."

"That's Potter now, Black," Lily said.

"You'll always be Evans to me, Evans," he said with a smirk as he tousled her hair. Lily ducked away from him, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"You're still cute when you get mad, Evans. Your face matches your hair!" The man said affectionately as he dodged a blow from Lily. "Watch it there, you wouldn't want to over exert yourself now. It can't be good for James Junior there."

Lily flattened her hair and turned to the other man, who stood looking on with a faint trace of a smile on his lips.

"And how are you, Moony?"

"Well, I've got my health," he said, and Peony thought she heard him mumble, "Most of the time."

"That's good. I take it the potions I've been brewing are working?"

"Oh yes, it's doing wonders, you're coming really close to perfecting it, but perhaps we should discuss this another time," he said, turning to Peony.

"Oh, where are my manners? Sirius, Remus, this is Peony Snape. Peony, this is Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

"Snape? As in Snivellus, nose extraordinaire?" Sirius asked, turning to Peony. "Any relation?"

"She's _Severus_' wife," Lily said, putting an emphasis on Severus' name.

"I'm really sorry, you have my condolences," Sirius said grimly. Peony held out her hand. She wasn't sure if she liked him or not, he did after all just insult her husband. He took her hand and shook it firmly.

"I believe I know your brother, Regulus," Peony said. Sirius' face darkened.

"It wouldn't surprise me, the git. I don't really consider him my brother," he said, some what coldly. Remus took the opportunity to introduce himself personally, to avoid the awkward situation.

"I'm glad you've decided to join us, Mrs. Snape." Peony cringed a little.

"Please, just call me Peony."

"See, she doesn't even like to admit she's married to him." Sirius said. Lily slapped him on the shoulder.

"Of course she does, they'd been together for ages, isn't that right Peony?"

Peony had to think on her toes, and tried to remain expressionless, she was feeling a bit panicked. She and Severus had gone over a background story, but now that she was being put on the spot, she had forgotten it all already.

"Erm, yeah. We were both in the Dark Lords inner circle," Peony said. She figured a bit of honesty might help her lie. The three friends all exchanged glances, and Peony felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Perhaps bringing up the Dark Lord in casual conversation wasn't the best thing to do.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Peony," Lily started with a sigh. "No one trusts you, and the only reason we agreed to have you come was because of Dumbledore. I really hope you can redeem yourself, I honestly do."

"I think we should stick by Dumbledore's word," Remus said firmly. "If he says she's not a threat, she's not."

"She was the Dark Lord's personal student, we can't be too cautious. I still don't think it's such a hot idea," Sirius said to Remus. "Nothing against you, of course, but you understand, I'm sure," he said to Peony. Peony shrugged. She had to admit that if she were on the opposite side of things, she'd be wary too. Of course, they had every reason to be.

"Dumbledore says she'll be a great asset. She knows the inner workings; she'll be dead useful. Dumbledore is never wrong." Lily said, as Remus nodded in agreement.

Peony couldn't help but think, _oh yes he is. _They were all fools, Dumbledore the biggest of them. She only worked under one man's rule, and it certainly was not Dumbledore's. She was loyal to one, and one only.

Sirius was about to retort, but the room went quiet as Dumbledore cleared his throat from a large podium at the front of the room. Remus and Sirius sat down a few chairs away from Peony. Sirius did not take his eyes off of Peony. It was as though he were trying to catch her doing something wrong.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he said. There were several mumbled responses.

"Our first order of business tonight is the Ministry problem. It has come to my attention that there is more than a few of Voldemort's followers infiltrating the Ministry. I think we should all do better to keep a vigilant eye on this, as Barty Crouch can not sniff out every single Death Eater, though he is highly efficient.

"Our second order of business is Bellatrix LeStrange. I've been informed that Bellatrix is now living in the country again and is once again working closely with Voldemort…"

Peony couldn't bear to listen to anymore. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest and she hoped no one could hear it. This was the first she'd heard of this. Bellatrix had told her she was going back to France after the wedding, though Bellatrix seemed utterly forlorn at the thought. But now she was back again, taking Peony's place…

"Peony…" Lily hissed and prodded her. Peony looked around and saw that she was the center of attention, for every single face was staring at her. She looked at Dumbledore, who was peering down at her with a smile on his face.

"Please, stand up, Peony. I think that's what they're expecting," he said. Peony stood for a few moments and then sat back down.

"Now, I know a lot of you are opposed to having Mrs. Snape join us, but…"

"She's a spy I tell you!" A gruff voice shouted from the front of the room. The person behind the voice stood and faced the audience. Peony instantly recognized him as Mad Eye Moody. He had come close to catching her, or rather; she had come close to killing him, for he was a right nuisance. She'd seemed to have made his top priority list.

"I've seen first hand what she can do!" Mad Eye shouted. "She's not to be trusted. This is exactly what You-Know-Who wants! He wants her to gain all of our trust so he can use the information from her against us! And I've told you several times, Albus, no one can be rehabilitated from the Dark Arts that quickly!"

Peony's hand twitched toward her boot for her wand, but she managed to resist the urge to murder Moody right then and there, especially in a room full of Order members. He was very astute, though too brave for his own good. He would definitely make the Undesirable list once she spoke with her master again.

"I know your concerns, Alastor, you've voiced them quite plainly, but I've been keeping a very close watch over Mrs. Snape. One would assume that she would've run straight to her master once she received my invitation, but I can vouch, that she, indeed, did not."

Peony silently reminded herself to thank Severus for stunning her before she blew everything. However, she was a bit put off that he had been right all along. He was too damn sensible.

"Now, let us commence with our meeting. All those in favor of letting Mrs. Snape join please raise your hand," Peony glanced around and was pleased to see that a little over half raised their hands in her favor.

"All those opposed?"

There were quite a few people who stuck their hands in the air; Sirius Black and Mad Eye Moody included. She knew it was settled: she was in. Dumbledore motioned for her to stand up once more, and she obliged.

"Do you accept our invitation, Peony?" Dumbledore asked her. She gave a brief nod, and he smiled warmly. "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. You'll be paired with Mrs. Potter, as it seems you both are in a delicate position." He gave a wink, and Peony stared, not sure what he meant. "Meeting adjourned. Mrs. Snape, if you and Mrs. Potter will see me please."

There was a great scuffle as everyone stood up at once to leave, though a few lingered behind to chat. Peony and Lily pushed their way through the crowd. Dumbledore stood in a dark corner, held up in a conversation with a belligerent Mad Eye, and a grim looking Sirius.

"We've warned you…" said Sirius.

"Don't say we didn't tell you so," barked Mad Eye. He turned to Peony and glared, giving her a once over, his rogue eye spinning in several different directions.

"Constant vigilance, Snape, I'm watching you." He turned to Lily. "Keep your eye on her, Potter."

He brushed past Peony, intentionally knocking into her shoulder. Sirius held out a hand, and shook hers firmly, using a bit more force than what was necessary.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he said coolly, his expression mirroring Mad Eye's. "Have a good one, Lily. Tell James I'll be round for dinner once he gets back."

He turned and left, trailing after Mad Eye, leaving Lily and Peony in total solitude with Dumbledore. He motioned for them to follow him out of a door, but stopped Peony just before he opened it.

"Since I'm the Secret Keeper of the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, I am the only one who can divulge you in the secret. We're in the Room of Requirement, in Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry."

He drew his wand, and a thin hand wrapped it's self along her throat, sealing the charm, forbidding her to tell anyone. She was disappointed; the Dark Lord hadn't yet taught her how to break the charm. It was a difficult charm to break, but he had cast it on her knowingly, which could play in her favor.

He threw the door open and led the two of them to his office. On the rare times that Peony had been inside his office, she'd always discover something new. His office was very humble, impressive, but not overly flashy. Dumbledore let them in and then promptly excused himself.

"I'm afraid I've got another matter attend that cannot wait. It shouldn't take long, but please, make yourselves at home."

Peony stared around the office and Lily sat down in a chair in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Peony spied a rather large cage perched in a corner. It was covered by a cloth so she couldn't rightly tell what was in it. Her curiosity impulse urged her to go over there and take a small peek under the cloth. Knowing Dumbledore, it was bound to be something weird and quite possibly rare. She was not disappointed. She lifted the cover and gasped.

She'd never seen a phoenix that close before, and it was so beautiful she almost started crying.

"That's Fawkes. He's Dumbledore's familiar," Lily said, as though it were no big deal. Having a familiar was a big deal, only the most powerful witches and wizards had a living familiar. Familiars stayed alive a lot longer than any normal run of the mill pet, and were loyal to their master and loyal to their master alone. The Dark Lord had Nagini, a large snake with a nasty jealous streak. She was a rare breed too, though the Dark Lord wouldn't exactly say why or how.

"He's…beautiful," Peony said. The bird slept with its head under its wing. It woke at the sound of Peony's voice and gave a low cry. It was the most pure, beautiful music she'd ever heard, and she would of liked nothing more than to of hear him sing more.

"He is isn't he?" Lily said distantly, as though she'd never noticed the phoenix before. Peony stuck her finger through the wiring and stroked his soft feathers. The bird gave another cry, and Peony got the feeling he was enjoying her attention immensely.

"Ah, Fawkes has always been some what of a show off…" Peony whirled around to find Dumbledore observing the scene. Peony hastily covered the cage again as though she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't of been.

"Oh, it's quite alright, my dear. It's not every day you stumble across a phoenix. But for now, I think it's best that we make haste, time is always flying."

He took a seat behind his desk, and waved his wand, producing another chair for Peony. He made a teepee with his fingers and gazed over his half moon spectacles at them.

"I thought it might be best to give you duty detail in private, as it would appear, not everyone is excited about you joining us."

"I understand, Professor."

Dumbledore gave her a half smile.

"You're not a student anymore, you may call me Albus, or if you prefer, Dumbledore."

"It'd be weird to call you buy your first name." Lily chimed in. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in Lily's direction. "All formalities out of the way, I'm assigning you both to Hogsmeade detail. I find that it's best to protect the school, and I cannot rightly have any Aurors near the school, for it might cause panic. Once a week, you both shall report to Aberforth."

"Who's Aberforth?" Peony asked, forgetting her manners completely.

"I believe you met him earlier," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, you're talking about the man who escorted me to the meeting. He seemed to be a bit on the odd side."

"Ah, yes. He always has been. He's my brother you see."

Peony's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't mean that…"

Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. Lily muffled a giggle.

"It's quite alright. I'm fully aware and I've heard a few rumors about him myself. Moving on, your patrol starts next week on Wednesday, and begins at five PM sharp and ends at midnight. Some one else should be along to relieve you at that point."

"You finally give me duty, and it only lasts seven hours. I'm not afraid of a little work, Professor." Lily said, an annoyed expression on her face. Clearly, she'd never had any kind of responsibilities and had been getting restless.

"I understand, Lily. But the both of you need as much sleep as you can get. You're with child, might I remind you."

"Yes, yes, so I've been told," Lily said with a wave of her hand. "But I don't see why everyone feels so compelled to go easy on me. I'm not a child, I can handle it!"

"Perhaps we can work something out once you're in a more stable condition. Now, I know the both of you must be itching to get home, so I bid you both good night. Lily please escort Mrs. Snape out of the castle and back to the apparition point."

The two said their good byes, and Lily led Peony through the castle, out on the grounds and through the gates. The night sky was bright, and the stars were twinkling. Lily said a quick good bye before she disapparated. Just as Peony was picturing her destination, she thought she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. A dog sat on all fours, panting happily. The dog came up to her and sniffed at her crotch, but she held out her hand for it to sniff and lick. She scratched the black dog behind its ears and it wagged its tail slightly.

"Good dog…" she cooed.

The dog jumped up and stretched its long body. Peony was surprised for the dog was taller than she when it placed its paws on her shoulders for support. She gave a nervous giggle and tried to prod the dog off, but it was too strong for her. Peony froze and the dog growled, baring it's teeth maliciously.

"Mother fucker!"

Her shouting must have scared the dog slightly because she managed to shove it off her this time with out any trouble. She backed away slowly. The dog growled viciously, taking an offensive stance. Peony was able to make out every last razor sharp tooth in it's mouth.

"Get away from me, you mangy fucking mutt!"

She watched in horror as the dog bounded towards her again, but its form became oddly distorted. The dog was not a dog at all. It was Sirius Black.

"Nice mouth you got there, do you kiss your mum with it?" He asked, smirking at her. Peony drew her wand and pointed it straight at his head. He threw up his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey! There's no need for that!" He cried.

"There was no need for you to scare me like that either, you bastard!" She screamed. He disarmed her quickly, smart enough to know that she was not above cursing him. He held her wand in his hand, twirling it between his fingers.

"It was a joke, a test that you failed miserably."

"Give me back my wand!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I've pissed you off, and I don't think I'm safe. So cool down for a second and I will."

Peony charged toward him, but he managed to apparrate ten feet away, causing her to grasp the air where his neck was only seconds ago. He clucked his tongue at her.

"Settle down, now. There's no need for violence."

"I'll show you violence!"

She charged after him again, but he cast a shield charm with his own wand, forcing her to fall down to the ground, panting. He stood over her, and placed a booted foot down on her torso, pinning her to the ground. She didn't bother with struggling.

"You listen to me, Snape. If you hurt Lily, I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," she said, dryly. He smiled sweetly at her.

"Good." He took his foot off of her, and helped her to her feet. She held out her hand for her wand and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Nope, I want a kiss."

"You're crazy," Peony said straightening out her robes and dusting them off. She'd only known Sirius for an hour or so, and in that time, he'd insulted her, scared her half to death, annoyed her, threatened her, and now he was asking for a kiss. He had to be insane.

"Perhaps I am, but perhaps not. I'm just a sucker for a pretty girl."

Peony threw him a disgusted look and shoved him.

"In your wildest dreams, now give me back my wand," she huffed.

"Hard to get, eh? I like a challenge. How was Snivelly able to snag a great dish like you?" He asked, throwing back his head in laughter.

Peony was not amused.

"Simple: he has way more personality than you."

This seemed to of seriously offended him: for his laughter died, and his face clouded over with rage. Peony gave him a self satisfied smirk, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I believe I held out on my end of the deal," she whispered into his ear. "Now give me my wand."

He held out her wand, and she snatched it away from him and stuffed it into her boot. Sirius finally managed to stumble out of his trance and but his guard up.

"I've got my eye on you."

"That's nice. I'm glad you find me attractive, but I'm married, so watch it."

He grabbed her arm and whirled her around so that her back was pressed against him. One hand held her hair firmly while the other pointed his wand at her throat, as if it were a knife.

"You're manipulative, and I don't believe that for one second you've turned over," he growled into her ear.

"Believe what you want, but I know the truth."

"I bet you do."

Peony's stomach lurched as he let go of her hair, and his hand wondered up her torso, cupping a breast in his palm, squeezing it slightly through her robes. Peony gave a shudder. There was just something about his mannerisms that made her want to take her clothes off. She didn't trust men who had that effect on her.

He gave a howl of pain as she brought her spiked heel cracking into his foot. He let go of her instantly.

"Goddamn it! You cut off my toe, you fucking cunt!"

Indeed, she had managed to penetrate his boot, and there was an alarming amount of blood seeping through the neat hole caused by her high heeled boot.

"That's what you get for copping a cheap feel," she said tapping the offending foot. "Still want me?"

His answer, however, was delayed, for he doubled over and vomitted on the ground. Peony felt proud. She loved putting creeps in their place, but she'd never made one vomit before. She peered over his shoulder.

"You had corn with your supper didn't you? I can see the kernels."

He held up his hand for her to shut up, but she felt a malicious streak coming on. She patted his shoulder.

"Walk it off slugger. Oh wait, that might be kind of hard," she crossed her arms across her chest, and he looked up at her in disbelief. "The next time you try to grope some one, think twice. Not everyone is going to spread their legs for you."

"You've got to be the biggest bitch I've ever met," he managed to gasp. She gave him a sharp kick in the stomach and he fell over again.

"Tsk, Tsk, that's no way to talk to a lady," she teased. He gave a hacking cough, and up chucked once more. "You apparently haven't been properly acquainted with Bellatrix LeStrange."

"She's…my…cousin…" he gasped. "You're…much…worse…"

"Oh, well, I think I'm flattered. Now if you'll excuse me, my husband is waiting at home for me." Sirius turned over, his hair plastered to his face.

"Tell…Snivelly…I said…I feel…sorry…for him," and with that he passed out on the frozen ground.

* * *

**I just wanted to point out that Peony's personality is roughly based on my sister, who's the worlds biggest bitch, a bitch that I love and wouldn't have any other way :).  
**

**Anyway, I hate Mary Sue's and I'm trying to steer Peony clear of going in that direction. I hate the idea of a female OC who is helpless and a complete victim, which is why I had Peony hurt Sirius the way she did. Ladies, if a guy puts his hands on you in any fashion that is unwanted: kick him in the nuts and put him in his place, that simple.**

** I enjoyed writing this chapter and it's my favorite by far, but some how I don't think it's good enough. It's just not very...fluid if you catch my meaning. I read all these awesome fanfictions and I look at my own work and cringe. Point being: I take my writing seriously, and I want to turn it into a career some day. I welcome constructive criticism whole heartedly because it helps me improve as a writer, so don't be afraid to leave me any. I don't get offended by it, in fact I consider it a huge favor. **

**So, I've got to go to sleep now. It's almost five in the morning. **

**Peace out. **

**Kari. **


	10. The Predicament

**Chapter Ten: The Predicament**

**_Thought I'd take a moment and insert a quick disclaimer here: This is a work of fiction based upon the works of J.K. Rowling. She owns all the rights to any Harry Potter characters, themes and such. Okay, now on with the story. _  
**

Peony sat in her cubical feeling queasy. She had woken up feeling this way, and had done her best to keep her breakfast down. Though she was miserable, she persevered and trudged into work anyway, hoping it was just a virus. In the back of her mind she knew it wasn't a virus for this was the second time this week that she'd woken up feeling like completely and utterly like…well…shit.

She did not know much about pregnancy, but she knew enough from Severus to know that sickness was on the list of symptoms to look out for. That and she hadn't gotten a period since she had gotten married, though she tried to ignore it. It was inevitable, she knew, but she didn't think it would happen that soon, though it was hard to avoid since Severus insisted that they have intercourse at least once every weekend. Normally she hated it, but lately she seemed to enjoy it more than anything.

"Are you alright dear?" Peony looked up to see Magdalena, a plump dark blonde co-worker of hers. Magdalena had immediately taken Peony under her wing. She was the maternal sort who had three children of her own.

"I'll live," Peony shrugged. Magdalena's expression was full of concern. She held a stack of paper under her arm, and when Peony eyed it, she handed them over. They were, as Peony suspected, more requests.

"Valentine's day rush," Magdalena said. Peony gave them all a once over, and groaned inwardly at the thought of having to review pleas from men who wanted to see ex-lovers. It had been this way for the past couple of weeks and Peony would be glad when Friday- Valentine's Day- was over.

"Ugh, that Trudle character is begging again," Peony said as she glanced over one request. Trudle's wife had left him and had placed a restraint order on him, though that didn't stop him from trying. "Second request in a week, you'd think he could take a hint."

"Yes, yes, men are pigs, and are you sure you're alright? You're looking peaky, dear."

"I'm fine, I just feel a bit sick that's all."

"There's a virus going around, perhaps you've caught it," Magdalena said, her concerned expression not waning. Peony wondered why this woman hadn't taken up nursing instead of working in a droll, stuffy office, filling out papers all day. Clearly, this job at the Department of Magical Communication and Transportation was not fulfilling for her.

Magdalena snatched the stack of papers from her hands and insisted that she go straight home and into bed.

"I can cover for you, dear. You just make sure you get plenty of fluids," she said, turning around and bustling off. Peony obliged, though she did not go straight home. She made a detour to the Ministry's employee clinic instead.

Peony had pulled on her favorite flannel pajamas and was lying on the old sofa in front of the cackling fireplace. She had sent Lily an owl, telling her that she would not be able to make it for patrol later on that night on the grounds that she wasn't feeling good. Of course, she felt fine after she saw the healer, for she had given her a potion for the nausea because Peony had told her it she was dreadful at brewing potions. Her mind, however, was racing.

Was she really ready to have a baby? Was Severus? Was anyone really ready to have a child? She knew it would hurt, but how much? Wasn't there an easier way? She and the healer had figured how long she had been pregnant and had come to the conclusion that she had gotten pregnant shortly after her honeymoon and was about three months pregnant, and was due around the first part of August. The healer was a bit concerned about why Peony hadn't come in a lot sooner, but Peony couldn't rightly tell her every thing. She couldn't exactly tell the Healer that she'd been putting it out of her mind and was opting for a terminal illness instead. She supposed, with time, she'd learn to accept it, and she had already started to love the lump that grew inside her a little bit now that there was no denying the fact at she was indeed, pregnant.

The fire flashed green and Peony sat up, some what startled. Lily stepped out of the fire, soot and ashes covering her clothing. She held a single bowl of soup, covered with foil, in her hand. She stepped out of the fireplace, and handed the bowl to Peony. Lily summoned a spoon from the kitchen and just barely caught it as it came hurling towards her. She gave the spoon to Peony, and smiled.

"I thought it might cheer you up a bit, yeah?" she said, sitting next to Peony. Peony spooned the first bite into her mouth, and was amazed. It was so delicious that she didn't stop eating it until it was all gone. It was nourishment that her body craved for she had only had toast for breakfast.

"That was scrumptious, thank you." Peony gave a small burp. "Excuse me." Lily shrugged at her, and took the bowl from her, placing it down on the tarnished coffee table.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. Did you go see a Healer?" Lily asked, tossing her red hair over her shoulders.

"Yeah, but she couldn't find anything wrong," Peony said, not looking at Lily. Lily didn't say anything for a moment, but Peony could tell she wanted to say something. Finally she said, "I'm surprised. It's painfully obvious that you're pregnant and I really think you should seek a second opinion. That Healer obviously didn't know what she was doing."

"I lied, I just hoped you wouldn't catch on," Peony said. Lily smiled at her, and Peony groaned and fell on her back. She was exhausted.

"Oh, it's not that bad. When are you due?"

"August, probably."

Lily's eyes lit up with excitement. Peony had hoped she wouldn't catch on because Lily liked to play buddy with her, and that just annoyed Peony. She refused to like the woman her husband had pined after, though she found it kind of hard to not like her; Lily had a contagious personality which made Peony loathe her all the more.

"I'm due around the middle of July! This is amazing! We can take them shopping together, and buy them both cute clothes and all sorts of things! It will be fun!" Lily's grin grew wider at the new found possibility and Peony cringed at the thought of what Severus would say. No, she couldn't imagine her self waltzing down Diagon alley with a fat baby in a stroller with Lily who would have her own stroller and fat baby. It was ridiculous.

"Have you told Severus yet?" Lily said, carefully. Severus was a touchy subject that Lily was careful to tread on. Peony popped a brown eye open.

"No, I'm not allowed to contact him at while he's at the school."

"Oh, well, I could pop by before my shift starts and tell him he needs to come see you," Lily offered. Peony shot up.

"Don't. It can wait until this weekend."

Lily gave Peony an odd look.

"Are you sure?"

Peony nodded. If she waited a couple of days, she could figure out a way to tell him. Of course, he'd be happy, she was sure. But the fact of the matter was, she was three months along, and she wasn't so sure how he would react when he found out she had been lying about getting her period. The whole situation was incredibly overwhelming and she couldn't help but start to cry. She tried to hold the tears back, but they swam around her eyelids, spilling out unwillingly. She buried her face in her fuzzy pajamas and started sobbing. Lily threw her arms around her, and rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

"It's alright, Peony, it's not that bad…" she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"No, it's not," Peony wailed. "I'm not sure if I can do this, what if I screw up?"

"No one is perfect. Besides, you've got a wonderful husband who will support you and love you."

"No, I don't."

Lily instantly stopped trying to soothe her.

"Of course he does! What a horrible thing to say!"

Peony looked up at her with red blood shot eyes, tears pouring down her face.

"No he doesn't!" she snapped.

"Why do you think that way?" Lily asked, her eyes wide with horror.

"Oh wake up, Lily! Do you really think he could replace you that easily? If he hadn't of been forced to marry me, he'd spend the rest of his life pining after you, miserable and lonely!"

"What do you mean when you say he was forced?" Lily said, her eyes narrowing. Peony felt the horrible truth tumble out of her lips in a not so nice way.

"The world isn't rosy like you sit there and pretend it is! We were forced to take an unbreakable vow, we had to get married and we have to create an heir. He doesn't love me; he's more concerned about not dying!"

Lily remained quiet for a few moments, but regained her voice. She did not look up at Peony.

"Is that why you decided to come over to our side?" she whispered. Peony was horrified. She hadn't meant to let it slip out like it did, but she couldn't control herself. At least she'd been able to stop herself before she said much more. Luckily, Lily had left a motive open.

"Yes, if you must know, it is."

Lily nodded her head, and to Peony's horror, Lily was silently crying.

"That's horrible. I wish he had told me that to begin with…"

"Now you don't feel so bad about kissing him at our wedding do you?" Peony snarled. Lily looked up at her in complete surprise. She opened her mouth, but no words escaped her vocal cords. "Thought I forgot, did you?" Peony stared coldly at her. Lily shook her head.

"No, I know you didn't. I'm really sorry, honestly. But if it makes you feel better, I don't feel the same way about him. I wish he would move on, and I was glad when he finally got married. But now I understand completely."

"No, you don't. I think you should leave." Peony stood and pointed at the fireplace. "Thank you for the soup."

Lily didn't protest. She stood and faced the fireplace. She didn't turn as she addressed Peony in a soft voice.

"You're very welcome. I'll see you next week."

She took a handful of floo powder from one of the pockets from her robes and tossed the fine powder in, letting the remainders dribble on the mantle. The fire burned green once more, and Lily disappeared.

The rest of the week went by unnoticed by Peony. She was going through the motions in a daze, not really aware of what she was doing. Her boss had gotten frustrated with her because she kept mixing up paper work, so he stuck her in the owlery which suited her just fine. Magdalena had become so persistent about making sure Peony was getting plenty of fluids that she was driving Peony completely up the wall.

When she got home from work on Friday, she found Severus sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her. He did not look very happy. His oily hair was fussed and his expression was serious.

"Lily stopped by to see me the other day," he said shortly. Peony opened her mouth to explain, but he held up his hand. "Let me tell you that your slip of the tongue is not going to go over well with the Dark Lord. Just what were you thinking?"

Peony rolled her eyes and flicked her wand and summoned a glass from the cupboard. She magically filled it with water, and took a large gulp. Severus' cold glare did not leave her.

"Answer me, Peony. Why did you feel compelled to tell her?"

"Oh god, don't make such a big deal out of it. It was an accident, and I managed to smooth it over."

"Not a big deal?" Severus barked, startling Peony. He never raised his voice like that.

"You're lucky she's so quick to trust you, or else we could be in a whole world of trouble right now!"

"You didn't seem to think that way when you kissed her at our wedding," Peony said, icily. She was tired and cranky, and wasn't in the mood for his crap. His nostrils flared and his face reddened.

"That's beside the damn point. You're always so quick to bring that up, but it isn't going to fly this time," he said, shortly. "Have I ever brought up the fact that you slept with the Dark Lord? No! I know that kissing her was a mistake and I'm sorry, damn it!"

Peony let her guard down, and she plopped down into a chair. She was irked that he had apologized, but she was much too tired to argue.

"Do you love me?" Her question was completely impulsive, and she didn't know why she asked it. Never once had the question of his affections been brought up, but now she had to know. She stared down at the mahogany table, watching her weak reflection in the glossy surface.

"I don't see how that's relevant…"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I've grown to care for you some what…"

"But not love?"

Severus sighed and Peony looked up. Of course he didn't love her; he loved the red headed bitch. She wasn't so sure how she felt about him in return, but her emotions were running high, another cursed side effect of the pregnancy bug.

"I don't know, alright? What is the matter with you? I come in ready for a fight and you gave up much too soon. Are you ill?"

Peony gulped; it was the moment of truth. She looked at him, and stared deep into his eyes, hoping he would read it rather than making her say it. He did not get the clue however; he rather sat there, looking confused by her abstract behavior.

"You could say that."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Severus…I…" She lost her nerve, she couldn't tell him. His confused expression turned to worry. He grabbed her hands and stared deep into her eyes, and thoughts swam to the front of her mind. His expression was unreadable at first, but then it hardened, and Peony took to staring down at the table once more.

"You lied to me," he said, dangerously. He let go of her hands, and she waited for a verbal beating. "I can tolerate a lot of things, but I will not tolerate being so blatantly lied to! I've put up with you thus so far, I've given you everything I could possibly give you, and this is how you repay me?"

Peony rolled her eyes mentally, but kept her head bowed submissively. His tirade went on and on, but Peony managed to miss most of it by tuning out, her thoughts flying every where else but on Severus and what he was saying.

"-are you even listening to a word I'm saying?"

Peony looked up at Severus whose sallow bearded face took on a pinkish tint. He had worked himself up, and Peony found his flustered state oddly attractive. By default, Severus was not an attractive man, and Peony could hardly find the time to even consider how he looked. It didn't matter. But now as she considered him, the angry gleam in his black eyes entranced her, making her wish that he'd ravish her wholly like she was some form of a goddess.

"Hm…I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Severus threw up his hands in frustration and stormed out of the mediocre kitchen and threw back the bookcase that hid a set of stairs that Peony hadn't discovered until she had been there for a couple of months. The stair case led to another wing of the house that he forbidden Peony to tread. He locked it so precariously during his absence, Peony had given up along time ago on trying to break in and discover its hidden secrets. She figured that's where he did most of his Potions work and developed new spells. She was kept in the dark, but she wasn't stupid. She secretly referred to that wing of the house as the Dungeons, even though it was obvious that the stair case led to an upstairs chamber. Every time she managed to take a peak, it was always dark, and smelled very, very musty and old.

She didn't follow him, as much as she wanted to. She wanted him to take her into the bedroom and make angry love to her. It was Valentines Day after all and she was in the mood for something, anything to satisfy her. She merely sighed and ambled into the living room and plucked a random book from the trick book case and settled down with it in a chair, not really taking in the words as she flipped through its pages absentmindedly. She glanced at a moving illustration of an Animagi morphing into his animal form and realized dully that she was reading a book on transfiguration.

"_The sole seeker of obtaining an animal form must endure months of steady torture as one prepares himself for the grueling task of transforming completely into the desired form. One must prepare his body, mind and soul and must become one with the animal he desires. There are many potions and transfiguring spells available in this day and age that will produce desired results but these methods are only temporary and do not last as long as the true Animagi form. It takes practice and patience, and is a lot more rewarding than afore mentioned alternatives…" _

Peony snapped the book shut and tossed it aside dismissively. It reminded her too much of that night and the moment she'd had with Sirius Black. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since, and had been having weirdly erotic dreams about him, and even caught her self more than once during intercourse picturing his face on Severus' body. She realized that yes, he was sort of a jerk, but no, she couldn't help but wonder what he was like in bed. Judging from his over confidence, and his loose hands, he hadn't gotten any complaints…

After several hours, the book case swung open again to reveal a sedate Severus. His movements were slow and fluid and his reactions were slow. Peony was sitting in the same spot she'd been, laying lazily reading another book she'd managed to get into. She peered over the pages and watched as Severus stumbled around.

_He's gone and got himself drunk, _Peony thought, a bit annoyed. _Isn't that just wonderful?_

She eyed him coolly, a bit upset that he'd gotten himself into a right state. He stubbed his toe on a baseboard and swore loudly. Peony couldn't stop her self from laughing at loud. He swung around and looked at her. Peony could smell the wine on him from across the room, and it made her slightly nauseous.

"Jusht what are you laughing at," he slurred, balancing himself against the wall.

"You," she said curtly. Severus let go of the wall, but instantly swayed and propped his hands against the wall once more. He closed his eyes, willing the world to stop spinning before him.

"You have….no right…." His sentence was cut short as he vomited on the floor with a splattering sound. Peony jumped up and helped him lay down on the couch. "Tell it to shtop."

Peony looked at him, confused.

"Tell what to stop?"

He licked his lips and sighed, and began snoring. Peony slapped his cheeks, and he woke with a start.

"Tell what to stop?" Peony repeated the question, not really sure if Severus had heard her the first time or not. He looked at her, squinting strangely.

"You didn't tell me you had a twin."

"That's because I don't have one. Just how much did you have to drink?"

Severus began to doze off once more. Peony shook him, but he didn't wake this time. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of what she called "Wake up sauce". She used it on particularly dreary days when she couldn't bring herself to wake up fully. It tasted horrible, but that was the beauty of it. She felt wide awake after having a few drops in her morning coffee. She tilted Severus' chin up and pried his mouth open. She spilled more than enough in his mouth. He sat straight up and began wiping at his tongue frantically as though his mouth had just been filled with hundreds of small spiders.

"Was that revival tonic?" he asked when he was finally able to speak. Peony nodded her head.

"Is it working?"

"I brewed it myself; of course it's working," he said, nastily as he stood up. His legs were still a bit unstable, for he almost fell over. He sat back down again and covered his face with his hands. Peony sat beside him, ready to give him an ass chewing for getting drunk on their first Valentine's Day together. However, he could sense what she was about to say. He held up a hand to stop her before she'd started.

"I got you something, you know. I was going to give it to you when I got home, but you infuriated me so…"

"You're very considerate," Peony said dryly. She didn't want it anyway, not if this was the way he was going to act. The fact of the matter was, Peony was going to give him something as well, and it wasn't anything she could buy. But since she found out she was with child, her plans were shot to hell.

"I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm, Peony."

Peony lit her wand and held it under his arms so that the light was shining directly in his face. He recoiled instantly, and slapped her wand away.

"Stop being such a cow," he said, irritably. He stood once more, his legs a bit more reliable than what they were before. She watched as he limped into the bedroom and came back out with a single red rose. He handed it to her, and the petals blossomed revealing a small lifelike figurine of a baby fairy. The fairy stretched its arms and gave an inaudible yawn.

"It's a fertility rose," Severus said. "Not that it matters now."

Peony handed the rose back to Severus, who seemed some what hurt by her action. There was no way Peony could accept the flower, as beautiful as it was.

"You're an idiot. Red roses signify true love."

For the second time that night, Severus' cheeks flushed pink out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Peony felt a smidge of guilt wash over her. She hadn't meant to call him an idiot, but why was he blushing so? She sighed and grabbed his hand as he turned to walk away from her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. But you have to understand my reasoning."

"You're reasoning is inexcusable," he said. Peony grew frustrated.

"I'm not saying they are! It was wrong, I know! Why can't you just hear me out?"

"I'm listening," he said, though there was a faint trace of a sneer in his voice. The irony was unmistakable. It was situations like this where Peony regretted her calloused behavior, a lot of times it came back to haunt her.

"If I had known that it upset you, I wouldn't have kept it from you. I'm sorry, I really am. But didn't you ever stop and think about how this affects me?"

"Of course I have! But that's not the problem, Peony. We took the Vow!"

"There wasn't a goddamned time limit on it! We could have taken our time and settled into this whole mess but you insisted that we get it over and done with!"

Peony felt a fresh round of tears well up. It seemed to happen a lot these days. She didn't used to be so easily affected by mere emotions, but her life…her life was a complete mess that she couldn't control. Freedom was something she thought she had, but now that she actually had it, it wasn't all it was cracked out to be. There was a price for everything it seemed.

"You don't know me, Peony. You don't even try."

"You won't let me! Most of what I do know about you comes from Lily Potter!"

Severus' eyes narrowed at the mention of the tabooed name. When ever Lily was brought up, war was sure to follow. It was beginning to wear down on Peony. She could never be as good as Lily, she couldn't act like Lily and she couldn't be Lily. Why did it seem like he expected her to? If she had any sense, she'd tell the Dark Lord about Severus' feelings for Lily but since she hadn't seen the Dark Lord since that fateful night, how was she supposed to? Even if she were able to see him, she wasn't sure she could do that to Severus. As much as she resented Severus, she wasn't that cruel, thought it might have made life a lot easier if she were.

"Stop that crying, girl. It makes you look weak," he said. Peony glared at him through bloodshot eyes, but she sucked it up for herself, though she couldn't contain a few sniffles.

"I just wanted a normal Valentine's Day. Was that too much to hope for?"

"Clearly, it was. But you did it to yourself."

"Couldn't you at least pretend to be sensitive for a night?" Peony asked.

"I tried my damned hardest, but you managed to ruin that too."

He tore the petals from the rose in his hand and tossed the shredded remains in her face. The figurine dropped to the floor with a small _thump,_ and Peony winced as the figurine screwed its face up and then shattered with out warning. Severus spun on his heel, and stormed out into the bedroom where he slammed the door shut, leaving Peony in a mess of soggy rose petals.

She did not cry anymore, she wouldn't allow herself to. He was right, crying was for the weak, and she wasn't weak. She waited a good half hour before she grew unbearably tired. She stood and stretched and decided to try the bedroom. Much to her surprise, he hadn't locked the bedroom door like she'd expected him to. The room was dark, and she could make out his sleeping form in the bed, his chest rising and falling. She wasn't sure if he was asleep or not, he wasn't snoring, but then again, he didn't always. She silently stripped off her clothes, not bothering with pulling on any sort of night gown. She climbed into bed and snuggled into the covers.

"Are you still awake?" she whispered. He rolled over on his side, turning his back towards her. He was still awake, but he didn't want to talk to her. She hesitated for a moment, wondering if he would allow her to salvage the night. She then ran her fingernails gently over his bare back. When he didn't resist her, she moved in closer and began to kiss his shoulders and neck, planting them in random spots. He shivered ever so slightly, and Peony almost missed it. She grinned in the dark. "I'm sorry," she whispered once more. "The rose was beautiful."

She ran her hand through his hair, smoothing it out against his back. The other hand snaked over his side, and caught his own. Her hand felt miniscule in his large hand, and he squeezed it slightly, enjoying the feeling of the petite fingers laced with his.

"Want me to make it up to you?" she crooned, seductively. She pulled her hand away from his and it eased towards the waist band in his pajama bottoms. Just as she was about to plunge her hand under the elastic, his hand caught her wrist and threw it off of him. She was rather taken aback, and some what hurt, but in the blink of an eye, he turned over, grabbed her by her waist and pulled her on top of him. His eyes were glimmering in the dark, and Peony reached forward and kissed the bridge of his nose. He kissed her cheek.

"Not tonight, darling, our work is done, and there is no need for us to carry on like this," he said softly.

"I'm not doing it for work." His hands massaged her thighs. He never paid much attention to other areas of her body before. It was a nice change. "I genuinely want you."

"I'm sorry Peony; I can't risk the chance that we may be hurting the child."

Peony sighed and rolled off of him. The next six months were going to be agonizing if he kept this attitude.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to finally post this. I needed to rewrite it and I'm happy with the results :). So anyway, you know the drill. Read and review. ** **And so the plot thickens. You shall soon find out why I chose Peony to get pregnant so early on. I know it's a bit rushed, but I'm in a hurry to get this story over with so I can start working on the sequel. That and I've got a million other things to do. I'm turning 18 in two weeks, and well, along with becoming a legal adult comes the responsibilities. But, I shall do my best to keep this story from sliding into the ground. **


	11. The Two Betrayals

**Chapter 11: The Two Betrayals**

**Warning: This chapter contains scenes of a sexual nature and scenes of an adulterous nature. I don't condone cheating in any way, but this is in the context of a story and I assure you, it will play into the plot.  
**

_So…boring…must stay awake…_

Peony kept catching her self dozing off. She was patrolling Hogsmeade by herself for a couple of hours until Lily's replacement showed up. Lily was finally forced to admit that walking around the village was making her extremely tired and she had to retire for the time being.

Peony's lower abdomen had swollen to a considerably size as well and it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore relieved her of duty too. Not that she cared. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like her knew partner at all. It wouldn't be the same with out Lily.

Lily provided a conversation for Peony, though they had to whisper when they roamed the streets. Usually it was about pregnancy, but sometimes the conversation shifted to Severus. Peony didn't like Lily personally, but she did like Lily as a partner. She had to admit that she was never bored with Lily around. Lily could find anything to talk about.

"You'd better wake up, Missy. You don't want me to tell Albus you've been dozing on the job," Aberforth said from the bar. He was in his usual position, dusting dirty glasses with an equally dirty dish towel.

"It would be easier if you'd let me have a cup of coffee," Peony grumped.

"I'm telling you, you won't like my coffee. It's too strong…"

"You've got a damn pot brewing back there and you won't let me drink it! How in the hell do you expect it to get drank if you don't let anyone have any?"

Aberforth clucked his tongue at her language, but continued to try and wipe grime from the filthy glass.

"If you got a house elf, maybe no one would have to bring their own cups."

This was the sort of conversation she always had with Aberforth. For some strange reason beyond her, she enjoyed squabbling with him and she got the feeling he did too.

"House elves are more trouble then they're worth."

"Can I please have a cup of coffee, please?" Peony pleaded desperately.

"I only use it to sober people up. It's much too strong for a pregnant lady."

"Who comes in and stays in long enough to get shit faced?" Peony cried, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration.

"You'd be surprised," he said, not looking up. He was determined to get a particularly nasty black spot off the glass. "I'll tell you what though; if you ask nicely I'll make you a cup of tea."

"I don't want tea," Peony said, slamming her fist into the table. "I want coffee, damn you!"

Just then the door swung open, capturing both of their attention. Peony's face fell when she saw who it was. She knew he was her knew partner. She knew by the way he made his way over to the bar and held out a coffee mug. He was certainly prepared to be there for the night.

"Ah god! He sent you?" Peony moaned. The man didn't turn around when she spoke, but merely motioned for Aberforth. Peony was absolutely appalled. Dumbledore knew that he didn't trust her. Hadn't he figured out that this man was just going to crawl down her spine and jump down her throat every time she acted "suspicious"?

"That's right. Can I get a coffee please?" He slid the mug across the bar and it landed in Aberforth's hands. Aberforth produced an old fashioned coffee pot and filled it.

"Oh, that's not fair," Peony cried, outraged. "He gets coffee and I don't?"

Sirius drained the mug in one gulp and shuddered as he sat the coffee mug down on the bar.

"God, that's strong."

"It's my special sobering up blend," Aberforth said, ignoring Peony, who was grunting slightly in annoyance.

"I should be good and wired for the rest of the night then." Sirius turned to Peony who was glaring daggers at Aberforth, looking as though she were trying to kill him with telekinetic powers.

"You ready?"

Peony didn't answer; she stood and stomped out of the building, Sirius following behind closely. She had to endure Sirius for the next four hours, and by god, she was not happy at all. They marched silently in sync through the warm May night.

"How's your foot?" Peony said, noticing he was still walking with a slight limp.

"Better, no thanks to you. I couldn't work so they fired me, and I had to move in with Wormtail. I hope you're pleased with yourself," he said bitterly. He held up his hand to her to show her two faint bite marks. His hand was slightly puffy, and the infected area had taken a greenish reddish tint. Peony took his hand and examined it closely.

"Gross, is that a doxy bite?" She asked, scrunching up her face. Sirius nodded stiffly and snatched his hand back from her, for she started to poke the wound with a rather jagged finger nail. As they passed a dark alley way, Peony peered into to check and see that nothing was hiding there. Sirius lit his wand, but nothing was there except a few empty boxes and a few trash cans. Peony motioned for Sirius to follow her into the alley way, to double check. About half way through the narrow, damp passage, they came across an old couch, which Peony immediately took advantage of. Her feet were sore, and were starting to grow numb. She let out a sigh of relief as she sat down. The couch made up for its lack of visual beauty by being quite comfortable.

"Remind me to come back after this later. Wormtail's is horrid on my back," Sirius said as he propped one foot on the arm of the couch.

Peony couldn't help but find amusement in his bad fortune. She'd managed to make his life more complicated with a stomp of her foot.

"You haven't found another job yet?"

"No, don't really care to be honest. James is always hounding me about becoming an Auror, but I figure I'm not cut out for it."

"So you like being a couch surfing beatnik?" Peony asked.

"No, but I don't really like having responsibilities either."

Peony snorted once more. He was just too amusing for words.

"And you expect that Lily will agree to make you her child's godfather?" She asked, sardonically. Sirius shot her a look.

"Shut it, harpy."

"You brought it up, not me, you mutt."

"At least I'm not a no good dirty spy," he said, giving her a defiant look. Peony threw back her head in laughter.

"That's all you've got?"

"So you admit that you are a spy?" he said, with his eyebrow raised. Peony rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not admitting to anything," she said. She didn't want him for a partner for this precise reason. He was just as bad as Mad Eye was. Mad Eye insisted on sitting in the seat next to hers at meetings so he could keep an eye on her. It was getting old.

"What I want to know is how you managed to convince Dumbledore you've turned against Voldemort?"

"I keep forgetting your partially retarded and it's hard to not get impatient with you," Peony said acidly. Sirius frowned at her.

"You aren't fooling me one bit. I can see right through you and that nasty little personality of yours."

Peony gave him a half smile, but didn't say anything. She held out her hand for him to help her up. The baby that grew within her was making simple tasks hard for her.

"You aren't fooling me either. I know you still want me," Peony said, as she reached out and squeezed his arm rather painfully for support. He winced as she pulled her self up.

"You're heavy, woman!"

The two continued to amble down the alleyway, Sirius kicking at rocks, sending them sliding into walls.

"I think you're pissed off because Severus managed to get married before you did," Peony said.

"Right, like I'd want to marry a complete bitch like you," he said sarcastically, and then immediately looked down at her feet. It was lucky for him that she had to retire her high heeled boots for a more sensible pair of shoes.

"Oh come off it. You said it yourself, you like a challenge. Did I turn you completely homosexual or are you just being coy?"

"I'm not homosexual," he growled.

"You know they say the man who denies quickly is usually guilty."

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd hex your ass so fast you wouldn't know what hit you," Sirius said, stopping to glare at her. Peony was feeling rather giddy. He was too easily bothered, which made him all the more fun to mess with.

"Prove it then," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Prove what?"

"Prove you aren't homosexual. Feel me up again, I dare you."

Sirius' handsome features took on a mistrusting expression as he studied her, trying to figure out if she was being serious or if she was just going to hurt him again.

"I'm serious. Feel me up and I won't ever accuse you of being gay again," Peony said and stuck out her tongue. Sirius grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Her whole body was suddenly electrified. In one suave movement he managed to maneuver her so that her back was pressed against the cool brick wall. One hand rested on the grey bricks while the other held her tilted her chin to deepen the kiss. She took advantage of his now slightly open mouth and their tongues met, though with a bit of reluctance. She grabbed hold of his wrist and started to lead his hand to her breasts, but he took control. He threw open her robes and pushed the simple white under shirt she wore underneath down, exposing her breast. He stood back to admire them, his eyes wide.

"Merlin," he said in an awestruck voice. "I don't think I've seen a nicer pair."

Peony pulled him back into their kiss, and things got more heated. His hands began massaging her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She was beginning to get desperate. Severus didn't dare touch her, he was too scared. Never mind Lily telling her that it was safe to have sex all through all but the last couple months of her pregnancy. The man was a wiener; there was just no other explanation. She had her needs.

Sirius' kisses began to grow more urgent as he pressed himself into her. Peony took in a sharp intake of breath as he began to kiss and nibble at her neck.

"The sofa," she mumbled, trying to push him off.

"What about it?" he murmured, and planted his face into her cleavage. She grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him off of her.

"The sofa, you moron! These bricks are scraping up my back," she said throwing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Oh, right."

Thankfully, they hadn't strayed too far from the couch. Sirius laid himself down on the flower patterned cushions and pulled her on top of him. Peony couldn't wait much longer, she had to have him, and she had to fulfill all those dreams….

She fumbled with his belt, and once she got it off of him, she flung it behind her. He closed his eyes and was smiling smugly. She rolled her eyes and tugged his trousers down around his ankles.

"You're determined aren't you?" Sirius said. She grunted in response, and began to work on his underwear.

"You're not helping any," Peony whined.

"I'm starting to think this is what you wanted all along…"

Sirius propped his hands behind his head, still wearing the same satisfied, smug grin.

"You're one to talk," she nodded towards his now bare erection. He shifted ever so slightly and looked at it.

"Touché," he said. In one fluid motion, Peony grabbed him, pushed her own underwear aside and guided him inside of her. She sat for a second, savoring the feeling. Sirius squeezed her thighs as though they were a life line.

"Oh sweet merciful Jesus it's been forever…" He moaned.

Slowly, Peony began to pivot her hips, grinding into him, gaining speed gradually until they were both thrashing about like two fish out of water, she moaning and whimpering as she lost all sense of self control…

"Who's out there?"

A wand was lit and the alley was suddenly illuminated. Peony gave a small squeak and ducked down low. Sirius started to ask what was going on but she quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Show your self!"

Peony didn't move as she listened to the footsteps draw nearer and watched as the alley grew brighter and brighter as the man got closer.

"Honey, come back to bed, it's probably just cats," a female voice called. The footsteps stopped, and the light flashed in the opposite direction.

"There's some one out here, I know it! I heard voices," the male voice barked back.

"If there was anyone here they'd of cursed you half to death already. I mean it, come back to bed or you'll catch a cold. What were you thinking coming out here without any shoes on?"

The man mumbled something under his breath, and by his tone, Peony was sure it was something negative about his nagging wife. She silently prayed to what ever entity controlled the universe that the man would have enough sense to listen to his wife.

"Now, Arnie," his wife demanded..

"Keep your shirt on, woman! I'm coming!"

The footsteps started moving away, and the light grew dimmer until it was completely dark again. Peony sat up again when she heard a door a shut. She hadn't realized it, but she had been holding her breath.

"That was close," she whispered. She scrambled off of him and immediately started buttoning her robe back up. Sirius sat up, grinning cheekily at her.

"Best patrol I've ever been on."

"It won't ever happen again," Peony threatened, throwing him a sharp look.

"Snivelly not keeping you satisfied, eh?"

Peony ignored his comment and tried her best to straighten out her hair. In the heat of the moment, Sirius had taken to pulling her hair loose out of its bun. He watched on as she twisted it back into place, leaving it as flawless as it had been before.

The two continued their patrol, silently, not saying an unnecessary word to each other. There was a spring in Sirius' step and he wouldn't quit smiling. Peony wanted to slap him, for she felt guilty about what had happened.

X

Peony fumbled with her key, trying to unlock the door. Severus had placed some sort of weird combination on the lock, and she had to twist the key and turn it just so or else it wouldn't open. Tonight, she was getting frustrated; she was too shaken up by her encounter with Sirius to get the combination just right.

"God…damn….lock…Open…damn…you…!" She cried, pausing between each word to kick the door. She heard the lock click from inside and stood back, confused. Severus wasn't due home until Friday, so who the hell was in her house, opening her door?

The door creaked open and who ever had opened it wouldn't show themselves. Peony drew her wand and stepped inside, slowly. The threshold was dark, but she could hear footsteps moving towards the kitchen, creaking slightly on the wood paneled floor. Peony shut the door softly behind her, and threw the lights on. No one was there. She slowly moved towards the kitchen, trying to be constantly aware of everything surrounding her. She held her wand out like a sword as she jumped into the kitchen, hoping to startle who ever was there.

"I see Mad Eye has done a number on your nerves," Bellatrix said from her sitting position on the counter. Peony lowered her wand. She sat down at the table and buried her face in her hands, trying to calm her self down. Her heart was racing at an alarming speed and she was afraid it was going to pop right out of her chest.

"Why do you insist on sneaking up on me like this?" Peony wailed.

"It always proves to be entertaining when I do," Bellatrix said simply.

Peony looked up at Bellatrix who had crossed her legs daintily. She was instantly horrified by the resemblance between Bellatrix and Sirius. The memories of the evenings events came flooding back, making Peony feel worse than she did before.

"Look at you; you're big as a house!" Bellatrix hopped down off the counter. "Stand up so I can get a better looksie."

Peony obeyed, and Bellatrix observed her by walking circles around her. Peony had to close her eyes; Bellatrix was making her dizzy.

"Peony the mother, well that makes for an amusing thought," Bellatrix cackled. "I feel sorry for you. Only fools have children."

"At least I can have children," Peony snapped. Bellatrix's attitude and demeanor was starting to annoy Peony.

"Oh?" Bellatrix said looking surprised. "And what makes you think that I can't?"

"I'm not stupid, I've done my homework. I know enough about potions to know that birth control potions wither you womb if you take it often enough."

"Do you see me crying over it?"

"No," Peony glared at her. "But you've always been a heartless bitch, and I'd feel sorry for any child that had to put up with you on a day to day basis."

"I see pregnancy makes you moody," Bella nodded, letting Peony's insults fly past her.

"It's not pregnancy, I felt great until you showed up."

"Oh, didn't you though?" Bella said, smirking at Peony. "Consorting with my cousin put you in a good mood, did it?"

Peony didn't know how she knew, but then again she really didn't want to know. Bellatrix put a finger on her chin and studied Peony's face, hoping for some kind of reaction. Peony, however, refused to let her true feelings show.

"Severus is going to be really upset once he finds out," Bellatrix simpered. "His own wife, the woman who is carrying his child, his sole heir, fucked a blood traitor, one of his worst enemies at that. He'll murder you!" Bellatrix twirled around gleefully, making her look completely mad.

"How does your husband feel knowing that the Dark Lord has taken his wife and turned her into a sex slave?" Peony asked quietly. Bellatrix's giddy smile was replaced with a snarl.

"That's none of your business! While you're here playing the house wife, I'm doing my best to keep the Dark Lord happy," Bellatrix hissed, sticking a shaking finger in Peony's face. Peony slapped Bella's hand out of her face as though it were a bothersome insect. Bellatrix recoiled and looked for a second as though she were going to hit Peony, but thought twice about it.

Peony's blood began to boil, and she'd of liked nothing more than to rip Bellatrix to shreds. She no longer felt sorry for Bellatrix, and she knew at that moment that Bellatrix was never her friend, no matter what their history together said. She'd lost Bella's trust the moment she'd let the Dark Lord take her.

"Hit me, I dare you," Peony said dangerously, challenging Bellatrix. She stood, glaring at Peony, as though she were seriously considering it, but remained motionless. "You can't do it. You're pathetic."

"Pathetic?" she spat. "It must be nice knowing that you've got Dumbledore to protect you from Aurors! If anyone is pathetic, it's you!"

Peony couldn't contain herself; she shoved Bellatrix with all the force she could muster. Bellatrix stumbled back, startled. Peony's actions astonished Bellatrix; she'd never stood up to her before like this. Bellatrix drew her wand.

"So it's a fight you want? I didn't think you had it in you!" Bellatrix taunted. Peony drew her wand as well, and the two stood facing each other, daring one another silently to throw the first spell.

"Immobulus!"

"Impedimenta!"

The spells hit each other, and bounced around the room, causing dishes to shatter and puncturing large holes into the wall plaster. This did not hinder their determination, for the both of them continued to throw hexes at each other. Peony managed to dodge a particularly nasty stinging curse, but was hit with a leg locking curse. She fell over, but she did not give up. Bellatrix was being considerably easy on her, perhaps afraid of the consequences if she seriously injured Peony or her unborn child.

"Riddikulus!"

Bellatrix suddenly morphed into a clown, complete with a large red nose, and green poofy hair. Bellatrix looked down at herself, and shrieked. Her black robes had been replaced with a rainbow jumpsuit and her shoes were ridiculously large. Now that Bellatrix was momentarily distracted, Peony took the opportunity to disarm her. Her wand flew out of her hand and out of sight. Peony was able to remove the leg locking curse, and stood over Bellatrix, trying to make herself tall as possible.

"Incarcerous!"

Ropes erupted from the end of Peony's wand and binding Bellatrix's hands and feet together.

"Is that all you've got? Petty, childish jinxes?" Bellatrix struggled against the ropes, but as she did so, the enchanted ropes tightened, making it more difficult to move. Peony forced Bellatrix down on her knees making it appear as though Bellatrix was begging for mercy.

"Why are you here, Bellatrix?" Peony asked, pointing her wand between Bella's eyes. Bella smiled cruelly at her, and licked her lips.

"I was sent here to give you a message, but I don't think you deserve to hear it."

"Crucio!"

Bella's face contorted in agony, and she began writhing, and screaming in pain. Peony had never put so much hate in one curse before, and she knew the pain Bellatrix must have been feeling was unfathomable. But never the less, the sight was highly amusing. Peony had always hated clowns and watching one roll around in pain was extremely hilarious. She howled with laughter and hit her with a "crucio" once more, though it wasn't as powerful because she couldn't stop laughing. When she decided Bellatrix had suffered enough, she reversed the clown attire and impatiently tapped her foot.

"You want to give me that message now?"

Bellatrix's face was streaming with tears, and she knew she had been defeated. Her sobbing had ceased to sniffles.

"The Dark Lord told me to tell you he wants your child brought directly to him once it's born," Bellatrix said stiffly. "He wants to raise it as his own. He wants to educate it himself; he wants it young and unsullied. You should feel honored."

Peony did not feel honored, or anything of the sort. She was, in fact, rather horrified. The Dark Lord did not want her as a spy, he did not want her and Severus to create a new blood line; he wanted her to have a child so he could take it and mold it into himself. Peony had grown rather fond of the lump growing inside her, and wasn't so sure that she wanted him to take it from her. She had high hopes of having a real family, but now he was going to take that away from her….

_Why am I not happy?_

She'd never seriously doubted the Dark Lord's decisions; she'd always assumed he was right and that his word was best. When he made her take the Unbreakable Vow with Severus, she thought it was a huge mistake- that was until she got that letter from Dumbledore. But this idea seemed completely insane. Why had he made her marry Severus? Couldn't he of just impregnated her himself? Why did he insist on throwing her back in to a world that he'd taught her to despise? None of it made any sense.

"Do not question his motives, Peony," Bellatrix warned. "His word is law. He knows what he is doing."

Peony did not respond. She severed the ropes which bound Bellatrix, and Bellatrix stood, more calm than Peony had ever seen her. She searched for her wand, and found it in the sink. She quickly tucked it into her robes and addressed Peony.

"His intentions were to make you stronger; he wanted you to see the world for what it is. He could not protect you forever, just as you cannot protect that baby forever. Love is for the weak; do not fall into that trap, I'm warning you. It can only hurt you."

Bellatrix cupped Peony's chin in her hands, and lifted her face so that Peony had to look her directly in the eye.

"You loved me, and you loved the Dark Lord. It got you nowhere and only hurt you. Do you see what I mean?"

Peony nodded.

"I'm going to leave, and you're going to make yourself a nice cup of tea, and go straight to bed. I will not tell the Dark Lord what happened here tonight and you will not breathe a word to anyone, not even Severus."

Bellatrix turned on her heel, and made her way through the desolate house, and left Peony standing in shock. Peony then realized she had to talk to Severus…surely he would have something to say… surely he would have some sort of opposition to this…

As soon as Peony was sure Bellatrix was gone, Peony bolted the door and locked the windows. She rummaged frantically through Severus' desk for a piece of parchment and a quill. As soon as she found them, she scribbled a quick note to Severus.

_I need to see you now, it's urgent._

She prodded Toki awake, and tied the scroll to the miffed owl's leg. Before Toki could protest, Peony shoved him into the fire place and threw a pinch of Floo powder in.

"The Potion's master's office, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry!"

The bird gave a disgruntled hoot as he disappeared, flapping his wings furiously. Peony paced in front of the fire place, waiting for Severus to reply. Ten minutes passed, and just as she was about ready to give up; Severus' head popped out of the fireplace.

"What in the hell did you do to that bird?" He asked, scowling at her. His hair was completely disheveled, and there were large bags under his eyes. There were a couple of minor cuts oozing on his face. It was very apparent that he had been woken by an irate owl. Peony knelt before the fireplace.

"You aren't supposed to send animals through the Floo Network, with good reasoning I might add," he said, shaking his head slightly. "You of all people should know that."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but it's urgent and I wanted my message to get there as soon as possible and it would have taken ages for him to fly there," Peony said. She tried to calm down, but she was on the brink of full blown hysteria. Her only relief was that she was finally able to talk to him.

"Out with it then," he said, growing impatient. Peony didn't know where to begin. Bellatrix had told her not to tell Severus about what happened, but she wasn't sure if she meant everything, or just the dueling. "You're wasting my time, Peony. I've got classes to teach and I don't have time for petty nonsense, so tell me or I'm leaving."

"Bellatrix stopped by for a visit."

Severus raised his eyebrow in slight surprise, but he did not seem to be discomforted by the sudden appearance of his wife's some what insane friend.

"Oh? And what did she want?"

Peony told him everything, excluding the part about Sirius, and he did not seem to be surprised or outraged like she thought he would be.

"I don't see what the problem is," he said.

"The problem is he wants to take my child from me! _Our _child, Severus!" Peony cried. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to vomit. She did not want to think about the Dark Lord completely isolating her baby, keeping it devoid of any human contact.

"His will be done, Peony. You act like you're actually attached to it," he said.

Peony stared at him in bewilderment.

"Of course I am! It's my baby!"

Severus sighed and rolled his eyes impatiently, like he was about to explain something very simple to a small child.

"It hasn't been born yet, Peony. It's not alive yet."

"You don't feel it kicking, you haven't felt its heart beat, so don't tell me it's not alive because it is!"

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that –"

"Is that you're an arse?"

Peony glared at Severus. How could he say such things to her? How could he be so insensitive? He just didn't get it; no matter what Bellatrix told her, she'd never stop loving her child. So what if love was for fools? The baby had been growing inside her, she had created it, and it was part of her. How could she not love it?

"Peony, stop this childishness. If he takes it while it's young enough, you won't know what you've missed," Severus said. Peony felt the strong urge to kick him in the forehead. He would've deserved it.

"But I'll spend the rest of my life wondering what I did miss!"

Peony dissolved into tears. She'd never cried like this before, not even when her father died. She was defeated; there was just no getting around it. She had to obey her master, even if it meant doing something so excruciating. Nothing was more painful than giving up her unborn child when she was perfectly capable of caring for it. She felt like a dog that had been beaten into submission.

"We can have another child if it means that much to you," Severus said quietly.

"It's not the same thing!"

"Of course it's not, but do you really see anyway around this? Do you really want to cross him?"

"No, I don't. Severus please come home, I really need you right now."

"You know I can't," he said.

"Of course you can't," Peony spat bitterly. "You're wife is at home, going crazy with grief, but you've got more important things to do than comfort me."

"Listen, Peony," he said. "Go get some sleep, and I'll be home on Friday."

"Of course you will."

"I'll see you this weekend."

"I'm going to go stay with Mum."

"And may I ask why?"

"Because I don't want to be by myself, that's why."

"So be it, but don't tell her anything," Severus warned sternly.

"I'm not stupid."

"Good night, Peony."

Peony turned away from the fire, wiping away her tears, wondering what she was going to tell her mother when she asked what she was doing there at one o clock in the morning.

"Will you be here when I come home on Friday?"

Peony didn't turn as she shook her head. She wasn't sure if she would ever want to come back. Not if it meant facing what she'd come to fear the most.

"I'm sorry, Severus."

She turned but he was already gone.


	12. The Epiphany

Chapter 12: The Epiphany

Peony moped around her mother's house for the next month, leaving only to go to work and to Order meetings. Dumbledore replaced her when she told him her she wasn't capable of night patrol anymore. He understood the reasons she told her; she wished she could tell him the real reason. He had turned into something of a father figure for her. She just couldn't betray the Dark Lord and give herself completely to Dumbledore, but she vowed that she wouldn't tell Severus what happened at the meetings anymore. He just took it back to the Dark Lord, and people were starting to disappear. She hated to think of what had become of them. Her image of her master had been warped severely.

"Peony, dear, Severus is in the fire. He wants to talk to you," her mother's voice called from outside her door. Peony sat down the quill she was using to write in her journal with and frowned.

"Tell him I'm busy."

Peony knew that she couldn't avoid Severus forever as much as she wanted to, but right now, she was so miserable she didn't really want to face him. It had been a long day at work, and she had a headache, which was only made worse by her mother's announcement. She heard her mothers footsteps make their way down the stairs and she went back to writing in the simple brown leather bound journal.

_I feel like such a traitor. How come I'm having all these feelings? I don't know if I could ever forgive the Dark Lord for what he's going to do to me. Doesn't he understand that a mother needs her child just as much as a child needs her? I wish I could just go to sleep and never wake up. Life is never complicated when you're asleep…_

"He says he'll wait," her mother was back, and Peony rolled her eyes. Damn him and his perseverance. Why couldn't he take a hint?

"Tell him he's going to be waiting a very long time, then," Peony said. She turned back to her journal, but it was useless. She was tired of writing.

"Tell him yourself. I've got a pie in the oven and I don't have time for this frivolous nonsense. Come down and talk to him."

Peony groaned; she had to talk to him now. Her mother had taken a liking to Severus for some reason Peony couldn't fathom. But Peony was her daughter; shouldn't she be taking her side?

Peony stood and stretched. She mentally prepared herself for a fight though that was the last thing she wanted right now. She just wanted some peace, why couldn't he just leave her be?

Her mother was busying herself in the kitchen, trying to listen on while not being overly conspicuous about it. Peony took a seat in her father's old royal blue arm chair, which was sitting slightly to the left of the fireplace. Peony took in a deep breath and to her astonishment, she caught a whiff of pipe smoke and sawdust; the exact scent her father once carried.

"I see you've managed to drag yourself away from your work," he said sneering slightly.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come home."

"If that's all then you already know my answer," Peony said, standing up.

"Peony, this has gone on long enough. You need to be here with me, where you belong. You can't stay with your Mum for ever."

"I don't intend on it, but my answer still stands. I'm not coming back. Deal with it."

She turned on one heel and left the room hastily, ignoring Severus calling after her to come back and talk to him.

"If you walk away from me," he hollered at her back, "I'm coming to get you myself."

He'd been calling on everyday since school ended. She figured he must have been lonely whiling away the days by himself. She felt kind of bad for him, but she really did not want to face him and the fact that he would so willingly give their child away like it was a piece of meat and not a living being. She knew she'd have to let go eventually, but part of her told her to stand her ground.

Her mother had no idea what was going on between Peony and Severus. She just assumed that they had a particularly nasty argument and was glad to house her daughter and her grandchild. But she was starting to get restless, and Peony knew she was getting tired of being the messenger between her and Severus.

Peony barricaded herself in her bedroom and plopped down on her bed, clutching Maggie close to her chest. She stared at the ceiling, wondering how her life had turned to total chaos in the course of one month. Her eyelids grew heavy, and the plaster shapes in the ceiling started to swirl together…

Then there was a loud knock at her door. She rolled her eyes, but did not respond. He must have been very determined.

"Peony, I swear if you don't let me in I'll break this door open," Severus said. Peony did not move from her spot on the bed, but continued to stare at the ceiling. He pounded some more on the door, and when he got no reaction, he took to ramming his shoulder into the door with all the force he could muster. She didn't flinch as the door flew open with a deafening bang. He stumbled into the room, panting and glaring.

"You could have just used your wand you know," Peony said flatly.

"I wouldn't of had to break the damn thing open if you'd of just let me in," he replied coldly. Peony sat up, and glared back at him with equal intensity. Severus regained his composure and took a seat at her desk. He spotted her journal and his lips curled into a nasty smile. He began to flip through it, skimming its pages, reading aloud some of the more incriminating entries she had written while she was in school.

"_Today, Archie Brewster smiled at me in potions. I know it sounds silly, but I think I'm in love. I'm only fourteen years into my life and I'm in full blown love. I couldn't bear to think of what he'd say or think if he ever found out that I did love him. I think its best that he never knows, and I'll love him from a distance…forever pining…_ touching really. You're quite the poet, who knew? Oh and this one looks interesting." His voice took on a fluttery mocking tone.

"_I think I'm going to faint! Archie Brewster found a love note that I thought I'd thrown away- I think Giovanna found it in the rubbish bin and gave it to him, she's always threatening to tell him because I never shut up about him-…but he came up to me today and gave it back to me, with out saying a word! If he hated it, wouldn't he tease me and show all of his friends? Maybe he just respects me that much, but I think he likes me, diary, I really do! He seemed so shy and was blushing…I dream about how those lips would feel pressed into my own…"_

Peony jumped up and snatched it from him, stopping him from reading anything that could cause her further embarrassment. He grabbed her upper arm, forcing her to stay in place. The journal was dropped to the floor; it's pages bent by the impact.

"Do you know what happened to Archie Brewster?" He said, sneering. Peony tried to wrench herself free, but he held her still. She knew perfectly well what had happened to Archie Brewster.

"He and Giovanna Harting started going steady in the fifth year and were married fresh out of school. I was never one for gossip, and I did find it disgusting to watch them walking down the corridors together, but every so often I still think back to my second year when I caught them in the dungeons in a very heated- ah-embrace. I'll hand it to Harting, she did have a great rack, nothing compared to yours of course." He glanced pointedly at her heaving chest.

His fingers dug into her flesh, causing her to cry out in pain. Her cry startled him enough to let go, but this was a huge mistake on his part. She rounded on him, punching him every part of him she could reach. She managed to knock him out of the chair, and he landed with a large thump on the carpet. He tried to protect himself by covering his face with his arms, but Peony wretched them out of the way with one hand and hit him square in the nose with the other. There was a thick crack, and blood started gushing from his nostrils.

"Don't you ever put your fucking hands on me again!" she screamed, retreating at the sight of his bloody face. Severus moaned in pain and clutched his face, staining his hands with blood.

"What is going on in here?"

Peony whirled around to face her mother. Her mother took a quick glance arou

nd the room, but her eyes settled on Severus who was trying to staunch the blood flow with his sleeve. She rushed to his aid, her wand pulled out. She muttered a quick spell and the blood disappeared from his face completely, though his nose was beyond repair.

"What did you do to him?" Her mother's attention was now focused on her. She was not happy; in fact she seemed to be quite annoyed.

"He hurt me," Peony grumbled, rubbing her upper arm. The fact of the matter was, her fists were in worse shape than her arm was. She was sure there was bound to be a bruise there, but her knuckles were starting to swell.

"So you had to go and break his nose? Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'Turn the other cheek?'". Her mother hovered over Severus once more, and helped him sit up.

"He doesn't have any right to hurt me like that and he got what he deserved!"

"He's your husband!"

"She's right. I shouldn't have done that," Severus said. The two stared at him in surprise. "I lost myself; forgive me for my lapse of judgment."

Peony shrugged. At least he was man enough to admit that what he did was wrong. But if he thought that by being gallant he'd instantly regain her trust, he was sorely mistaken.

"I'm sick and tired of this nonsense," Peony's mother huffed. "You belong at home with him, not here with me. Please, Peony. You're making yourself miserable along with the rest of us."

"He's a pig, Mum. I'm not going back."

"Peony…" her mother started, but Severus stopped her.

"Perhaps you should leave us to talk this out."

Peony's mother glared at him, and then at Peony, studying the two, trying to judge whether or not Peony was going to attack him again once she left the room.

"Alright," she said slowly. "You mind yourself, now Peony. At least let him plead his case before you turn him down."

"Yes, Mum," Peony said through gritted teeth. She was treating her like a misbehaving three year old, and it was annoying her. Peony was glad when she finally left.

"Aren't you going to punish me for breaking your nose?" Peony said, placing her hands on her hips. The gesture made it very clear that if he tried, he'd get more than a broken nose.

"No, like you said, I deserved what I got," he said. He took a step towards Peony, and held his arms out. "I don't know what I did to upset you so, but what ever it is, I apologize. But you cannot stay here any longer. You have to come home."

"And why is that?"

"He commands you to come home."

Peony stared coldly at him, trying to project the image that she did not care what he told her to do, though she knew she could not defy a direct order. She was bound to him, and was obligated to do as he said, no matter what it was.

"Your mother is right, you know. You can't avoid me for the rest of your life, Peony. I'm at a loss."

"So you had to go to him, did you?"

Severus took Peony's hands, and got down on one knee. Peony was horrified for a moment, thinking he was going to ask her to marry him, which was completely ludicrous.

"I'm begging you, please, come home to me. I miss you."

"You're pathetic," Peony said, wrenching her hands loose from his. "You're a liar, and I'm insulted that you think I'm fool enough to believe you."

Severus looked slightly hurt but his expression hardened. Peony felt a slight pang of remorse, but didn't let it bother her. He was a lying son of a bitch, and he deserved to be treated as such.

"You're being stubborn, and I won't tolerate it anymore. Pack your things, we're leaving," he said, standing up. "If you weren't such a calloused wretch than maybe we could actually make this work." He turned to leave, but Peony caught him by the shoulder.

"Fuck you, Sev."

He stood for several moments, staring at her strangely as though she had just sprouted antlers and was defecating on the carpet. His mind fought a war: one side was out raged that she'd defied him and insulted him while the other part cheered her on for standing up for her self.

"Lily is having way too much of an impact on you," he said, as he titled her chin up. They locked each other into the mother of all staring contest. Peony's eyes started to dry out and began itching; waiting for his next move. She managed to push a lock of lank, greasy hair out of his face with out breaking the gaze. This distracted him, and he tore his eyes from hers to look up at the spot on his face that she'd just touched as though she'd left a highly poisonous germ there. He looked at her again, his face puzzled. Peony had come out triumphant even though it was a small victory. She cut her losses, and decided she would at the very least negotiate.

"Give me a kiss, a good, warm, genuine kiss, and I'll come home," she challenged him with a fierce gleam in her eye. Severus hesitated, but brought his mouth to hers and kissed her, softly, on her bottom lip.

X

It took Peony a while to get settled back into the house on Spinner's End. The house's familiar surroundings reminded her painfully of the night Bella had come to see her. Severus had reverted back to his usual quiet, sullen self within a week's time. He only spoke to Peony when ever he wanted to ask her a question, but idle chattering was far beyond him.

He'd let her tend to the garden in the back. The garden he said was his mother's at one point in time, though she eventually gave up on it. It took Peony days to whip it into shape. Years of neglect had brought weeds taller than she was, and wild vines that refused to be cut down with out a fight. When she finished it finally, the back yard that was once a complete mess was now a proper place for her to sit back and enjoy the sun rising and falling.

She found gardening to be very relaxing and satisfying. She loved the way the gritty dirt felt in her hands, and there was nothing more satisfying than taking a bath after she'd finished in the garden. In some way, she felt close to Severus' mother when she worked in the garden.

One day, just as the sun was about to set, Peony stood trimming back a rose bush that had sprang to life once she had cut the vines away from it's brown crumbling leaves. Severus' head popped out of the back door, and promptly told her she had a visitor. Peony dusted her hands off and waddled back in to the house.

Sitting in the living room, drinking a cup of tea on the worn out old fashioned couch was Dumbledore. He looked at her and smiled grimly.

"I'm afraid I've come to whisk you away for a couple of hours," he said, placing the cracked cup and saucer on the coffee table before him. Peony made a mental note to buy new ones as soon as she got a chance. He turned to Severus who was looking quite irked at Dumbledore's appearance. "I hope that's alright with you."

Severus gave a swift nod of his head, but remained quiet. Dumbledore turned to Peony and held out an arm to escort her outside. Peony gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek and took Dumbledore's arm.

Once they were outside, Dumbledore addressed Peony with unusual grimness.

"I'm afraid that there had been quite a massacre and I'm certain the Death Eaters were personally involved. I can't tell you where we're going, but if you will, I'd prefer it if we traveled by Threstral. It knows where we're going."

Peony, who'd seen her fair share of people dying, noticed a pair of gleaming red eyes peering at her from around the house. Dumbledore gave a sharp whistle and the demonic looking horse revealed it's self from its hiding place to obey Dumbledore's command. It bent down on two legs, allowing Dumbledore easy access to its back. Once he was on the horse, he threw a wrinkled hand out to Peony as hoisted her on to the Threstral's back. He gave another sharp whistle and the Threstral took off into the sunset at full speed. The sensation of the wind blowing so harshly in her face gave her a sense of freedom the likes of which she'd never felt. They soared through clouds, and Peony couldn't help but stick her hands out and try to catch a handful of cloud, though it was impossible, but enthralling none the less. They flew for what seemed like hours on end, but in reality it couldn't have been more than forty minutes. The Threstral started its descent back to solid ground, and they landed with a small "thump" on the ground.

The stars twinkled as Peony and Dumbledore dismounted. They had landed in some sort of a forest, not completely different from the one near the village she lived in. The moon shone through the trees, giving the atmosphere an eerie feeling. The forest was entirely too quiet. There were no frogs croaking, there were no crickets chirping. They trudged silently through the forest, making Peony wonder why Dumbledore had called upon her.

They entered the town, snaking through the streets silently. The village was dark and cold; it seemed to be completely void of life. Peony looked up towards the sky and was startled to see the Dark Mark hovering in the distance. It stood out so admirably from the rest of the sky, but yet it gave Peony a sense of dread. She wanted to turn and run, but she was so numb with fear, the only thing she could do was follow Dumbledore.

The brick house stood still, making it all the more ominous. Dumbledore stopped at the front door and turned to Peony.

"I'm afraid what you're about to see is probably going to mar you, and I'm sorry for that. The victims have been left in place for further investigation, but only upon my request. I'm not so sure of the motive behind this, but I have my theories. ."

He waved his wand and the lock on the door clicked, and the door creaked open slightly. They both stepped inside the dark house, and the lights flashed on. There was nothing wrong on the surface, but there was that definite sense of death that Peony was all too familiar with.

"Shall we proceed up the stairs?"

Peony followed Dumbledore up the flight of steps that groaned under their weight. Peony held on to the banister for support, afraid she might run into something so utterly horrible she might faint and fall.

It was dark upstairs as well, but Dumbledore took care of that as well. Peony gave a scream: a bloody form of a woman lay sprawled out on the wooden floor. Her eyes were wide and blank, and the expression on her face was nothing short of terror. Dumbledore bent down and shut the woman's eyes.

"I'm afraid this isn't your typical murder. The person who is responsible for this clearly wanted to have some fun…"

He stood, and silently pushed open a bedroom door. He motioned for Peony to step in a head of him. She flipped the old fashioned light switch on and instantly hated Dumbledore as she took in the horrific scene. It was something out of a horror movie. She turned on one heel and fled the house. Once she was outside, she violently vomited. She gave a scream of agony, and shook her fist toward the sky, towards the Dark Mark, towards the heavens. She dissolved into gut wrenching tears, collapsing to the ground. She didn't care if any one should hear her. She felt a hand place it's self on her shoulder, trying to soothe her, calm her, but nothing could calm her.

"She was just a child, how could some one do something so horrible?"

"I don't know, Peony. The child died an untimely death, way before her time. I need your help Peony. I need to know if you know who did this."

"Bellatrix…"

There was not a doubt in her mind. She had sat there and watched Bella so cruelly torture people in the same fashion. Slitting some ones throat was Bellatrix's style, but how could she do such a thing? She at least hoped that Bella had done the child in quick and painless, with out the torture.

"I suspected as much."

He turned and went back inside leaving Peony to cry by herself. Of all the things she'd seen in her life, of all the people she had watched die, nothing compared to seeing that little girl laying so lifelessly mutilated on her bed. Peony tried to shake the thoughts of the blood stained walls. The child had died grasping at her throat, though it did not appear as though she had struggled.

Dumbledore stepped back into the night, and placed a comforting hand on Peony's shoulder. His presence made her feel safe, like she knew nothing bad would ever happen to her as long as he was there. It was something she'd felt long ago for the Dark Lord, but now that feeling was gone, and all she could do was fear him.

"The child was not the first innocent victim. There have been many formalities, and it is my belief that this was some sort of cryptic warning. The husband has disappeared, though I'm certain he is still alive."

Peony stared at the ground, ripping up grass from the lawn and squeezing it in her fist. It felt cool in her hands, a complete contrast to what she felt inside: white hot anger and fear. That could be her child. The sight would haunt her for the rest of her life.

"I didn't know," Peony whispered with a shudder. "I didn't know, and I took part in it all… He told me they deserved it…he told me they were nothing but nuisance insects that just needed to be smashed…I believed it…I'm a fool…"

"Peony, I brought you here for a reason. I believe that Voldemort sent his minions here because of something you told him. I mentioned something about the husband a few weeks ago at a meeting. He had been prompted by the Dark Lord to join him as he's a ministry employee just as you are. He holds a very important position, a position that is vital in the over throwing of the ministry. I placed himself and his family in hiding, in this very spot."

Peony felt a horrible surge of guilt. Lily had stopped by to check on her once, and had indulged that James had been personally guarding the husband of which Dumbledore had spoke of. Lily also mentioned the location, though it was vague enough that it would have taken some time to figure it out but the code was breakable none the less. Peony thought she caught a glimpse of Severus lurking in the shadows, eavesdropping, but she merely dismissed it thinking that it wasn't very important. It was not directly her fault, but she shouldn't have let Lily say anything to her or she should've at least taken some extra precautions. She took small comfort in the fact but it wasn't near enough solace.

"What about Lily's husband?"

"Ah, well, it was very lucky indeed that Mr. Potter had the night off. The guard that was on duty however was not so lucky. He managed to get the said father and husband away in the knick of time but in the process of trying to save the child, he and the mother were thwarted and thusly met their demise. His body was returned to his family."

Peony forced herself to look at Dumbledore. He had known all along. His expression was not that of remorse, but that of hope, as grim as the situation was.

"If you knew so much, how come you let me in the Order?"

Dumbledore's eyes lit up, twinkling and slightly moist. The moon was full, causing his eyes to sparkle even more so than they already did.

"You are not a lost cause. It is true, I jeopardized the safety and well being of everyone belonging to the Order, but I had hopes. I thought that if you saw first hand the horrors your so called master brought on that you might change your mind, on your own. Was I right to assume so?"

Peony sat silent for a moment, not really sure what to say. The past month had left her tired, wanting and most of all confused. The Dark Lord had betrayed in her in the worst way possible, by wanting to take the one thing that she had come to realize she wanted more than anything. It occurred to her that he did not care about her. He cared about himself; he was too far beyond loving any one. He did not even love himself, he was totally incapable. Her delusions were shattered, and her eyes were opened.

Peony nodded her head. It had come to this; it had come to the point where she could no longer trust herself, or her husband. She would not betray Severus by ratting him out. It wouldn't do him any good. He'd still be the same person, with no remorse for his actions and their consequences. He'd have to come to his own epiphany just as she just had.

"I give myself over completely to you, Professor."

Dumbledore's mouth curled into an amused smile, his twinkling eyes not faltering.

"You will do no such thing, Peony. You give yourself completely to your self. I am not your master, and you will continue your work not for my benefit, but for the benefit and memory of that little girl, and for the benefit and redemption of yourself."

He held out a hand to Peony. She hesitated, but then took it. He helped her up, blowing the blades of rogue grass off her robes with the flick of his wand.

"While this is a drastic change, I feel you should probably continue on like you have been. I am not asking you to spy, but I am asking you to act as a false leak. Tragedies such as this can be avoided."

"He'll know I'm lying. I'm not very good at Occlumency."

Dumbledore bowed his head, respectfully, though it was an ironic sort of gesture.

"I am fully aware of this fact. I should think that living with Severus has played slightly to your advantage. You've become increasingly better at it with time. But if you should like, I could take a couple of hours out of my leisurely nights to help you out some. I dare say you and Severus could use some time apart."

It was true. In order to be able to think clearly with out the danger of her thoughts being read, she had to build up some sort of defense system. She thought that Occlumency would be rather difficult to learn, but she'd learned to do it unknowingly, though it was unstable and could be penetrated. It would soon be essential to learn to do it properly and to learn how to project false images and emotions. That would be the difficult part, but she knew it was probable and almost mandatory. As she thought, she got the distinct feeling that her thoughts were being x-rayed. With out thinking, she instinctively threw her defenses up, the mental shield blocking any attempted infiltration. Dumbledore seemed pleased.

"This is a choice you had to make on your own. Remember Peony, there are no right or wrong choices. There are mistakes, but mistakes are easily forgiven, though not entirely forgotten. You can regret them for ever, or you can do your best to correct them."

Peony embraced him, feeling refreshed. The little girl wouldn't have died in vain. The relief was overwhelming; the inward conflict that had been raging on for weeks had finally been settled. Tears of relief slid down her cheeks. This didn't change the fact that she had to give up her child when it was born. She was bound by the Vow, but more so by fear. The vow was fallible though she wasn't sure she wanted to take the chance. If she died, her child would be in the exact same situation it was stuck in now. It had a mark on its head, and it hadn't even been born yet. If she stayed alive, she could do her better at finding a solution rather than if she were dead.

"You're an independent woman, an admirable trait. You couldn't reach your full potential when it was being controlled. You're not a sheep, Peony. You're not working for me, I could never ask you to do so. You need to figure out the world for yourself. I am here to guide you, but not protect you. Protection is one thing that you can do with out."

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I'm ready to do what's right," Peony said, wiping her nose and gazing Dumbledore straight in the eye. He did not break in to her mind; he didn't have to.

"I know you are."

Somewhere in the distance, a wolf howled mournfully.

* * *

**Right-o. You know the drill. Read and Review and I'd be grateful if you could point out spelling mistakes or errors in the formatting. It gets fudged up sometimes. So if I need to fix something tell me. I don't always get it the first or second time around. Most of my spelling and grammatical errors are fixed in word but if it's a typo that takes the form of another word, as some of you can surmise, word doesn't know that it's misspelled. Anyway, enjoy! **

**Perhaps some next chapter preview is in order? **

** _Chapter 13: The Torture_**

_**Severus, bless him, shook his head. Bellatrix pulled a long knife from her robes. It glinted in the light, and Peony was able to see just how sharp it was. She recognized the knife. It was blood stained, for Bellatrix preferred to keep some kind of memoriam to remember her victims by. **_

_** "If no one has any objections…" she said, her lips curling into a nasty smile. The room stood silent, looking at the knife. **_

_** "Are you mad?" Severus hissed at Bellatrix. Peony's eyes went wide with horror. They couldn't possibly… "Are you not aware how dangerous that could be?" He turned to the Dark Lord. "With all due respect, Master, but perhaps you should wait until she's ready. She doesn't have much longer, perhaps a couple of days…" **_

_** "The Dark Lord does not wait, Severus!" Bellatrix said, looming over Peony with the knife, holding it above her head. Peony waited for her to plunge it into her chest, she almost would have welcomed it. Severus knocked her arm away. **_

_** "I won't allow it!" **_

**_"You're not in any position to bargain, Severus!"_**

**Well anyway, I'm off to write chapter 15. Tata! **

**_  
_**


	13. The Torture

Chapter 13: The Torture.

_She felt nothing, she saw nothing, she heard nothing, she tasted nothing, and she smelled nothing. She was nothing. Everything was black, but yet, her mind was running smoothly like clock work. Right now she was in blissful purgatory. This was better than the torture she was about to wake up to…_

_The torture…_

Peony sat up abruptly, causing Severus to jump out of his seat. He had been waiting for almost a week for her to wake up. She looked around. She was lying on the old threadbare sofa. Her heart was racing, her head was pounding. She winced in agony as the pain seared through her head, causing her to cry out in pain.

But then she remembered.

She felt her lower stomach instinctively. The roundness was gone, and there seemed to be a wound there. It was sore, but it was paled in comparison to the torment that throbbed in her head, and the fear that weighed down on her heart. Her chest tightened and she found it suddenly difficult to breathe.

Severus supported her back, and tipped a goblet to her mouth, pouring the icy liquid down her throat. Her headache dulled instantly with the rest of her physical aches and pains, but it did not do much for her panic. She looked at Severus who stared blankly at her.

"They're….gone…" she finally managed to say. Her voice was broken and raspy, her volume barely above a whisper. Severus bowed his head slightly; confirming her statement.

"The baby, what about the baby? He took it too?" she choked. Severus bowed his head once more. Peony looked him straight in the eye, her gaze shaken and unsteady. Her eyes were glazed over, tears about to fall. She screamed.

It was a mournful scream, a scream so filled with grief, Severus had to cover his ears just so he could block out all the emotion. She dissolved into tears, wailing, and Severus could do nothing but watch on. He felt tears threatening to fall from his own eyes; he had seen the baby, he had seen what he had created. It was heart wrenching to watch the Dark Lord carry off his son, his one true contribution that mattered. The Dark Lord hadn't even let the child have a name. He kept his head bowed, and waited for Peony to cry her self hoarse. He could not stop the agony she felt; he knew he'd never understand it.

"Did you see it?" She asked when she finally managed to calm down.

"I did."

"Was it…"

"Our son made his entrance into the world healthy."

Peony said nothing more, but her shoulders shook and she sniffled. Severus placed a stiff arm around her.

"Forget about him, Peony. We can start afresh. The Dark Lord gave us permission to have another child if we wished and he would let it alone…he just wanted the boy…"

Peony held up a shaking hand. .

"Say no more, Severus. We will discuss this no more. I've already told you that it's just not the same. Asking me to forget about this is like asking Merlin himself to give up his powers. If you wish to tell the Dark Lord that I am no longer his, and believe me I'm not…tell him this: I don't need his permission to do a damn thing. I'm my own person. Tell him I will have my son back if it's the last thing I do."

Severus was not surprised by her little confession. He had known all along that his wife would eventually rebel. He knew it the moment he married her. He wished he had her will power, he wished he had her courage…but he did not.

"I will not tell him. You shall do as you wish, I cannot stop you. However, I can not deny the fact that I think you're making a grave mistake by defying him…"

The look in Peony's eye was so fierce, and so hate filled he had to look away.

"He made a grave mistake by taking a child away from his mother," her voice was low and dangerous, but Severus knew she meant business. He did not respond; there was nothing more he could say to her.

He bent over the coffee table, scanning the various potion filled bottles that graced the surface. He picked one up, examined it, and handed it to Peony.

"You need rest."

Peony uncorked the bottle and swallowed the contents with an audible gulp. It took several moments for the potion to kick in. Her eyelids grew heavy, and she slumped back down into her pillow. She stared Severus straight in the eye.

"His name is Sebastian Severus, after my father and his."

"Forgive me, Peony."

She was already asleep, and she didn't hear him.

_Two weeks earlier…_

Lily had finally given birth. The baby boy who would be known as Harry James had decided to wait in his mother's womb, safe and sound from the world for another two weeks before he finally decided to grace the world with his existence. Peony had been to see Lily at her home, where she recuperated. Lily seemed to be happy, and the baby was healthy and pink. Peony thought he rather looked wrinkled and not really what she expected a new born to look like. But, little Harry was charming in his own little way. Peony liked the way his little fingers grasped her much larger finger when she offered it to him. It gave her a sense of contentment that the baby felt safe in her arms.

"He's beautiful, yeah?" Lily said, as Peony smiled warmly down into the bundle of squirming blankets. Peony nodded and cooed meaningless words down at the child.

"You'll be having your own soon," Lily said, pointedly. It was true, Peony was due in less than a week, and she was expecting to go into labor at any given time. She had cleaned up the house on Spinner's End thoroughly, but yet, it just wasn't clean enough. She really hated the nesting stage. It wasn't satisfying in the least, and she hated cleaning. The impulse was too great for her to ignore. She was driving Severus nuts. She insisted on washing every scrap of cloth in the house at least once a day, and on mopping the floors and scrubbing the baseboards with a tooth brush.

"Don't remind me." Lily laughed, and Peony handed her baby back to her.

"So what's your plan?"

"What do you mean?" Peony asked.

"Birthing plan, silly! Are you going to stay at home or go to a hospital…"

"Probably stay at home."

Lily shifted against her pillows and leaned in closer to Peony.

"Severus is wonderful at potions. Make sure he brews lots of pain killing potions. I opted for the natural route. Big…mistake…worst pain imaginable." Lily patted Peony's hand. "You're my friend and I'm looking out for you."

Peony stood frozen to the spot. Lily had never called her a friend before. Peony was slightly touched. She had experienced betrayal of the worst kind from her so called best friend, even though she should have seen it coming. Even though Severus was in love with Lily, there was not that chance of her stealing him away from her. That was because Peony never had him to begin with. If only…if only.

Peony left that afternoon with a sense of euphoria. Peony didn't have the slightest idea of how she could solve her problem. The Dark Lord was just too powerful and infallible. An impending sense of doom had enveloped her over the past several weeks, and no matter how hard she tried to find away around it, nothing could stop it. Severus had taken a complete vow of silence towards her, which in the past was something of a relief, but now she needed something to distract her from her own thoughts that tormented her. So she opted for Lily instead.

X

The front door flew open with a bang. Peony sat up, breathing hard. She looked to her right, where Severus normally slept, but he wasn't there. He had gone to a Death Eater rally earlier, and she had gone to bed with out him. She had been told to go as well, but she merely said that she felt tired and that she didn't feel up to it, which was partially true.

Peony reached for her wand on the nightstand and slowly got out of bed. She was certain now the intruder was not just her husband. There were different voices floating from the living room.

"Go get her, Severus. The time has come."

Peony crept out of the bedroom, and into the hallway. Shadows flickered from the dim light cast by the oil lamp in the living room in the hallway. Peony's heart began racing. She peeked around the corner, her back pressed against the wall.

Three people stood in the living room. She recognized two of them, but the other, she couldn't quite make out. They were all wearing the standard issue Death Eater robes and masks.

"Perhaps we should wait until she is ready to deliver, my Lord." One of the forms said as he bowed to the tallest. The man that bowed was Severus. Peony realized with numb horror that the tallest man that she didn't recognize was Voldemort himself.

"Are you questioning my reasoning_?" _ He said. Peony had never seen the Dark Lord wear the Death Eater uniform. She always thought that he was above it.

"No…I…of course not, my Lordship." Severus bowed deeply once more. Peony wanted to slap him for being such a puppet. She had hoped that he'd grow some guts and stand up for her.

"I think he's turning soft on us!" A jeering, female voice called. Peony blanched inwardly. It was Bellatrix. Bellatrix pulled off her mask and slapped Severus hard in the face with it. He blanched, but his face remained emotionless.

"Now, now, play nice, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix gave the Dark Lord a simpering look at bowed down in front of him. It made Peony sick and angry. Although she had turned completely against him, she was still harboring jealousy and contempt toward Bellatrix for even attempting to take her place. She was Peony, no one took her place.

Peony risked another peek around the doorway, but to her horror, the Dark Lord was looking straight at her. She ran towards the bedroom, but before she could throw the door open to lock herself in, she was hit with a leg locking curse. Her legs buckled beneath her and she fell to the ground.

"_NO!" _

The Dark Lord slapped Bellatrix hard across the face, sending her flying into a wall, where she tumbled to the floor next to Peony.

"I told you NOT to harm her you stupid girl!"

The Dark Lord stood over Peony, ignoring Bellatrix's sniffles as she pulled herself up from the floor. Peony couldn't bring her self to look at him.

"I was hoping you would show up for tonight's meeting, but given your current condition, I shall forgive you this time. However, you are no use to me when you're with child. I've come to collect my dues, my flower."

Peony tried not to flinch as he pulled her up.

_No! NO! Anything but this! _

With Bellatrix's help, he managed to heave her on to the couch, where she lay, frozen with terror. Severus grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

_Severus…please…please don't let them…please…_

He seemed to understand her thoughts, for he looked down at her, his face slightly remorseful.

"How do you suggest we induce labor, my Lord?" Bellatrix asked, sneering down jubilantly at Peony. The Dark Lord thought for a second.

"I haven't the slightest," he said. Peony could imagine he was frowning; had he not planned this out more thoroughly? Peony was relieved. They couldn't do anything until she was ready to give birth. She'd keep this baby in her womb the rest of its life if she had to. "Severus, do you have any ideas?"

Severus, bless him, shook his head. Bellatrix pulled a long knife from her robes. It glinted in the light, and Peony was able to see just how sharp it was. She recognized the knife. It was blood stained, for Bellatrix preferred to keep some kind of memoriam to remember her victims by.

"If no one has any objections…" she said, her lips curling into a nasty smile. The room stood silent, looking at the knife.

"Are you mad?" Severus hissed at Bellatrix. Peony's eyes went wide with horror. They couldn't possibly… "Are you not aware how dangerous that could be?" He turned to the Dark Lord. "With all due respect, Master, but perhaps you should wait until she's ready. She doesn't have much longer, perhaps a couple of days…"

"The Dark Lord does not wait, Severus!" Bellatrix said, looming over Peony with the knife, holding it above her head. Peony waited for her to plunge it into her chest, she almost would have welcomed it. Severus knocked her arm away.

"I won't allow it!"

"You're not in any position to bargain, Severus!"

"_Silence!" _

Bellatrix and Severus turned to the Dark Lord, who had taken off his mask, and was looking livid.

"Bellatrix is right, Severus. It is mandatory that I take the child tonight! However, I cannot allow that Peony be awake in the process. Severus, go to your stores and bring us some Draught of Living Death. That should do the trick."

Severus looked defeated, and Peony felt a surge of terror. Her hopes that they would wait had been dashed. They were going to take her child whether she was ready or not.

"Go now, Severus."

Severus quietly walked over to the trick bookcase, opened it and disappeared behind it. Bellatrix bowed before her master.

"My Lord, I am glad you see things my way."

"I don't see things your way, I just don't see any other way…" he said dismissively. If it weren't for the fact that Peony was numb with terror, she would've laughed. Bellatrix's face fell, but it stiffened, trying not to show any emotion. The Dark Lord bent down to Peony's level and stroked her cheek.

"Peony…" he said, softly. "Peony…Peony….Peony….I wish there was a different way. You shall be revered above all other servants for doing this service for me." She heard Bellatrix scoff. The Dark Lord planted a kiss on Peony's forehead, and the spot burned. Tears began to slide from Peony's eyes. It was over. "It was hard, letting you go, Peony. If I had it my way, I would have let you stay with me, forever. You're my flower, and nothing will change that." His eyes told a different story. Peony could see nothing but cruel sadism.

He stood, and faced Severus who had come back with a small bottle.

"She's your wife, you administer the potion."

If Peony wasn't mistaken, there was a tear forming in Severus' eye as he bent over her. His hair cascaded over his face in sheets as he worked to hide his mouth.

_Severus…please…I beg you…do something…_

He forced her mouth open with one finger and poured the contents down her throat. He kissed her on her forehead, in almost the exact spot that Voldemort had kissed her moments before, and it stopped burning.

"I'm sorry, Peony." He whispered.

It was over…over…over…

Blackness enveloped her eyes, and her brain became a foggy whirl of emotions. They disappeared, and she knew nothing more.

* * *

**Hooray! Read and Review if you know what's good for you. Nah, I'm joking, I'm not working for the Mafia, but a review would be nice.**

**Fun facts about Peony:**

**Peony is 3 years older than Severus, which would make her about 23 or 24 about this point in time. Her middle name is Dextra, which also happens to be her mothers first name. Her first name is Peony because Dextra kept a garden and the spring/summer she was pregnant with Peony, her peonies flourished. Peony has an older brother who works as an ambassador for the English Ministry of Magic in China. He may or may not show up in the sequel.  
**


	14. The Alibi

**Chapter 14: The Alibi**

Peony stared blankly out of the window, watching the outside world, but not really seeing the birds fly past. She took a drag off her cigarette and exhaled long tendrils of smoke which lingered over her head like a demented halo.

"Peony…talk to me…please," Severus pleaded. She hadn't said a word to since she had woken up the first time from her coma of sorts. He had begged her to talk to him, but she remained silent. He was sure she was plotting. It was frustrating none the less. Didn't she realize that he had experienced the deep sense of loss too? Didn't she realize how hard it was to lie to everyone and tell them that the child had died due to complications when the child was really alive?

Peony continued to stare out of the window but didn't say a word. He had taken a leave of absence from his teaching until he was sure Peony would be okay. At the rate she was going, he'd never get back to work. He was getting desperate.

"Peony…"

"Severus…"

She had spoken, finally. Perhaps it was a good sign…or perhaps not. She was now staring coldly at him.

"Forgive me, Peony."

"You're not the one that needs to be forgiven."

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she looked confused, as though she wasn't quite sure who she was talking about.

"Peony I wish you would consider having another child…"

Peony turned back to the window, where she continued to stare out. Severus sighed. The first time she had spoken in a few weeks, and he had ruined it. He left her alone and went to call on some one he knew would get her attention.

X

"Peony," a soft, lofty voice called from the hallway. Peony turned from her position at the window. Lily poked her head through the bedroom door and her face fell. Peony knew she must have looked awful. She couldn't remember the last time she had washed her hair. "Peony, get up. Let's go for a walk."

X

The park was quiet, and Peony was grateful no one else was there to see her disheveled state, only an old man walking his dog. She paid no mind to him. She was also grateful Lily had opted to leave Harry at home with James. The sun was starting to set through the haze, and it gave a mystifying aura over the park. Lily spotted a set of swing sets and they made their way over to them. Peony plopped down in the one next to Lily. Lily dug her heels into the ground, and turned towards Peony.

"This was where I first met Sev. I can almost remember it like it was yesterday." The smile on Lily's face was small, and she stared off into the distance, her green eyes twinkling.

"You two seemed to be very close. What happened?" Peony asked. She'd never asked Severus, but she had always wanted to. Lily's presence made her feel brave. Maybe it was Lily rubbing off on her.

"Well… it was a multitude of things, I suppose. When we got to school, we were both sorted into rival houses…"

"Gryffindor and Slytherin…" Peony said offhandedly. Lily nodded and continued.

"He started hanging out with a bunch of bigots, and you know, with me being muggleborn, it didn't sit too well. We eventually grew apart, just like old friends do, I suppose."

"I get the feeling something else happened," Peony said bluntly. She didn't care about tact. Lily frowned.

"He called me a mudblood in our fifth year."

Peony was almost sorry she asked; no one really knew her true heritage up until she had gotten married. She couldn't understand the ridicule that Lily had gone through, though she her self had once been part of a plot to run Lily's kind out of existence. Now that she had thought about it, it was rather hypocritical.

"He didn't really have much room to talk."

"No…no…I suppose you're right…" Lily said offhandedly, and began to slightly push herself on the swing.

"Lily, can I tell you something?"

"Hmm?"

"My baby…he's not dead."

There was a sharp scraping sound as Lily dug her heels into the gravel.

"What do you mean? Where is he then?"

"He took him."

Lily stared strangely at her, trying to decipher her meaning.

"Who is 'he'?"

"Him…" Peony could not bring herself to say his name. Lily then realized exactly who _he_ was. Horror had replaced her confusion. Peony watched as Lily struggled, trying to understand, and then Lily grew angry.

"You have to tell Dumbledore!" Lily cried outraged.

"I…can't…I've been bound…I probably shouldn't have told you…"

Lily jumped out of her swing and she roughly pulled Peony out of hers. Her face was livid.

"The bastard! What are you going to do?"

"I haven't figured it out yet."

"But you are going to do something?"

"Of course I am! That's my child! He belongs with me and not with that monster who calls him self the greatest wizard of our time! I just…I don't know what I can do…"

Lily's green eyes locked into Peony's brown eyes. The look in Lily's eyes was defiant, determined. She gripped Peony's shoulders.

"Listen to me, Peony. We will get him back, I'll help you. But you have to remain strong. You have to talk to Severus…I'm sure he'll want to help. But what ever you do, don't give up, do you hear me? Don't give up!" She shook Peony slightly, as though she could shake an answer out of her.

"I won't."

Lily engulfed Peony in a hug, and the two women stood, holding each other and crying.

X

The old man walking his dog passed by, wondering why the two women didn't go inside. It made him slightly uncomfortable, he never liked crying of any sort, but he couldn't help but wonder why they were crying. His dog stopped and sniffed at a tree. A gust of wind rattled the branches. The old man zipped up his coat and waited for his dog to do his business. The man shivered from the breeze, and watched the two women walk off, holding hands. The redhead was leading the brunette, the redhead's steps were determined while the brunette's were uneasy. He watched as the two women disappeared. He turned back to the big black dog. The black dog was sitting on all fours, watching very pointedly at the two forms of the women. His ears were perked up, but he did not move. The old man thought it strange. If he didn't know any better, he'd think his dog was trying to listen in on their conversation. He tugged at the leash, and the dog snapped out of his reverie and started wagging his tail, looking at his master.

"Come on, Monty, let's go home."

X

Sirius Black made sure that the old widower was fast asleep before he changed into his human form. It was lucky for him that the old man was slightly forgetful and sometimes forgot that he was there. Sirius did not mind, though if he had been a real dog and depended on the old man, he might have had it worse off. Yes, he realized, he was lucky he could take care of himself, and he sometimes wondered how the old man would fair if "Monty" wasn't there, doing little things to keep his master alive. Sirius was certain that if the old man was right in his mind, he'd figure it out, and he might have been grateful. Or else he'd probably try and kill him. Scared people were the ones to fear.

He had stationed himself with the old man so he could keep an eye out on Peony. He had not told Dumbledore what he was doing, and he was certain that Dumbledore wouldn't approve. No, it was something he didn't tell anyone about.

He silently tipped toed through the kitchen, and was about to make his way out of the back door when his stomach let out a loud rumble. The old man hadn't fed him that night.

_Food first, then Dumbledore._

He opened the ice box as quietly as he possibly could. The ice box was bare, and all he could find was a bottle of milk and what appeared to be a moldy half eaten apple. He picked up the apple, blanched and tossed it into the trash can. He was a bit apprehensive about trying the milk. He wasn't sure how old it was. But he was so hungry even milk that had turned to cottage cheese would've worked. He uncapped the milk and took a large swig. It wasn't exactly fresh and there was a subtle hint of sourness, but it subdued his aching belly. Perhaps Dumbledore would offer him some tea and biscuits.

He poked his head into the old man's bedroom to at least make sure he was still breathing one last time before he silently tip toed through the back door and disappeared into the night.

X

Sirius rapped his knuckles sharply on the large door, hoping that the Headmaster was still awake. He waited a few seconds and knocked once more. Dumbledore finally answered, wearing a striped night gown with a matching nightcap. Sirius was dumbfounded for a second. He'd never seen Dumbledore in his night clothes before. He had always assumed that Dumbledore wore extravagant night robes of silk or possibly in the nude. Sirius tried to shake the image of a nude Dumbledore out of his mind.

_Don't think gay thoughts…don't think gay thoughts…I wonder how big his pecker is…STOP IT! _

"Hello, Sirius!" Dumbledore said brightly. He opened the door wider, and made a sweeping gesture with his arms, inviting Sirius in. Sirius stepped into his office, looking every where but at Dumbledore.

"I didn't mean to impose…"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Nonsense, I've got the rest of my life to sleep! Now, to what pleasure do I owe this late night visit?"

Sirius wondered faintly where he slept. There did not seem to be a bed anywhere. Was there some sort of separate chamber or did he just transfigured his desk into a bed? Perhaps he didn't sleep at all…that would explain the bouts of loopiness. But if that were the case, why would he even bother with pajamas? The man always seemed to be available. Sirius sat down in a chair, not waiting to be invited. Dumbledore sat in his usual spot behind his large desk and made his usual teepee with his fingers.

"Well…sir…I over heard something earlier today I thought you might find interesting."

"Oh?"

"Er…well…you see," Sirius said, not really sure where to begin. "I've been staying on Spinner's End, a couple of houses down from the Snape's…"

"And may I briefly interrupt your story to question your motives behind that one?"

"Well…you see…"

"Is it because you still don't trust Peony?" Dumbledore asked, and Sirius sank back into his chair, half grateful and half forlorn Dumbledore was perceptive. He nodded his head quickly.

"And how do you manage to spy undetected? I'm fairly certain our dear Peony could have sniffed you out by now?"

"You'd think, but she hasn't. I've been staying with a widower disguised as a dog. But that's not the point. I happened to spot her and Evans out in the park when the old man was walking me."

Dumbledore could not hide his smile, an amused, slightly jeering smile. Sirius grimaced, knowing that must of made for an interesting mental image, but he plowed on.

"I didn't quite catch every thing that they were saying, but I think it had something to do with Peony's child."

Dumbledore bowed his head out of respect for the supposedly dead child.

"Her child is dead, Sirius."

"That's what they've been telling everyone, but I don't think it is."

"And what whim do you base that upon?"

Sirius shrugged slightly. His stomach was starting to growl again, and Dumbledore offered him a tin filled with small chocolates. He took a handful and stuffed them into his mouth greedily. Dumbledore raised his eye brow at him slightly.

"Mr. Benson is forgetful, sometimes." He was slightly embarrassed over his carnivorous behavior, but he figured he was paying his penance. Something was horribly wrong and he knew Peony wasn't the cause, she was merely a victim.

"In that case, should I have the elves bring some left over supper?"

"Please."

Dumbledore snapped his fingers and two stout elves appeared, bowing deeply. It fazed Sirius that Dumbledore was so polite to them…they were way beneath him. He'd always viewed elves as inferior beings. But Dumbledore…he talked to them like they were his equals.

_Do they like that? Every elf I've come across seems to enjoy abuse…Masochistic little bastards. _

Sirius wolfed down the corned beef and fluffy potatoes they brought back for him. His stomach growled appreciatively. He hadn't realized it, but he had been extremely weak. He tried to recall the last time the old man had fed him, and he came to realize that he hadn't eaten much of anything in the previous four days. Perhaps on his way back, he'd stop and pick up a bag of dog food. The old man was so absent minded he probably would think he'd bought it but had just forgotten. If there was one thing Sirius could live on forever, it was dog food. Of all his years of being an Animagi, he'd come to realize that dog food was very nutritious and when he was living by himself, sometimes he'd pick up a bag of dog food and eat it with his morning tea. It practically made its own gravy when he mixed water with it.

"Now that you're properly fed, explain to me what you heard."

"Right…well," he started. "The old man was taking me for a walk around the park, and I spotted Evans and Snape, Peony that is, talking. I don't know, I heard Evans say something about 'getting him back, he belongs with you, not with him…' But that's all I managed to catch. They were both crying too," he added as an afterthought. "If that helps any."

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, letting Sirius' words process completely through his mind before he responded.

"That is, indeed, very peculiar behavior. But as I have said before, the child died during child birth, and I understand Peony has been taking it very hard, though I cannot blame her."

"Do you have any solid proof that the child is dead? Did you go to its funeral?"

"Severus and Peony chose not to hold a funeral."

Sirius felt a deep sense of jubilation at finding a flaw in Snape's alibi.

"But did any one actually _see_ the body?"

Dumbledore thought for a second, once more, considering Sirius' theory before Sirius had actually come right out and said it or figured it out for that matter.

"I imagine Severus did, but he was the only one present at the birth. Peony was unconscious."

"Aha! There you go! I've got extensive knowledge that mothers are supposed to be awake when they're giving birth!" Sirius jumped up and began pacing the floor, trying to form the theory that Dumbledore knew he would eventually come to.

"That could have been a possible cause of death."

"But I know for a fact that Peony was seeing a healer regularly."

Dumbledore raised a skeptical eyebrow. Sirius blushed, remembering that his relationship with Peony was on a strict need to know basis. It was true, they had sex once, but she had also talked to him, and he even allowed her to vent about Severus from time to time. It wasn't every day he got the chance to talk shit about Severus with his wife, some one who lived with him, who had to put up with him.

"Er…yeah…well…we got bored on patrol, and we talked a little bit."

"Perhaps I'm being presumptuous, and perhaps I'm veering a little off topic, but correct me if I'm wrong. It is my hypothesis that you've grown to some what care for Mrs. Snape."

Sirius shrugged, and flushed a deeper shade of red. He and Peony's relationship was weird. They loved to hate each other, and in some sense he had indeed, grown to be concerned for her, though he wasn't completely taken with her. She was charming in her own little way, and she had stood up to him. He was more curious about her than anything.

Dumbledore smiled knowingly which made Sirius squirm slightly.

"I see that I'm not completely wrong. But I digress."

"Right, well anyway. She told me that her baby seemed to be in good condition. If anything was wrong, she didn't show it."

"Ah, but you should know by now that the Greater powers work in mysterious ways."

Sirius stopped pacing and blinked, confused by Dumbledore's statement.

"Are you talking about God? I don't believe in God."

"God, the pagan Gods and Goddesses…what ever controls the universe. Fate I suppose some people might call it, but it's a very fickle and mysterious subject. Sometimes things seem to be in perfect order and the next day it all comes crashing down."

"Whatever. Professor, tell me one thing: what gender was it?"

"It was a male. They named him Sebastian Severus, although he didn't live long enough to hear his own name."

"Aha! Evans said, 'We'll get _him_ back. _He_belongs with you, not with him!' Who else could she be talking about?"

Sirius smiled defiantly at Dumbledore, challenging him to find a loophole in that one. Dumbledore merely kept smiling, like he always did. It sort of reminded Sirius of Mr. Benson who would smile that same smile as he told his tea pot stories about the Great War.

"Ah, well, this is strange indeed. But Sirius, it sounds to me like Mrs. Potter was talking about two males. It is your theory that one of which is Peony's son who is supposed to be dead. Who do you suppose the second is?"

"I think they're talking about Voldemort. I think Voldemort took her child, I think she and Evans are going to try and get him back."

Dumbledore's serene smile faded, and a more serious expression settled on his features as he considered Sirius' words and thoughts.

"And why do you suppose he would do that?"

"I don't know, but they're in great trouble if they even attempt…I can't let Evans get hurt, she means too much to Prongs."

"I think Mrs. Potter is perfectly capable of taking care of her self, Sirius. If Mrs. Potter chooses to help Mrs. Snape, that's her own choice. If you're so concerned about her well being I should think you would try to help them rather than trying to stop them. If what you are saying is true, and that is a strong possibility, there is not a stronger force in the world than a mother's love."

"But what about Harry? What if something happens to Evans and Prongs? What then? He won't have any parents!"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"In the event that something happens to Lily and James Potter, they have named you the Godfather. The basic theory of having Godparents is that their child, in this case Harry, will be placed into your care."

Sirius gulped and paled. He hadn't thought about it before, but this was true. He didn't know what kind of father he would make. He hadn't even considered getting married, let alone being a father.

"But what if something happens to me?"

"Alas, I do not know. If it should come to that, then I suppose Harry would go to live with his closest living relative. But let us not ponder on something that may never happen."

* * *

** I gotta catch up a bit, so it might be a few days before I get 15 posted. **


	15. The Old Benson Mill

**Chapter 15: The Old Benson Mill (A.K.A the Chapter in which Snape rolls.)**

**Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to write, I hope you enjoy it. Especially you Hades' Queen. Thanks for all your help with this chapter and for giving me the idea that Peony should slip Severus ecstasy. This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**Oh, and one more thing. This chapter contains scenes of a graphic sexual nature. Enjoy it.**

* * *

Bellatrix paced the desolate nursery, trying to calm the crying infant she carried in her arms. The room was dark, and bare except for a simple crib, a fireplace, and an old rocking chair. Even though the fireplace was roaring, the room still felt cold and empty.

She had tried everything she could think of. She tried feeding it from a bottle and it had merely refused. She had checked its diaper, and it was clean. Of course it was clean! The stupid brat didn't eat nor drink anything she gave it. It merely squawked and screamed, driving her up the wall constantly. If she had known that she was going to have to take care of it, she wouldn't have been in such a great hurry to take it from that stupid bitch. She should've figured any brat of Peony's would be a horrible burden.

"I put you in charge of taking care of the child, and I must say you aren't doing a very good job."

Bellatrix whirled around. The Dark Lord was smirking slightly, and Bellatrix willed the child to stop screaming. This didn't make her look very good…she couldn't keep the damn thing quiet which was part of the job description.

"Perhaps I should fetch Peony to help…" Bellatrix suggested.

"I think not. That would defeat the whole purpose of taking the child away from her."

"And just what was the purpose?" Bellatrix spat, not really caring that the consequences for being a complete bitch to her Master could be dire. She had been taking care of the baby for three months, and it was wearing down on her.

"I've told you this already, Belle. Peony needs to learn what real heart break is. She needs to know what it is to suffer. She was getting to be too dependant on me."

"Oh who gives a shit about Peony?" Bellatrix huffed.

"I do." The Dark Lord said quietly. Bellatrix sat the noisy infant into the crib, where it quieted immediately, and fell asleep. She stood completely parallel with her Master, only a few inches apart. She kissed him on the cheek and placed her arms around his waist.

"I'm yours master, I'll do anything for you, even taking care of a snot nosed sea urchin who hollers at all hours of the night and day…"

"Anything you say?" Voldemort asked, staring at Bellatrix as though he were trying to find the core of her soul. Bellatrix felt lightheaded…this was it…he was finally going to take her.

"Anything my Lord desires…" She murmured, the tension between her legs mounting, making her quiver. He brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and brought his mouth to hers.

"I want you to…" he whispered. Bellatrix snaked one arm through his robes and started to undo his belt, but he caught her wrist. "I want you to send an owl to Severus. Tell him we're in dire need of his assistance." He shoved Bellatrix away from him, and left the room with out saying another word.

She stared after him, shocked. She was sure that this would be the night that he would take her as his lover. It was her turn! After all the trouble she went through to make Peony believe that she had taken her place! She'd get that man yet even if she had to kill Peony. She turned back to the crib to make sure that the little monster was still asleep, half way hoping that the little shit wouldn't be breathing. But he was, and so she turned on one heel, leaving the room in an angry huff to write to Severus and admit her defeat.

X

Peony silently pulled the trick book case open and stepped inside, closing it behind her silently. She lit her wand, and found that she was standing at the bottom of a stair case. She was sure it would be very dungeon like, with eerie dripping noises she associated with creepy places she read about in scary novels. It wasn't creepy like she expected it to be, it was just dark, dusty, and smelled musty as though it hadn't been inhabited in years. At the top of the stair case, she found a short hallway. She poked her head into the first door on her left, and found another bathroom. Across the hall was a closet. At the end of the hall, the door was open, and she could see a flicker of candle, illuminating Severus' shadow.

He was sitting at a desk, his back to her, scribbling notes down on a piece of parchment. In the far corner of the room, a large cauldron was bubbling. Right next to the desk stood a large old fashioned cage with a large raven sitting in it, watching Severus work.

"Was this your bedroom?" Peony asked. There was a small worn out mattress lying in the far corner of the room, and most of the walls were covered in bookshelves. However, only about a quarter of the shelves were filled with books. The rest held various sized phials filled with miscellaneous liquids. This was his private storage.

"You aren't supposed to be up here, Peony," he said, with out looking up.

Peony shrugged and plopped down on the mattress. It sighed under her weight. It wasn't very comfortable for springs were sticking out in odd places, poking her bottom. She ignored the discomfort and continued to watch Severus work.

"I know I'm not. I just wanted to talk, that's all. Besides if you didn't really want me up here you'd insist that I leave, and so far you haven't."

"Fine, I insist you leave."

"It's too late for that. I'm here, I've seen it, and I'm wondering if you'll let me clean this wing up."

"No," Severus said, putting his quill down and flexing his fingers. Peony guessed that he'd been up here for at least three hours, and if he had been writing that long, he'd need a rest. He shifted in his chair, and looked at Peony expectantly.

"You've been silent for the past three months, and you've chosen to interrupt my work now?"

"Well, if that's the way you're going to be, I'll keep my mouth shut for another three months, how's that?" She said, raising an eyebrow. It relieved Severus to hear her talk like that. This was the first time in a long time that she had been her normal self.

"No, no, that's all right," he said shaking his head quickly. Peony smiled.

"That's what I thought."

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"I didn't really mean I wanted to talk, I just want to be near you, that's all."

"Peony…" he said, narrowing his eyes warningly. Peony couldn't help but laugh. The laugh seemed to crack every rib, and it felt foreign as it escaped her throat, but it felt good. It felt good to mess with Severus again. But things just weren't the same. Severus stared at her, watching her eyes twinkle as she grinned at him.

"Severus, remember when we got married, you told me you couldn't promise that you'd always be faithful?"

"I might recall saying something like that."

Peony bit her lip. The guilt she felt over Sirius had been eating her alive. She had to tell him…she had to. She just hoped he wouldn't hate her

"I was wondering if the same applied to me," she said, carefully.

"If you're talking about Black, then don't waste your breath." He saw the confused look on her face and continued. "You weren't the only ones in Hogsmeade that night."

"You were spying on me!" Peony said. She was a bit appalled, and more than a little annoyed. She'd spent months feeling horribly guilty and the idiot had seen everything.

"I wasn't spying. Bellatrix was. I sent her as reinforcement, to make sure he didn't hurt you."

"You're a bastard! You don't think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I'll have you know that I put Sirius Black in his place once, and he learned his lesson the first time around!"

Severus raised a bushy eyebrow at her.

"And so you rewarded him for displaying good behavior the second time around. I see, I see. You're boring me, you're terribly droll." He faked a yawn. Peony glared at him.

"And so you learned the hard way that sex during pregnancy is perfectly okay, you coward."

"Apparently," he said, turning back to his work.

"Oi, I'm not done talking to you, Severus!"

"But I'm done talking to you, so pardon me. I've got to do my substitute teacher's lesson plans for next week and send them in by midnight so I can keep drawing a pay check."

He should have been angry with her, but he was acting like it was no big deal. She had at least expected him to yell at her, or something, but this wasn't the reaction she had been planning on. In fact, she had been banking on a fight, it was what she wanted. All the pent up anger and frustration from the past three months needed to be taken out, on some one, or something…

Then she thought back to her walk around the village earlier that week. She had been walking around the village square, getting a breath of fresh air when a girl, an odd sort of girl, approached her and handed her a flyer. Peony took the flyer, but didn't look at it. The girl's appearance had caught her attention. Of course the girl's appearance gained a lot of attention, mainly from the old couples who were doing the exact same thing Peony was doing, only they were merely shaking their heads and whispering to one another. The girl wore a pair of semi dressy plaid pants and a simple white tank top with black suspenders and she completed the ensemble with a pair of high heeled black boots that looked painfully similar to the ones that Peony had once had but had donated to the local thrift shop. Peony tore her gaze from the boots, that she was sure had once been hers, to look at the girls face. She was startled to see that the girl had lots of metal studs sticking out of her face and her all of her hair, except her bangs, had been shaved.

"Three drink minimum, yeah?" The girl said, and Peony could see metal glinting on her tongue. "Don't bring the filth, it's sort of hush hush, illegal."

Peony stared at the girl some more, not saying a word. She was taken with the girl's bravery. She didn't seem to care that people were throwing her disgusted looks. The girl kind of reminded her of herself when she was a teenager, only she wasn't brave enough to dress how she felt on the inside.

"What's your name?" Peony managed to ask.

"The name my parental units gave me at birth or the name that I chose for my self?" The girl asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The one you gave yourself."

"Iris. They're both the same."

"Iris, has any one ever told you that they admire you?"

"Not any one who comes from your stock."

Peony shoved the flyer in her pocket.

"What exactly is 'my stock'?" Peony inquired.

Iris dug around in her pocket and pulled out a pack of smokes. She took one for her self and offered one to Peony, as though she were daring her to take one. Peony plucked one from the pack and Iris lit it for her.

"Let's go for a walk, Missus."

Iris and Peony strolled around the village, and Iris explained to Peony why she dressed the way she did, and about her life style and her friends. Peony was shocked to find out that Iris was only seventeen years old and that she had been making her own living since she was fourteen. When Peony finally got home, she felt like she had found some sort of profound truth and understanding from Iris. Iris was independent and didn't give a fuck about what any one thought of her and more so to the fact that Iris worked for herself, and didn't call any one boss. Iris was the Peony that Peony had always dreamed about being. Iris fought for what she believed in.

She had been carrying the flyer around in her pocket since that day, keeping it as a reminder of Iris, a reminder of her own independence, a reminder that she should be strong even when things seemed rough. She took the flyer from her pocket and looked at it.

"GRIMSBY," it read in big bold black letters at the top, "FRIDAY NIGHT, THE OLD BENSON MILL WAREHOUSE AT ELEVEN PM FREE BOOZE NO COVER CHARGE, JUST PARTY HARD AND MOSH YOUR FUCKING ASS OFF!"

"Wanna go to a party, Sev?" Peony asked, stuffing the flyer back into her pocket.

"Not especially," he replied as he continued to scrawl words on a long scroll of parchment.

"Oh come on, we need a break." Peony pleaded. "Please?"

Severus looked up at her.

"What sort of party?"

"The sort of party that doesn't require us to dress up all nice…please?"

"Alright, alright, we can go."

Severus sat down the quill, stood and stretched. Peony jumped up and gave him a hug.

X

Peony didn't know that there would be a band there and that Iris was singing, well not singing, more like screeching, a long with wailing guitars and off beat drums. All though it hurt Peony's ears, she sort of liked it. She liked the adrenaline that pumped through her veins as she watched people jump on the platform and then jump off, letting a sea of hands carry them to the back of the vast ware house. People were screaming, laughing, and fighting, and one thing was apparent, every single one of them was extremely drunk. There was a table sitting in a far corner that Peony guessed served as a bar. Cases upon cases of liquor sat behind the table, and a very tall man stood, serving drinks. Peony looked at Severus who was sulking and looking a bit frightened. Peony rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd to the bar.

"Two please!" Peony yelled over the noise at the man. The man poured two drinks into plastic cups and handed them to her. He motioned for her to lean in closer.

"I've got a couple of hits Go if you want to have a real good time," The man said. Peony looked back at Severus who was looking extremely pissed off because a fight had broken out right in front of him. Peony, who had experimented with drugs during her teenage years, knew exactly what "Go" was.

"I don't have much money on me…" she said, hoping the man would cut her a deal. It was almost necessary to carry around a bit of muggle money especially since she lived in a predominately muggle village, as grim as it was. The man looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention. There sat a very drunken couple –if they knew each or not, Peony wasn't sure- tangled together, kissing fiercely and therefore preoccupied.

"I'll tell you what; I'll give them to you for free if you refer me to a few people. My source has an endless supply," the man said as audibly as he could. "One time offer," he added.

"Done," Peony said.

The man pulled an old aspirin bottle from his coat pocket, not different from the one she kept in her medicine cabinet, and handed it to her. She stuffed it into her own pocket and took the two cups and waded her way through the crowd towards Severus, taking clear routes to ensure that the drinks would not be spilled. She handed one to Severus who murmured a word of thanks, and emptied it. He then mumbled something, but over the screeching guitars, cheers, and screaming, Peony couldn't hear what he said.

"What?!" She shouted, cupping a hand to her ear. Severus leaned in closer.

"I said: I want to go home! This dreadful music is giving me a headache!" he shouted. Peony pulled the aspirin bottle from her pocket and shook a white pill from it. She handed it to Severus who looked at her strangely.

"I brought them from home; I figured they might come in handy!" She explained. She handed him her glass and he popped the pill into his mouth and took a swig of her drink. He grimaced and wiped his mouth.

"Thanks for that!" He shouted completely unaware of exactly what Peony had just given him.

Two hours and twelve cups of scotch later, Peony was wasted. She had lost Severus in the midst of the crowd and had ended up in a mosh pit, sustaining many injuries, mainly to her face, not to say that she didn't afflict any damage her self. It was exhilarating; she could beat the shit out of people who seemed to enjoy it. It was a great way to relieve all of her pent up anger and stress.

She scanned the faces as she past them, all of them blurring together. She pushed her way through yet another fight, and she finally found Severus near the bar, serving drinks as the tall man had disappeared all together.

Nothing appeared to be wrong with him at first, but when she got closer, she could see that he was smiling serenely, an expression that amused her and sort of scared her. As he was pouring drinks, he stuck his hand right in the middle of the flow, trying to catch it before it got into the cup.

"Severus?" Peony slurred. He looked up at her, and smiled widely.

"Peony, my wife, the mother of my child, not the love of my life, but close enough!" He exclaimed. "Has any one told you how beautiful you look when you're in that light? It looks as though you've got a greenish aura around you!"

He didn't seem to realize that the regular light bulbs in the ware house had been replaced with green ones. He poured another glass, repeating the process of interrupting the stream with his hand.

"Wha….why're you doing that?" Peony asked, giggling and swaying slightly. She was sure she was drunk and that she wasn't going to remember most of this in the morning.

"The liquid feels wonderful on my skin, it's almost as if it were made to be on my skin…" he said, smiling in ecstasy. Peony burst into a fit of laughter, doubling over.

"What is it?" He asked as he rushed over to help her stand. He rubbed his hand down her back. "What kind of material is that coat made out of? It feels wonderful on my skin…I have to duplicate it!" He pulled out his wand, but Peony took it away from him as he had started to rub it against his face. She shoved it into an interior pocket of her coat.

"You're rolling, Sev," Peony said, and started to giggle once more. If she had been sober, it probably wouldn't have been as funny. He seemed a little anxious and was sweating quite a bit.

"I'm what?" Severus asked, trying to look at his back, but failed miserably. He began to chase his back, trying to watch it. Peony stopped him.

"Shtop, you're making me shick."

"I'm not rolling, Peony. I think you've got your thingies…of things…mixed up…Merlin, I love this shirt. It feels like velvet on my skin…" He began to feel himself up.

"But you are…that aspirin I gave you wasn't aspirin…" Peony said, trying to resist the urge to vomit.

"What was it? Candy? I want candy. Candy would taste so wonderful right now."

"It was X, Sev."

"What's X?" Severus asked confused.

"Oh…" Peony said, trying to remember what X was. "I forget…I'll explain when you'll be mad at me…" She said, incoherently. Severus gave her a large hug.

"You're wonderful, Peony. I feel wonderful. You made me feel wonderful…"

"Let's fuck, Severus…" She said, as she fell over and grasped the front of his robes. "It's been forever…"

Severus looked around uncertainly.

"Right here?"

"Right now."

She took his hand and led him to the dark corner where the couple who had been there earlier had long since evacuated. He leaned against the wall while Peony bent down in front of him trying to clumsily undo his belt. It took her a few minutes, but she finally managed. She tugged his trousers, underwear and all, to his ankles. She was face to face with his manhood.

"Merlin," she mumbled as she grabbed it, a bit disgusted. "They don't ever get any prettier."

He gasped as she took him into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around him, slowly at first, but she gradually began to pick up speed. She was unintentionally moving her mouth on him to the beat of the song that was blasting in her ears from a speaker that stood only mere feet away.

As she worked on him with her mouth, she found her mind whirling around in a drunken haze, not really aware of what she was doing or why. Black spots began to cloud her vision and she did her best to shake them away. Severus took a hold of her head, urging her to go faster, which she did unknowingly. She sobered up when Severus came.

She stood and began spitting, wiping at her tongue, trying not to wretch.

"You could have warned me!" she shouted, and picked up an open bottle of vodka and began to pour it down her throat. It burned as it made its way down her esophagus, but the drunken haze came back to her almost immediately.

"That was amazing," breathed Severus. He pulled the bottle of vodka away from Peony and threw it aside, and pulled her in closer. He did not kiss her like she expected him to, he rather shoved one hand up her skirt, shoving a couple of fingers inside her roughly. She tried to pull away from him, but his hold on her was too strong, and she was too drunk to fight back.

"You're mine." His voice was just over a whisper. It wasn't malicious, even though she was drunk she could decipher that much. She could tell by his tone and by his face that he wanted her. His unfocused eyes suddenly became much clearer. "I don't want you to ever fuck anyone else again. I wanted to kill you, Peony. Don't ever make me feel that way about you again."

Peony had thought that he was okay with it, but now she could see that he was terribly hurt by her actions. She cared for him, she really did, but even though she tried to deny it, she blamed him for everything.

"I apologize," Peony started, trying to clear her head of the fog that had settled there. She wanted to think straight, but the all the drinks she had were taking their toll on her inhibition. She licked her lips, still tasting him faintly. "I will not excuse you for pining after whass her name either…" The words jumbled out of her mouth and she wasn't all together sure that they made any sense. However, Severus seemed to understand them perfectly. He shoved his fingers deeper inside of her, causing her to jump.

"I can't help it, I'm sorry Peony."

Peony didn't hear it, because his fingers began raking her insides, sending deep waves of frustration through her body. It wasn't enough. She finally managed to pull his hand out from under her skirt.

"I can't…just do me…" She said, as she pulled him by his collar to the table that served as a bar. He bent her over the edge of the table, tugged her underwear off, flung them else where and pushed her skirt up. He positioned himself behind her, urging her to spread her legs by slapping her inner thigh softly. She obliged and he slowly penetrated her. A sharp pain shot through her insides, causing her to grimace. She had gone the longest time with out sex, and this time seemed to hurt worse than when she lost her virginity. But yet, she didn't feel cold and violated like she had her first time. She rather felt the opposite. It was a welcome relief, and he wasted no time getting to business. He gained momentum, and started pumping into her so fiercely she thought the table would collapse. No one seemed to notice the couple, perhaps far too drunk to care. They merely poured their own drinks, ignoring the fact that there were two people obviously copulating on the table before them.

X

Severus and Peony stumbled home that night, exhausted and equally satisfied. Peony stumbled around, trying to find her pajamas when she noticed a letter sitting on Severus' night stand. She picked it up, and examined it, trying to focus on the addressee. She was finally able to figure out that it was indeed addressed to Severus. She prodded him awake. He turned over and moaned.

"What?" he asked groggily, trying to fight the sleep that threatened to wash over him once more.

"You've got a letter…"

He tried to prop himself up on his pillows, but grew dizzy and plopped back down.

"Read it to me."

Peony didn't waste anytime. She tore the envelope open, and poured over the contents of the letter, sobering with every word. Her eyes widened.

"Severus, you're going to be in deep trouble if you don't go see Voldemort right now!"

Severus' eyes flew open, and he tugged the letter from her, struggling to comprehend the words. Peony picked up her wand and summoned the revival tonic from the kitchen. He downed half the contents, gave a shudder, and his eyes became focused once more. He read the letter thoroughly, jumped up and ran to the wardrobe, pulling out his Death Eater robes and mask. He threw them all on and ran out of the room, Peony chasing after him. He threw open the front door, and left it open for Peony to close behind him.

"Tell Sebastian I love him," Peony cried, as he disappeared with a loud crack. Peony quietly closed the door and slowly made her way back into the bedroom, where she collapsed, sobbing into her pillow.


	16. The Ethereal Prophecy

**Right, before we get started, I'm warning you NOW so don't bitch at me LATER, this chapter does contain rape. As much as I hating doing it, I chose to include it. Also, this chapter jumps around, so the _italics _are Pensieve scenes, and yes, this chapter is rather long. Sorry about that. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Ethereal Prophecy.**

"_I'm afraid I've never really been able to produce a corporeal Patronus," Peony said, biting her lip. Voldemort took a sip of his water. He did not smile, he was very professional. Peony felt as though she were being interviewed for a job at a very large corporation._

"_I don't see the use in Patronuses, so it's quite all right. I don't exactly approve of the method, I find it difficult to concentrate on a single happy memory, not that I have any," he said, bitterly. The reason this man intrigued Peony so much was because he had a very lonely demeanor, she felt rather sorry for him. One of her Slytherin friends had referred her to him, and she wasn't quite sure what he had told Voldemort about her, but he seemed very keen on meeting her. He had sent her a letter two weeks before graduation, and they had met after graduation at her Slytherin friend's graduation bash. He was very polite and so gallant and he seemed to know a lot of the people there (the crowd was predominantly Slytherin, she was the only non Slytherin there), but yet he did not mingle very much. The only person he'd held a conversation with was Peony herself. He had talked about his cause, and Peony thought it was interesting, but she admitted she was a half blood. Voldemort had brushed this off. He asked her if she would be interesting in joining his cause, and Peony told him she might be. So, they set up a meeting at a small muggle pub two blocks away from her house. She was more interested in Voldemort himself rather than his cause. _

An older Peony and Lily sat in a booth across from the younger couple, watching Peony's memory unfold. Lily sat quietly, observing the scene, while the older Peony stared at her hands which were folded nervously in her hands. She was ashamed, but Lily thought it might help them get Sebastian back. Peony didn't see how it was relevant but she didn't protest. Lily was smart and Peony knew that if any one knew how to get her son back, it was Lily.

_The younger Peony grew concerned about the man before her. He was obviously hurting, like she was, and she wanted to help him. He was a bit intimidating, but Peony was sure that there was a softer side to him; she could tell by the way he sighed and stared into space, looking quite sad. She felt the urge to reach across the table and touch his pale hand. _

"He's manipulating you. He's reading your thoughts; you can tell by the way he's maintaining eye contact and making it look as though he's staring into space. Of course, it's not very hard; you're an expressive person, Peony. " Lily observed. Peony nodded and watched as her younger self feeling sorry for Voldemort. She felt utterly stupid and horrid.

_Peony thought maybe it was a bit presumptuous to be so openly sympathetic towards this man; he might not take too kindly to it. She blushed realizing that Voldemort was now staring at her, taking in her appearance. He didn't seem to think that she was completely horrid looking. She was a bit flattered: men never really took an interest in her. _

"_Gaston has informed me that you've been experimenting with Elemental magic." _

"_I have a bit, but I'm still a complete novice," Peony said. She glanced around the dark, smoky room, and focused her eyesight on a pair of gruff men playing pool. Voldemort leaned forward._

"_I could teach you more, I could teach you how to harness them and use them to thwart your enemies," he whispered. His tone was intense and serious and his face excited. Their moment was interrupted as loud cheers erupted from the back corner. Voldemort whipped around looking furious. For a second Peony thought that perhaps he might curse them, but he turned back to her. "I've got another woman that I'm teaching right now, but I think I could take on another one. You show great promise Ms. Corbin; I can see it when I look at you…"_

_Peony wasn't sure what to think, but she had to admit, she was more than a little interested. She'd heard that the man sitting before her had done terrible things, but he seemed so educated and so charming. Surely half those rumors that spread about him couldn't be one hundred percent factual. _

"_Please, call me Peony," she said quietly. She hated formalities. Voldemort smiled slightly. _

"_Peony as in the flower," he said. He reached across the table and placed a cold hand on her cheek, massaging her chin with his thumb affectionately. "A name well suited for the girl who's just as beautiful as her name sake."_

"I think we should go," The older Peony said. It was hard for her to watch herself be so easily bamboozled. She should have known, she should have seen it. She was a fool.

X

Severus sat in the Hogshead Inn, drinking a glass of merlot, trying to unwind after a particularly long day. He wished he could go home to Peony. Ever since the party they had gone to back in October, he and Peony had grown to be friends of sorts. They had reached an understanding, especially since he had been allowed to help out with Sebastian because Bellatrix proved to be a deplorable care taker.

Severus watched as a very peculiar woman entered the dusty tavern. Her hair was mussed and untidy and her robes were very colorful and appeared as though she had slept in them. He studied her ethereal demeanor as she ordered a glass sherry. This woman entranced him; he'd never seen anyone like her before. The beads and chains that she wore jangled as she downed the contents of the glass. Apparently no one had told her to bring her own glass. The woman shuddered and coughed, and handed the dirty glass back to Aberforth. She handed him some coins and made her way up stairs, leaving a dusty incense odor behind her.

It was a spur of the moment decision; something told Severus that he should follow her, though he wasn't exactly sure for what reason. He downed the contents of his pewter goblet and stuffed it into his vast robe pocket. He glanced around and saw that Aberforth had disappeared completely. Severus stood and crept up the stairwell, wondering which room she was in. It didn't take long to figure it out; there was only one room that appeared to be occupied. He kneeled in front of the door and peeked into the keyhole. She sat at a small table with Dumbledore sitting across from her. Dumbledore looked some what annoyed. She had lit incense in several corners of the room, causing the room to seem mystifying. Severus pressed an ear to the door, tearing his watering eye away from the keyhole. The scent was overwhelming.

"I have been traveling abroad for the past couple of years, searching for clues to the mystic plane, sharing prophecies with a Fijian tribe of shamans, reading the stars with Chinese centaurs. But the inner eye told me that my calling is here, at home, at Hogwarts," her voice was dramatic and Severus' heart sank. She was the nut that kept bothering Dumbledore to re-open the Divination department. But Severus kept listening, smiling cruelly to himself, knowing that Dumbledore would turn her down. Dumbledore, despite all of his good qualities, abhorred Divination. He said it was an imperfect waste of time that disallowed people to focus on the present because they were too busy dreading something that might not happen.

"Perhaps your inner eye is malfunctioning," Dumbledore said. Severus was a bit shocked. Dumbledore was usually more tactful than that. However the woman did not seem to hear him or just ignored it.

"It has been foretold that my services will be needed at your school, Headmaster! You'll be putting your students in danger if you don't allow me the chance to broaden their minds to what awaits them!"

"Some how, I hardly think so. Sibyll, I cannot afford to take you on as a teacher right now. These are terrible times, the one known as Voldemort has been terrorizing our country and killing our people. Parents are afraid that they may never see their children again. The school's census had been reduced a great deal. I'm sorry."

There was raspy breathing and Severus thought for a second that the woman was crying. He peeked through the keyhole once more and saw that Dumbledore was hovering over the woman. She was writhing and clutching her chest, her eyes closed.

"Sibyll!" Dumbledore cried as she slumped and fell out of her chair. Dumbledore kneeled before her and just as he drew his wand, the woman sat up, her wide eyes rolled into the back of her head, leaving only the whites visible. She opened her mouth, but her voice was not her same misty tone. It was harsh and raspy.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal…" _

Severus' back grew rigid as a large strong hand clamped his shoulder. He looked up into the snarling face of Aberforth Dumbledore.

"Just what in the blazes do you think you're doing?" He asked, loudly. Severus started to explain himself, but Aberforth pulled him up by the shoulder and escorted him down stairs. He turned his head and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway, observing the spectacle. Severus paid no attention to him. His master was in danger, some how he knew that woman wasn't a fraud. He'd read about prophecies, and he was sure no one could act that well. Aberforth pushed the door open with his foot and heaved Severus out side.

"That will teach you to be nosing around!" The door slammed shut, and Severus disapparated.

_X_

"Dada!" Sebastian cried when he saw Severus enter the nursery. Severus froze; it had been a mistake to tell the nine month old that he was his Daddy. He thought the child had been young enough, but apparently he remembered. Sebastian pulled himself up on the rungs of the crib, his face bright. Severus picked him up and examined him; he checked his nappie, it was clean much to his relief. He seemed to be fit enough, but he was pale and had dark circles under his eyes. As he had been told by Narcissa Malfoy, who looked after him the days that Severus did not, Sebastian did not sleep, but merely wailed unless Severus was there. They were not allowed to coddle him, they were not allowed to call him by any name other than the child, and most importantly they were not allowed to show him any thing resembling love.

As much as Severus hated to admit it; he did love Sebastian. He couldn't help it; Sebastian looked very much like him, but he inherited his mother's brown eyes and brown hair. But the rest was Severus. He was proud.

Sebastian tugged playfully at Severus' hair. He winced and scolded the boy, and the boy scrunched up his face, hurt that the only person who'd ever showed him affection had chastised him like the rest. Severus softened and patted the child's back soothingly. The child's crying ceased, but he still whimpered into his father's shoulder.

_"__Imagine there's no heaven,  
It's easy if you try,  
No hell below us,  
Above us only sky,  
Imagine all the people  
living for today..."_

Severus sang softly, and Sebastian gave a contented sigh.

"_Imagine there's no countries,  
It isn't hard to do,  
Nothing to kill or die for,  
No religion too,  
Imagine all the people  
living life in peace..."_

Severus knew this was risky and that the Dark Lord wouldn't approve, but it was Lily's favorite song. She always used to sing it. Severus sat down in an old rocking chair, and began rocking slowly back and forth.

"_You may say I'm a dreamer,  
but I'm not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us,  
and the world will be as one."_

He kept rocking and singing softly, almost humming the tune, lulling the child into a peaceful sleep. The baby's soft snores hypnotized him along with the chairs fluid movements, causing his eyes to grow heavy. He thought of Peony who always waited for him on weekends so he could transfer his nights with Sebastian into the Pensieve he kept in his private studies for her to indulge in. He thought of Lily who had seemed so determined to help Peony get Sebastian back. Her plans had been foiled, and she and her family were forced into hiding. And it was all because of him.

"_Imagine all the people  
sharing all the world..."_

He regretted it. Lily was in danger. And it was because of him. The slumbering child that he held in his arms would never know his mother. And it was because of him. That night on the deserted hilltop last winter, he was sure Dumbledore would kill him. He would have deserved it. He had betrayed Dumbledore's trust in the worst way. So he admitted everything. He turned completely spy for Dumbledore, a position he'd thought would go to his wife.

There was not much Dumbledore could do for Sebastian. He had given up, but Peony spent most of her time researching, trying to figure out a way…He could say no more, nor think no more. He treasured the mere hours he had with his son, but he regretted that Peony could not hold her child, the only glimpses she got of Sebastian were through tear filled eyes in his memories…memories were nothing compared to the real thing.

"_You may say I'm a dreamer,  
but I'm not the only one,  
I hope some day you'll join us,  
And the world will live as one."_

"I didn't know you could sing." The Dark Lord's voice cut through him like a knife, his voice sent shivers down his spine as though some one had stuffed snow down his shirt, his voice made him want to run far away. Severus immediately stood and bowed as low as he could, trying not to wake the baby. The baby napped on.

"My Lord," Severus said. The Dark Lord nodded dismissively.

"You know my conditions, Severus." His voice was quiet, and he didn't seem angry, but Severus knew that he'd been caught. He didn't want to think of the consequences. He sat the baby down in the crib, where the child continued to dream.

"I do, my Lord."

"You and Narcissa have been ruining it all. She insists on warming his bottle, which I told her to take away along time ago. And you have thwarted my terms by singing to him. I cannot have this child exposed to coddling. That's the whole purpose of this experiment!"

Severus said nothing, but he was thrown off by the Dark Lord calling Sebastian an experiment. Now that he thought about it, he was truly disgusted.

"He's my son now, Severus," he said, staring coldly. "I created the Peony that you know to this day, and I created you. I created the child. Embrace it."

Severus remained silent, and he tried his hardest to not retort that he and his wife created themselves and the child. He was vain, so very self centered. Severus was not Voldemort's. He'd lost Severus when he denied him one favor.

"You aren't allowed to see the child anymore. Leave." Voldemort pointed a long white finger at the door. Severus bowed and left, his heart breaking at the thought of what Peony would say when he told her he'd ruined it. She'd be crushed.

His footsteps echoed on the dark tiled floor as he walked. He tried not to cry as he heard his son start to wail mournfully. His father's comforting presence was gone. It was replaced by the cold terrifying presence of the man that was robbing him of all of his short little life. Severus heard a sharp crack, and a whimper from the baby followed by silence. Severus continued walking, but he let his tears flow freely.

X

_It was warm and sunny which put Peony in a cheerful mood. She was also excited because today was the day that the Dark Lord, as he called himself, would fetch her and take her on as his personal student. She had been waiting for this day for weeks. She had been packed for about a week. It felt like she was going off to school again, only this time her mother wouldn't be seeing her off. Dextra Corbin didn't even know that her daughter was planning on running off with the most feared wizard of the time and Peony didn't dare breathe a word._

_Her mother knocked once, and shuffled in to her bedroom, trembling and looking pale._

"_You have a visitor," she choked. Peony's heart leapt when her mother moved, allowing the visitor entry in to the room. The visitor stepped into her bedroom looking very elegant and classy in his dark green robes. _

"_Have you got your things ready?" He asked, glancing around, taking in his surroundings. Peony tapped her packed trunk with her foot._

"_I've been ready," she said not bothering to hide the excitement that she felt. Dextra stood up straight, giving her daughter a sharp look. _

"_You're leaving?" she asked hoarsely, terrified. Peony hesitated and then nodded. Dextra's face fell and she appeared as though she had just aged ten years. "Peony, he's not the answer! I beg you, as your mother, please don't do this. It's a horrible mistake!"_

_Peony ignored Dextra and drug her trunk to the door way. She hadn't told her mother for this reason and the fear that her mother would some how hold her hostage. _

"_Mrs. Corbin, Dextra is it?" Dextra nodded and Voldemort continued. "I ensure your daughter's safety. I want to teach her and mold her to her full potential. Surely you understand that?"_

"_And just what do you want to teach her? You want her to learn how to commit acts of hate and violence?" Dextra was shaking in fury. Peony bit her lip and willed her mother to shut up before she got herself killed. "I know who you are, I know what you've done and I think it's disgusting that you want to fill my daughters head with all of your maniacal nonsense!" _

"_Peony is capable of making her own decisions, Dextra. I'm afraid her decision has been to leave with me. You and I have our differences. Come, Peony. The time has come." He turned on one heel and swept out of the bedroom, levitating Peony's trunk with him. It bobbled awkwardly in the air in front of him. He stopped at the top of the stairs and waited for Peony to follow. Dextra engulfed Peony in a large hug._

"_You'll regret this, Peony. You're my daughter, I love you and I won't give up on you," she whispered. Then she let go of Peony. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done. She willed herself to not cry as she watched Voldemort fly off into the sky with her daughter. _

_X_

_The stares were unbearable. Peony found it difficult to look at any other Death Eater, especially Bellatrix who hadn't said a word to her. Peony was sure she knew. Peony sat beside the Dark Lord who sat at the end of the table and sat so regally it appeared as though he were a king sitting on a throne. _

_Peony couldn't bear to look at him as she took her seat. Bellatrix sat across from her, gazing coolly at her. Peony slumped and buried her head in her arms. She felt horribly guilty. It wasn't right, but why did she want more? She felt a hand on her back, and a voice said in her head: "Sit proud my flower, for tonight you are my queen."_

_Who had figured it out? Who had told Bellatrix? Did everyone know or was it just her imagination? The Dark Lord held up his hand and the quiet whispering ceased. The Dark Lord cleared his throat._

"_We gather here tonight to celebrate the union of two of our comrades. I am speaking of course of the to be marriage of our lovely Bellatrix Black, and Rodolphus LeStrange. I think that a round of applause is in order."_

_Peony felt numb and she didn't applaud with everyone else. She didn't drink when goblets full of champagne appeared before them. She and Bellatrix had grown very close and the thought of losing her made her want to die. Her eyes filled with tears as she sought out Bellatrix's eyes, but to no avail. It seemed as though Bellatrix did not know about her night with The Dark Lord. Peony immediately realized she was being so cold and so distant because she was getting married to that pompous French asshole. _

"_She knows, my flower," the voice in her head said. "She saw us. She finally agreed to marry LeStrange after I convinced her." _

_She looked at her master, who raised his glass to her, and took a drink. _

Peony pulled her head out of the Pensieve, her eyes filled with tears. She didn't know why she tortured herself like that; she didn't know how it would help her. She missed Lily, she missed Severus and most of all she missed Sebastian. She felt lonely. There was only one more month left until Severus would be home for the summer holidays, and he promised to take her back to that cottage by the sea side again. But that would not heal the hole in her heart where Sebastian was missing. She needed to see him. It was killing her.

X

Peony made her way down the long path and up to the large mansion. It brought back a lot of memories, but her motives were clear. She pushed the large door open and stepped in side. It was quiet, as it normally was. She stomped her foot, trying to make noise. She wanted it known that she was present. Nothing happened but more abrupt quietness. She stomped her foot once more and this time bright white lightening filled the whole house and a rumbling clap of thunder roared causing Peony to flinch a bit. She hadn't summoned lightening in what seemed to be years.

"WHO ENTERS THE HOUSE OF MY ANCESTOR SALAZAAR SLYTHERIN?" The voice was loud, but Peony could not find the source of it. She knew who it was however.

"It is I, Peony Snape; I've come to speak with my master!" Peony called back. Suddenly she was transferred upstairs in his private quarters. It had not changed a bit since the last time she had visited it. He was sitting behind his desk, his hands folded in his lap.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure, Peony?" he said. He seemed genuinely surprised. Peony blocked her mind, tucking her emotions away, just as Severus and Dumbledore had taught her.

"I've come to plead with you."

"I figured just as much."

Peony was scared that he'd kill her for even requesting, and tried to shake the feeling of terror as he beckoned her to come closer. She obliged and he turned in his chair and faced her.

"What is it that you are wanting, my flower?"

"I wish to see my son."

Voldemort thought for a second, and Peony looked down at the floor. She suddenly felt stupid; she was sure he'd turn her down, just as he had when Severus pleaded with him to spare Lily Potter. She had been there; he was so cruel to Severus. He'd mocked Severus for loving a filthy mudblood and then unleashed a powerful curse on him that made Severus sick for days afterwards.

"I think that might be possible, my flower. You've done so well so far, but I cannot grant you permission with out asking for something in return," Voldemort replied. Peony looked up at him in complete surprise, shocked that he actually was being agreeable. She got down on one knee and bowed deeply.

"What would you like?" She asked. He lifted her face, his hands were startlingly cold, and it felt as though he were dead. He'd touched her many times before, but she never got used to it. His lips curled into a smirk.

"I simply want you."

Peony stiffened. She was under the impression that he'd been using Bellatrix for that particular task. Surely Bellatrix could do the job better than anyone else.

"I can't do that."

"Of course you can my flower. What ever has given you the notion that you cannot?" He asked quietly. Peony didn't want to say that the very idea was revolting to her, but she had also promised Severus that she wouldn't have sex with anyone else.

"I'm married now, to a worthless half blood. I'm not worthy anymore."

"I'm half blood as well, Peony. It doesn't matter. You're still my flower, my queen. You always will be, no matter whom you're married to or who else has had you."

"I'm tainted, my Lord."

"Stop this nonsense this instant, Peony!" He barked. Peony wasn't sure how'd she get out of this one, but if she stalled him long enough, he might ask for something different.

"Perhaps you should find some one slightly more virginal. You deserve so much better than me…"

"No one but you will ever satisfy me," he said, softly. "You're mine and mine alone. Severus Snape has you only because I let him borrow you. You still belong to me."

It was a sick statement. She didn't belong to any one, she wasn't a toy. She had to get away. She started for the door, but before she could take one step her body seized and stiffened and she could not move. He stood, his face a mask of sadistic fury. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly. The spell that was used to freeze her body was lifted upon contact. He pushed her through the door and down a long dark corridor. She was terrified, wondering where he was taking her. Peony cried and begged for him to stop, but he didn't listen. She knew that if she struggled that he'd kill her. He shoved her into an open door and Peony fell to the floor. She fell face first, her chin bounced off the cold stone floor with a loud crack. She felt nothing for a second, but then the pain hit; she had bitten her tongue. She spit and was horrified to see a dark pool of liquid on the floor. She tried to pull herself up but Voldemort's foot connected with her stomach. She cried out in pain and fell down again, whimpering. Then she heard him. Her cry had woken Sebastian up. He began wailing softly at first, but then it escalated into terrified screams. Peony looked up and realized in horror exactly where she was.

"You wanted to see your son," Voldemort said coldly, and Peony began to cry. He was a monster.

"Please," Peony pleaded, sobbing. "Not in front of my son, I'll comply, but please, not right here!"

Voldemort stared coldly at her, and she maneuvered herself as best she could so that she appeared to be groveling at his feet. She felt as though she were about to vomit; the pain in her stomach was spreading to her lungs.

"Get up. Begging isn't becoming of you. The Dark Lord will show you mercy." Peony stood, but the moment she tried to speak, he cast a silencing spell on her. He then turned his wand on Sebastian who was screaming in absolute terror. Peony lunged forward, afraid of what he would do to Sebastian, and knocked the wand out of his hand. The wand seemed to fall in slow motion; Peony's breathing ceased as it hit the ground cluttering on the cold stone floor.

"Go to my study," he said quietly. Peony couldn't tell if he was angry, for his face remained devoid of any emotion. "Your actions will not go unpunished."

Peony obeyed him and went back to his study. She waited on what she was sure would be her death. Why had she done it? What exactly had she been afraid of? Surely he wouldn't have killed Sebastian. She took several deep breaths and tried to remember if she'd ever told Severus what sort of funeral arrangements she wanted. It seemed like hours before Voldemort finally appeared once more. He shut the door gently behind him and turned to face her. She prayed silently, all though to whom she was praying, she wasn't sure.

"Take off your clothes," he commanded. Peony stood and began to quietly undress her self. She tried to drift off to a different place in her mind, but the surroundings made it difficult. When she was completely in the nude, he beckoned her. She reluctantly obliged, almost too shaken to walk.

"You're still beautiful," he whispered, giving her a once over. He rounded on her and backhanded her across the face. Tears sprung to her eyes and she recoiled, waiting for the next blow. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pushed her naked form against the cold wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and mentally prepared herself. It wasn't working: she was too scared. She was about to be raped and there wasn't a single thing she could do about it.

After what seemed to be eons, he entered her from behind, and she silently screamed in pain. He'd engorged his self, she couldn't think of any other reasoning. He'd never felt so big before.

"You did this to yourself," he whispered and began thrusting roughly into her. She felt as though she were being torn in two. She felt herself stretching to accommodate his new found length, but it didn't make things any less painful. His wild grunting and moaning disgusted her to no end. She would not move, she would not egg him on. She was strong; she wouldn't let her self react. She wouldn't let him know how badly he was hurting her: he'd only get off on it. She'd never wanted to be near Severus so badly. Why had she come here? Why hadn't she just sat at home? This was torture, it was horrible, and she was horrible. She was nothing but a pawn placed there to be used. She wanted to die, it would be better than this: she was nothing but a piece of garbage.

Voldemort finished with a final grunt, and he pulled out of her, causing her to wince in pain. She felt his sticky seed pour down her thigh and she was nothing but ashamed. He ran a cool finger down her boney spine and began to laugh cruelly as she shivered. She slid to the ground and blacked out, wishing to herself that he'd kill her.

X

Severus didn't like traveling through the Floo Network, but as of late it was really his only option. He was much too tired to walk across the Hogwarts grounds, through the gates where he'd disappear with a pop, and then he'd have to walk up the walk way at his own house and into the living room. No, the fireplace was much closer and it didn't require much walking.

He was finally home after the tedious week of teaching young imbeciles the fine art of potion making. To him, teaching wasn't very rewarding. The other teachers always spoke of one student who was gifted and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah…He hadn't come across an exceptional student so far. He doubted he ever would.

He kicked off his boots, not really caring about where they landed just so long as they didn't burden him any longer than necessary. He trudged to the kitchen to make himself a nice cup of tea. He threw open the cupboard and searched for the box of tea, but the box he found was empty. He was fairly certain he'd asked Peony to pick some up this week. Now he was annoyed.

"Peony!" He bellowed. He didn't insist that she go back to work after she'd had Sebastian, the least she could do was pick up an effing box of tea. Really, what did she do when he wasn't around? Peony ambled into the kitchen. The kitchen was dark; he hadn't bothered to light the lamp.

"What?" She sounded just as annoyed as he did. He was certain that there would be a fight. He wasn't in the mood for it.

"I could have sworn I asked you to pick up another box of tea this week. I come home after a long week of teaching so I can afford to feed you and there's no tea," he said. He heard Peony shuffle around by the sink. She tossed something at him, and it landed somewhere near his feet.

"If you'd bothered to look…" Peony grumbled. Severus felt around near his feet, trying to find what she'd tossed at him. He realized that they were still stumbling around in the dark.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," he muttered. He drew his wand from his robes and sent a streak of light flying towards the wall lamp. It lit and cast a faint orange glow around the room. He looked down at his feet and saw a small plastic cylindrical canister. He picked it up and peeled the lid off. It was filled to the top with tea bags. He looked up at Peony, sorry that he'd snapped at her. She was standing at the sink, leaning on it with both hands, her back to facing him. It was then that he realized that some thing was horribly wrong with his wife. Her long hair covered most of her face, but he could see that she was grasping the sink fairly hard. Her knuckles were white.

"Peony, are you okay?" he asked, cautiously. Peony didn't turn.

"No, Severus, I'm not okay. Thanks for asking, though," she said. Her voice was some what weak and was trembling, like she was either on the verge of tears, very angry, or perhaps both.

"What's wrong?"

Peony slowly turned around to face him, and he dropped the canister in shock. It landed on the floor, spilling the tea bags every where. She had a large bruise on her cheek, one of her eyes was swollen shut, and her bottom lip was swollen as well. What stuck out to him were the many small bruises that covered her neck. His breath caught in his throat.

"Jesus, Joseph and Mary, what in the hell happened to you?" Severus yelped, rushing over to inspect his wife more closely. He tilted her neck and inspected the bruises that covered most of her neck. Numb with horror, he realized that they were hickies. There was no mistaking the distinct tooth marks. "Jesus, Peony!" He exclaimed. By the greenish tint of the bruise on her cheek, he figured her injuries had been sustained a couple of days before. Peony smiled oddly, and Severus thought she looked quite deranged.

"Funny story, you're going to laugh," she said, chuckling a bit. Her eyes were glazed over. It was as if she weren't really talking to him, but rather to some one invisible. "So, I got the brilliant idea that I'd march up to the Dark Lord and demand that he let me see Sebastian. Much to my surprise, he agreed. Of course, you know how he works, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. You could only guess what he wanted in return."

Severus' face fell as it dawned on him what Peony was talking about.

"Peony, you promised me you wouldn't…please tell me you didn't agree…" he moaned. He cared very much for her and it bothered him greatly that he couldn't keep her satisfied like he should. She ran back to the one person he thought she'd never run back to.

"Here's the really funny part, Sev. I didn't agree. I love you too much to agree to do something like that again. As bad as it sounds and as hard as I've been trying to fight it, I love you, and I didn't want to hurt you."

Severus stared at her; she really was deranged. Peony took several deep breaths. Her face screwed up in anger.

"So, no, I didn't agree. But that doesn't mean he didn't take it anyway."

"He raped you."

"Oh yes, he raped me! And do you know what I got as a consolation prize? I passed out and he continued to violate me! I woke up here, in bed, with hickies covering my neck and my inner thighs."

"That's horrible," Severus said. He was too numb to say anything else. Peony's chest heaved; she was absolutely white with fury. He was too scared to get any closer.

"Mother fucker! I'm such an idiot!"

"Oh, Peony," Severus sighed.

"Dog humping asshole licking piece of shit!" Peony screamed and kicked the bottom cupboard with all of her strength. It splintered upon contact, sending shards of wood flying. Severus ducked to avoid being hit in the eye. Peony collapsed to the floor, crying. Severus wanted to cry with her, but right now he knew she needed some one who could think for her because she was too angry. She needed some one who could be mad with her, she didn't want sympathy. He knelt down, and helped her stand up.

"You need a hot bath, come on," he said gently. She didn't argue as he led her to the bathroom. He drew a bath and poured her favorite bath salt scent into the steaming water. The water turned crystal blue and the whole bathroom smelled like fresh sea air. He stripped her down, carefully, and examined the rest of her injuries, frowning as he spotted the large bruise that marred her stomach.

"Get in with me," she said and grasped his hands. She helped him undress, and he climbed in first, and then helped her in. The warm water felt so wonderful on her sore body. Severus began to rub the knotted tension out of her back.

"I want to kill him," Peony said in a hollow voice. "I feel like such a victim. I hate it."

"You are a victim," Severus said, massaging her shoulders. She leaned back into his chest and closed her eyes, frowning.

"I'm not a victim. I have never been a victim; I will never be one, that's just not me."

"He took advantage of you Peony, even after you passed out. That makes you a victim." He examined her breast over her shoulder, lightly touching the scabs that had formed on her nipples. She drew in a sharp intake of breath, but remained motionless other wise.

"No, that doesn't make me a victim. That makes him a horrible person."

"You have to accept the fact that you had no control over the situation, Peony. There wasn't anything you could do," Severus said. He grabbed a bottle of soothing oil and poured some out onto his palm.

"I shouldn't have gone."

"You're right, you shouldn't have. That doesn't change the fact that he took you unwillingly. Do you honestly think that you could have fought him off and made it out alive?" He rubbed the oil, gently, on her sore breasts. The soreness that had been there was instantly gone. They remained silent, except for an occasional appreciative grunt from Peony as Severus massaged her.

Severus wondered if the Dark Lord had let her seen Sebastian. Even though it was forced, she had held up on her end of the bargain. The Dark Lord, no matter how evil or disagreeable, never broke a promise. He didn't ask her. He continued to massage her until the water grew cold and they were both wrinkled.

Their silence continued as they ate supper, and Severus retreated to his laboratory afterwards and stayed there for the remainder of the evening. He finally reappeared around midnight, looking exhausted. Peony was sitting in bed, reading a book, a habit of his that had rubbed off on her. He glanced at the title and read, "Great Witches through out History," something she'd obviously picked out on her own.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, and then gave a loud shuddering yawn. Peony picked up her wand and his stiff robes were replaced with his pajamas. He gave an appreciative nod and said, "Thank you." Peony marked her page in her book and sat it down on the night stand and watched as he clambered into the bed beside her. He repeated his question.

"I'm feeling alright," she said and switched her lamp off. He did the same with his and they were both cast into darkness. The moon light peeked through the curtains, casting eerie, menacing shadows. Peony inched over and stretched herself out on his chest, pressing an ear to his chest so that she could fall asleep to the beating of his heart. Their legs intertwined with each others, creating a safe sense of security for Peony. He wrapped his arm around her and absentmindedly stroked her hair.

"I'm grateful that you tried to honor my wishes, though it was a bit pointless. Perhaps you should of just agreed, perhaps he wouldn't of hurt you," Severus whispered. Peony shifted slightly and grabbed his hand.

"I think that he was intent on hurting me anyway. It wouldn't have made a difference. Besides, I'm a loyalist. You asked me not to screw around on you, so I won't."

"You were in Hufflepuff weren't you?"

Peony giggled; music to his ears. He was glad that she was able to remain strong despite how shitty her life had turned. His mother had been helpless and he was glad that Peony wasn't. Though her independence was irksome, it relieved him.

"Is it that obvious?" Peony asked.

"I'm afraid it is. The Dark Lord should have more Hufflepuff followers, loyal to a T,"

"Yeah, well it's ironic that his only Hufflepuff follower turned on him," Peony said.

"He did it to himself. Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?"

"When you said that you love me, did you really mean it?"

Peony sighed. It had sort of slipped out; she had been intent on not ever telling him. It's not that she was scared of how he would react; she knew she'd never take Lily's place; it was more due to the fact that she had set out to not love him in the first place.

"I suppose I did."

"You suppose?" He asked, not bothering to keep the jeering tone out of his voice.

"Alright, alright," Peony snapped grumpily. "I meant it."

"Say it then."

"Ew, no!"

"Say it…come on…" He goaded.

"I love you, Severus. There are you happy?" She rolled over and he smiled to himself. It felt good to love some one who loved him back.

"I love you too, Peony," he whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"You're scaring me, Severus."

"Good, then perhaps you won't tell anyone I said that."

"No one would believe me."

"Good night, Peony."

"Good night, Sev."

* * *

**Okay, I know this chapter jumps around quite a bit, so for quick clarification: After Severus hears the prophecy and telling Voldemort, Voldemort assumes that the prophecy means The Potters. Severus freaks and begs him to spare Lily and the Dark Lord laughed in his face, SOOOOO... with that logic...Severus runs to Dumbledore and Dumbledore agrees to hide the Potters and wants Severus to turn spy.**

**I based most of this information on the events that happened in Chapter 33 of The Deathly Hallows. Some of it might not quite match JKR's time line, but I had to switch it up a bit to make it work with my story.**

**_Lyric credit: Imagine by John Lennon._  
**


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 17: The Beginning of the End.**

_October 31st 1981, 10:29 P.M._

Monty stood over the old man's bed, panting and pawing at the old man's sleeping form. The old man didn't stir. Monty tugged at the blankets, dragging them off the old man. He was worried, the man hadn't eaten supper. He complained of a stomach ache at around three that afternoon and went down for a nap.

He never woke up.

Monty nosed the man's cheek. He still didn't move. Monty feared the worse. The old man's cheek was cold. Monty let out a mournful howl that could be translated into, "Oh shit, he's dead!" Monty hopped off the bed and transformed into his human form. Sirius grabbed the old man's wrist and felt for a pulse, but could find none.

"Fuck," Sirius said out loud. He ran his finger under the man's nose, trying to see if the old man was breathing, but he wasn't. Sirius turned white. He was in the presence of a dead person and nothing gave him the willies like a dead body. It didn't help that it was Halloween. He shuddered, realizing he had touched a dead person.

The man didn't have any family as far as Sirius knew. He had been staying with the old man for more than a year and Mr. Benson had never spoken of a wife nor had any children come to visit him. In fact, until "Monty" had happened along begging for food, Mr. Benson seemed to be completely alone in the world. Sirius felt sorry for the man. He pulled the sheets over Mr. Benson's head. He cleared his throat.

"Even though you were a forgetful old man who forgot to feed me, I will always remember and miss you. Good bye Orville."

He was never good at eulogies; they had asked him to speak at his brother's funeral, which he flat out refused. He didn't even attend. He didn't care for public speaking nor did he care for his brother. His brother was a coward and deserved what he got.

Sirius grabbed his knapsack that he'd carefully hidden on the upper shelf of the old man's wardrobe. He blew the dust off of it. He took one last look at the old man's body, wondering how long it would take for some one to figure out that he was dead. He slung his back pack over his shoulder and walked into the kitchen. He picked up his food dish and stuffed it into his knapsack, and took one last look at the kitchen. His time was up here, he wouldn't come back. He wasn't sure why he'd stayed there for so long, perhaps it was because he felt compelled to stay with the lonely old widower. He really did feel a deep sense of loss; he'd have to camp out at Wormtail's place again. Hopefully he'd gotten rid of the Doxy's.

He slipped out of the back door, and walked into the night, not stopping to look back. He would make one stop; hopefully Peony would offer him a bed for the night. He didn't feel much like traveling to Wormtail's place. He wanted to grieve. He walked a few houses down and hopped the fence into the Snape's back yard. He fell awkwardly with a loud thump into a thorny rose bush.

"Damn it," he muttered as a thorn penetrated his trousers and poked painfully at his calf. He wrestled with the bushes and tried to free him self, but the thorns kept latching onto his clothing, causing him to struggle more.

"Goddamn it, I told you to stay out of my backyard you fucking bum!" A voice called and a wand lit. Peony pointed it over to the rose bushes and Sirius smiled innocently at her.

"Black? What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked. She had thought that he had been a hobo who liked to camp out in her back yard. She'd chased the hobo off numerous times, but yet, he kept coming back.

"Long story, a little help?" He continued to struggle and Peony pointed her wand at the rose bush and said, "Diffindo," and Sirius fell free. He brushed him self off and glowered at the offending rose bush. Peony stared stupidly at him, wondering what he was doing here.

"Aren't you going to invite me in for a cup of tea? It's the polite thing to do." He didn't wait for her to reply. He walked in through the back door and into the kitchen.

"Snivellus home?" He asked, as he sat down at the table. Peony threw him a dirty look.

"No, it's Halloween. Student mischief seems to reach its pique."

"Good. Well, I thought I'd drop by to let you know your neighbor down the way, Mr. Benson, is dead."

Peony shrugged and filled the tea pot with water from the tap. She lit the stove and sat the teapot on top of the burner. She turned to Sirius who looked grim.

"And how do you know?" She asked as her eye brow rose.

"I've been staying with him for the past year."

"In short, you've been spying on me despite the fact that Dumbledore has told you countless times…"

"Yeah, yeah, that he trusts you, I've heard it all."

"Sirius," Peony sighed. "I'm not a spy."

"You were though, weren't you?"

"That's neither here nor there."

"I was right, wasn't I?" Sirius asked. Peony rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I was. Happy?"

The kettle started to whistle and Peony turned the fire off. She pulled two mugs from the cupboard and busied herself preparing the tea. When the tea was done steeping, she carefully sat the mugs down on the table. She sat down across from Sirius, and breathed in the steam from the hot tea. She dumped a few spoonfuls of sugar in her tea and slid the dish across to Sirius who merely sat and looked at it as though it were full of poison.

"What happened to your face?" He asked suddenly. Peony instinctively brought her hand up to her cheek. The bruise had faded considerably, but it was still partially visible. It was odd, considering that the rest of her injuries had faded completely, but this one lingered.

"I hardly think that's any of your business," Peony said and took a sip from her mug. She blanched slightly, she'd put too much sugar in it.

"Snivellus gave you the ole one two did he?" Sirius said, looking some what amazed and disgusted.

"Don't be daft. He knows better than to hit me," Peony said, rolling her eyes. He leaned in closer, and examined her face.

"No, you're right. Snivelly isn't strong enough. No…darker forces are behind that one. What did you do to piss off Lord Wanker?"

Peony grinned despite herself. Sirius gave her a smug smile.

"Made you smile. And you've been looking so grim lately. Now explain. I haven't seen much of you these past couple of months, what have you been up to?"

The truth was, Peony hadn't done much of anything. She didn't really want to be seen in public. There were too many questions at hand. All in all she looked like a beaten house wife. The rare few times she had gone out to the store she had been the brunt of meaningful stares and sympathetic clucks of the tongue by women who had no doubt been smacked around by their own husbands at one point or another. The people who occupied the small village were not exactly a happy lot. While she had never taken the time to get to know her neighbors, she wasn't rightly sure she wanted to.

"Honestly, I haven't done much of anything. Severus and I vacationed a bit this summer. We both needed a break," Peony said watching Sirius' face carefully. "What with losing the baby. It wasn't easy on either of us, and I think he took it a lot harder than he lets on."

Sirius took a sloppy gulp of tea and a little dribbled on to his chin and landed on the table that Peony liked to keep immaculate. Sirius noticed the disgusted look on Peony's face and wiped up the small puddle with his sleeve. Peony gave him a reproachful look and took a large, but neat, gulp from her own mug, as if showing Sirius how to be classier.

"Speaking of your son, have you seen him lately?"

Peony choked and sprayed a mouthful of tea all over herself and all over the table. Sirius wiped some of the rogue tea droplets that had managed to reach him from his face.

"Oh really sensitive, Black," she shot, thinking quickly. She even managed some fake tears. "You know very well that my son is dead."

"Oh, come off it, Peony! Hullo! Earth to Peony! I've been living down the street from you for over a year! Despite what you think, I'm not completely idiotic." He shot her a look before she could retort. "You and Evans are suddenly bosom buddies; you didn't have a funeral for him. Snivelly was the only one to bear witness and the night the kid was born Bellatrix LeStrange, whom aurors have close tabs on, disappears. And now your injuries just stir up more questions!" Then it dawned on him; he suddenly looked as though he had been hit upside the head. "You tried to steal him back, didn't you?"

"Oh that's rich," Peony snorted, dropping her act. She suddenly felt like a villain from a comic book whose plans had been figured out. "If I had tried to steal him back do you really think that I'd be sitting here talking to you?"

"Fair point," Sirius shrugged.

"No, I asked if I could see him and it all went down hill from there. And will you stop calling Severus Snivellus? It's irritating and childish."

Sirius cocked his head to the side and studied her. He could tell that she was doing her very best to remain expressionless, and was doing a poor job at it. Her hands were clutching the mug tightly, and Sirius thought that it might burst underneath the pressure. She was tense, and by the looks of her ill hidden frown, annoyed.

"It never bothered you before, why are you suddenly taking his side?"

"He's my husband; it's my duty to stick up for him."

"Oh gross, Peony! Don't tell me you actually like him!"

"Of course I like him! I married him didn't I?" Peony said, staring strangely at him.

"Evans told me you were forced to marry him."

Peony's heart gave a jump: Did everyone know? Severus was going to be absolutely furious. Lily wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

"I kind of forced it out of her, so don't go blaming her. I haven't told anyone else. I was just curious. You didn't seem very happy."

Peony didn't say anything else. She was embarrassed; being forced to marry some one wasn't normal. Her marriage was anything but conventional, but it was starting to get there. She was quite happy with Severus, he actually cared for her. She just hoped that he would let Lily go.

"Well, things change, I guess. How is Lily doing by the way?" Peony asked, changing the subject. It wouldn't do to talk about her marriage with a man she'd cheated on her husband with.

Sirius shuffled through his knapsack and pulled out a letter which was addressed to her. Peony stared at it strangely. Why did he have it and how come it didn't come straight to her?

"You've been intercepting my mail, haven't you?" Peony asked in a low dangerous voice. Sirius shook his head fiercely.

"This came while you were gone, I guess. The owl couldn't get inside, and I suppose it detected another wizard in the vicinity and gave it to me instead."

Peony opened the letter. It was from Lily, and it brought a tear to her eye. She missed Lily, and she hated that she couldn't see her. Lily gave her hope that some day she'd have her son again, but with out her, Peony felt hopeless.

_Dear Peony,_

_I'm writing you to tell you hello, and to update you on James' and my predicament. Dumbledore has done such a wonderful job of hiding us, I don't think that we will ever be found. As you can imagine, I'm bored out of my mind most of the time. There is nothing to do but clean the house and talk with the old woman who lives behind us. She's known Dumbledore almost all of his life and has some very interesting stories to tell. James thinks she's a right ole cow who can't keep her mouth shut. She takes care of Harry when James and I want some peace and quiet, so I can't complain. James is going nuts but at least we've got each other. I miss you terribly, and I wish I could come visit you and Sev, but that's completely out of the question. Sirius drops by every so often and that cheers James up. Speaking of Sirius, did you know that he's been staying down the street from you? He's been staying with an old man named Mr. Benson disguised as a dog. He seems to think you haven't noticed yet, and I thought I'd tell you just incase you really haven't noticed. He says he doesn't see much of you, and he hasn't come right out and said it, but I think he knows about Sebastian or suspects anyway. He's always asking me why I spent so much time with you last winter, but don't worry, I didn't tell him anything. I know you must be feeling a little bit discouraged about Sebastian, we didn't have much time to formulate a plan. Don't worry Peony, one way or another; I'll help you get him back._

_Love, _

_Lily._

_P.S. Once we get Sebastian back and it's safe for us to come out of hiding, we'll have to take a trip down to Diagon Alley and find some proper clothes for Harry and Sebastian. Harry is stuck wearing old hand me downs I found stashed in the attic. They look like something out of a history book. He hates them and if he had it his way, he'd probably be a nudist. _

Peony quietly folded the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope. If it was anything it was painful. She didn't know if Lily would ever be able to come out of hiding. It was a horrifying situation; the Dark Lord was intent on getting to Harry. Peony feared the worst: she didn't want Lily to have to go through the same thing she had. Though Lily was more steadfast than Peony, Peony was a little bit stronger emotionally. She had learned to let things fly past her, but having a child taken away from you was the worst kind of blow, and Peony wasn't so sure how Lily would take it if Harry were gone. She looked at Sirius who seemed lost in his own sea of thoughts. She wondered what could possibly be troubling him; his frown made his face look as though it were melting. He realized that she was staring at him, and shook his head slightly, as though he were trying to shake the bad away.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Peony asked. She'd grown some what fond of the man sitting in front of her. He had told her stories about Lily and James, and he told her of the trouble he and his friends had gotten into while they were at Hogwarts. Even though he was suspicious of her and she was sure that he wanted to kill her, he knew how to make her laugh, even if it was at his expense. It depressed her slightly to see him looking so frazzled.

"It seems that death is in the air. I know it seems completely weird, but I just can't help but shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Peony considered him for a second; he didn't seem to be the type to have premonitions or anything of that sort, but the death of the old man seemed to have shaken him, quite a bit actually.

"You're just upset, you're ah-caretaker, shall we call him? died. You know, the first I time I actually witnessed the Dark Lord killing some one, I felt horrid for weeks afterwards. It will pass," Peony said, reaching across the table to pat his hand. He shook his head once more, apparently not comforted.

"That's not it, I kind of half way expected him to die. They came after me, Peony." He said, staring intensely into her eyes. He seemed scared, his eyes watered, and he was shaking visibly.

"Who came after you?"

"His lot, the Death Eaters. Last month. The old man was asleep so I decided to go visit Lily and James. And you know, Dumbledore gave me strict instructions not to apparate directly there, cause I could be detected, and while I was at one of the check points, they attacked. They wanted to know where Lily and James were. I managed to get away, but it scared me Peony." He grabbed Peony's hand and squeezed it tightly. His eyes pleaded with her, as though she could do something. She had to look away. "I realized something, Peony. I'm too much of an Order activist, I'm an easy target. What if I hadn't of gotten away and they forced the truth out of me? I'd rather die than betray James and Lily; I don't think I'd be able to handle the guilt if something had happened to them."

His sudden emotional outburst disturbed Peony in the worst way. She'd never seen this side of him before. It was a far cry from his normal nonchalant playful attitude. He was so vulnerable, she felt sympathetic, though she was a bit suspicious. What if this was a ploy just to get into her pants? They'd only done it once as far as she knew, but that didn't stop him from making advances.

"I made Wormtail secret keeper. They'd never think to go after him. I just can't handle that much responsibility. Too much is at stake, and I've made a total ass out of myself by being openly loyal to the Order," he said in a dull voice. He ran his finger over the rim of the mug, circling it. Peony didn't know what to say. Had he made the right choice? She had only met Wormtail much and he seemed to be a twitchy little rodent of a man. She had mixed feelings towards him: he seemed a little bit too willing to do anything. Was a man that pliable trustworthy? Peony couldn't help but think that he was Death Eater material.

"Listen, Peony, I really need a place to stay tonight, I don't want to go to Wormtail's just yet. I'm begging you, let me stay here for tonight; I want to make sure that some one finds the old man."

"I don't know Sirius. Severus is coming home tomorrow evening and he won't exactly welcome you with open arms if he comes home and finds you…" Peony said. Severus had become so protective of her he'd started coming home every night. She enjoyed it. They were able to talk and spend time together and most of all, they were able to engage in sex more often. Tonight she would miss his teasing touch, his sensual kisses, his loving caresses, his gentle nibbling, his erotic licking and his loving gaze. Oh how she loved the way he threw back his head in pleasure as he grasped her backside while she rode him, gracefully bucking her hips. She would miss the way he kept smiling afterwards, even after he'd drifted off to sleep. She would miss him…

"I'll be gone before then, I swear," Sirius said bringing her back to reality. Peony sighed inwardly. She couldn't deny Sirius a place to sleep for the night; she'd feel bad if she sent him away. She didn't trust him or herself to be completely alone together.

"Fine, you can stay here tonight," He looked up hopefully and smiled deviously. She shot him a stern look. "You can sleep on the couch, and I'm warning you right now, Black," she pointed a finger at him, "I am not going to fuck you. Any attempts that you make will be thwarted," he waggled an eyebrow at her. "And I can assure you, Black, that it will be painful."

"I think I can handle the kinky fetish stuff, not normally my cup of tea, but I'm open- minded…"

"Sirius…" Peony warned. Sirius threw his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. You can't blame me for trying though."

That night, she was restless, she couldn't sleep. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Sirius, a man that always tempted her to break her wedding vows, was sleeping in the next room. Or perhaps it was due to the fact that he scared her. She some how felt, just as he had, that some thing bad was doing to happen. It loomed like dark clouds over her head, she had been feeling it for weeks.

She finally drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were jumbled and made no sense. She was sitting on her fathers lap, laughing as he tickled her one second, the next second she was watching in horror as Bellatrix slit a mothers throat as her child peeked from behind a corner, eyes filled with tears. Then she was at the alter once more, smiling happily at Severus. But then something was wrong, his eyes, they were changing….they weren't black anymore…they were red and slit like. Then his whole appearance changed. His skin grew a deathly pale, he was suddenly two inches taller, and his nose morphed grotesquely into slits. He wasn't Severus, he was Voldemort. She turned to run, but she couldn't….her feet were glued to the ground. She faced the man that she'd once loved but now loathed. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead of words, maggots and worms poured from his mouth instead. He moved into kiss her, and Peony struggled. She was finally able to break free, so she ran. Outside, Lily was standing, holding Sebastian. She said something, but Peony couldn't hear her. She handed Sebastian over to Peony, but Sebastian didn't move. He merely lay in her arms, looking dazed. She looked back up to ask Lily what was wrong with him, but Lily was gone. She ran back inside the chapel, and much to her relief, it was Severus instead of Voldemort standing there, looking confused and hurt.

"Peony," he said, his black eyes glazed over. Peony ran to him, but she couldn't reach him. The more she ran, the further away he was.

"Peony," he said again. Peony grew frustrated. Why was he calling her if all he was going to do was just move further away?

"Peony! Wake up!"

Peony opened one eye, a little bit startled to see Severus standing over her. She sat up and switched the lamp on. The light hurt her eyes. She recoiled and covered her eyes, but she recovered quickly.

"What time is it?" She asked, groping for her watch that sat on the nightstand.

"It's one in the morning, but it doesn't matter. Get up; I'm taking you to Hogwarts. Something's come up, and we need to leave." His voice was strained and now that she'd gotten a good look at him, she could see that his eyes were puffy and red as though he'd been crying.

"Severus, what's wrong?" She was glanced over his shoulder and saw a groggy, but white Sirius. Severus ignored him and began rummaging through the wardrobe, throwing Peony some robes. She hopped out of bed, and threw them on, not really caring that they were Severus' robes and not her own. She was worried, she kept asking Severus what was wrong, but he wouldn't say. She started towards the fire place, but he stopped her.

"They're backed up; we're going to have to apparate into Hogsmeade."

"What's going on, Snape?" Sirius asked. Severus didn't say anything. His silence remained and the three apparated into Hogsmeade. Peony followed the two men in a daze into the unusually crowded Hogs Head in. Peony looked around and realized that most of the faces she saw were in the Order. She stood still, but she found her self separated from Severus. She waded through the crowd, and spotted Sirius talking with Mad Eye. She approached carefully; she could see that Sirius was visibly upset. He was whiter than usual, and he was taking short, noisy breaths through his nose.

"Sirius," Peony asked, worried and more than a bit frustrated. "What's wrong, what's going on?"

"The Potters," Moody said, gruffly. "They're dead. I don't know much more than that."

Peony's heart sank. She opened her mouth, but no words came. Her knees felt weak, she was going to collapse…She felt herself sinking, but some one caught her from behind and held her up. She thought for a second it was Sirius, but he was gone. She saw his head moving towards the door. The door opened and he was gone.

"I've just spoken to Aberforth, the Headmaster wants us to go home," Severus' voice whispered in her ear. "I'll tell you everything once we get home, but we're to stay put until further notice."

Peony nodded and allowed herself to be lead away.

X

Albus Dumbledore faced most of his staff, who he'd woken up. They all looked tired and scared. They were all demanding answers from him, but he merely smiled and held up his hand for silence. They quieted, but the questions still lingered in their eyes. He stood and cleared his throat.

"My dear Staff, it is my deepest regret to inform you all that the Potters were murdered in their home. Their son, Harry survives."

The questions started once more.

"How did he survive?"

"I thought they were in hiding!"

"Where is he now?"

"What about you-know-who?"

"How come he didn't kill the boy?"

"SILENCE!"

Everyone turned to look at Minerva McGonagall, who was standing behind everyone. She stepped forward and stood beside Dumbledore. She addressed the staff, looking thoroughly annoyed. "Let the Headmaster speak! He will answer your questions if you give him half a breath!" Dumbledore smiled at Minerva and thanked her.

"It would appear as though young Harry survived the killing curse," he paused for dramatic effect, and waited for more questions to save him from interruption. But no questions came. The staff merely stood, looking at him, a dumbfounded expression had seemed to of plagued each and every one of them. "Voldemort, as it would appear, as disappeared completely. I think that upon trying to kill the boy, he lost his powers. The Ministry has presumed him to be dead, but this is completely unfounded. One thing is certain, he will not be plaguing our country no more, at least not for a long time."

Cheers erupted, wine glasses were conjured, and the staff celebrated merrily, though solemnly. Albus didn't see fit to interrupt their celebration; everyone had been affected by Voldemort's rule of tyranny. Students, parents, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters hadn't been spared. But now, he was gone. Yes, it was a time to celebrate, but it was also a time to mourn loved ones whose lives had been lost. He turned to Minerva who hadn't joined in on the celebration. She had taught Lily and James Potter for seven years, it was plain to see that she was upset.

"Minerva, I need you to go and stake out Petunia Dursely's place of residence. Hagrid will arrive with the boy." Minerva nodded her head, her eyes full of tears.

"But what about you, Albus?"

"I have other matters to attend to first, but I will meet you there."

"What other matters are you talking about?" Minerva asked, suspiciously. Dumbledore bowed his head slightly.

"There is another child who was wrongfully taken from his mother's arms. Tonight, however, he will be rightfully returned."


	18. The Good Guy

Chapter 18: The Good Guy

Peony held Sebastian tightly as she wondered through the grave yard. It was cloudy and cold, so Peony had made an extra effort to bundle up Sebastian. She had found some of Severus' old baby clothes stashed away in the attic; she hadn't had a chance to properly buy clothes for Sebastian. She and Lily were going to go shopping, but that promise had been broken.

In one hand, Peony grasped two flowers that had wilted slightly from the cold air. One was a pink lily and the other was a pink peony. She wandered through the P section of the cemetery, trying to find the right grave. She stopped in between two head stones. It was apparent that the graves hadn't been there too long. A large mound of dirt obstructed the view of the headstone Peony was looking at, but she knew she had found the right grave. She carefully leaned over the mound of dirt and sat the two flowers on the headstone. She dug through her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She read it to herself, tears flowing freely, stinging her eyes. Sebastian squirmed around and looked his mother straight in the eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek, amazed.

"Mama sad?" He asked, making Peony smile. Her love for her child was unrelenting, and during the past two weeks, she tried to make up for lost time. She was sad that Severus hadn't come around anymore; he stayed at the school most of the time now, he didn't even come home on the weekends. But she had Sebastian to fill the void. When Dumbledore first brought him home, he was quiet and didn't say a word, but Severus plucked him from her arms and carried him off into his private study. When he came back, Sebastian was giggling happily and reaching for his "Mama."

"Yes, Mummy is sad, but she's also very happy that she has you. Do you know that I love you, Seb?"

Seb clapped gleefully, and giggled. Peony placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"The woman that lies buried here saved you, Sebastian. She saved you from that awful man, and I can never ever tell her how thankful I am."

She looked at the letter again and read softly to herself, "_Don't worry Peony, one way or another; I'll help you get him back."_

She dug a small hole with her gloved fingers in the dirt, and placed the letter there and covered it up. "I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to get to know each other better. But I feel honored that I knew you, I'll cherish your memory. My gratitude is unrelenting. I'll miss you; you were my first true friend. I love you, Lily."

Somehow, Peony knew that Lily was listening to her; she knew that she had heard every word she had said. The sun started to peak through the clouds, and a single white dove perched in a tree watched as Peony left with Sebastian cooing and giggling in her arms. Once Peony was out of eye sight, the dove flew into the sky, and then disappeared.

X

Severus sat in his office, drinking his third consecutive glass of wine. The past month hadn't been easy on him. He missed Lily so. It was his fault that she was dead; he had informed the Dark Lord of the prophecy, and the Dark Lord had tried to fulfill it. His only comfort was that The Dark Lord was gone, though he wasn't sure for how long.

He didn't want to go home; he didn't want to see Peony or Sebastian. He felt utterly guilty. He had a family, but yet all he could do was mourn Lily. It wasn't fair to Peony. He loved her, he really did, but yet, all he could think of now was Lily. Her beautiful hair, her warm green eyes, the way she laughed….She was gone, and it was all because of him. Her son lived, but that did not matter to him. It was Lily he cared about, not James Potter's son.

There was a soft knock on the door, and he contemplated not answering for a second, but before he could tell who ever was knocking on the door to sod off, they entered anyway. It was Peony, and he was a bit shocked. He was annoyed that she was here, but she instantly explained herself.

"Dumbledore told me I could, so I did."

He didn't look at her. If he looked at her, he would feel guilty. She hadn't been faithful to him, but at least she could say that she never really had an emotional connection to the man she'd slept with while they were married. While he hadn't gone as far as to cheat on her, he knew that trying to compete for his affections with Lily must have been hard on her. He was a fool, the woman who had perched herself on top of his desk loved him and he could do nothing but pine after another woman, a dead woman at that.

"So," Peony started. He could tell that what she was going to say wasn't going to be exactly good news. "I've applied for a job." She waited for him to press her with questions, but he didn't say anything. "It's overseas, in America, Rhode Island to be exact. They need muggle cooperation officers for their magical Government. I just got back from the interview. They flew me over in an airplane." She waited for his reaction, but still got none. "They gave me the job, Severus."

"Congratulations," he said, and raised his wine glass to her. Peony frowned and sighed.

"I checked out their Wizarding academy while I was there, they have an opening for a Herbologist, it's not exactly potions, but I think you could do it…"

"No."

"I figured you'd say that."

"If you want to go, than by all means, go. But I'm staying here, this is my home."

"I don't want to leave you here, not when you're like this!" Peony said. Severus looked up at her sharply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he hissed. He stood, drawing himself to his full height. Peony shrunk, she felt a bit intimidated. She closed both of her eyes, and took a deep breath. She wasn't going to get mad at him.

"I don't think it's healthy for you to spend so much time with yourself. You're losing it. Please, I beg you as your wife, as some one who loves you, please come with me!" She pleaded, but his sour expression did not change.

"My final word is no. I cannot stop you from leaving, but I refuse."

"Then I'll stay," she said, firmly. "I can write them and tell them that I can't take the job after all."

"Why on earth did you tell them that you could take it with out discussing it with me first?"

"How are we supposed to discuss anything if you won't come home?" She cried, frustrated. He could tell she missed him. Her eyes said it all. When she looked at him, she looked lonely, there was certain longing there. Tears glistened in the corners of her eyes, making her green eyes shimmer. He took a closer look at her, trying to maintain eye contact. Something had changed, something wasn't right. Had he never studied his wife closely enough to realize that she had Lily's eyes? She looked down nervously and started kicking the side of his desk, making a hollow thumping noise against the hard wood.

"I could have sworn that you had brown eyes, Peony," he said quietly.

"I did have brown eyes. I changed the color as a tribute to the best friend that I ever had."

Severus plopped down in his chair. It hadn't occurred to him that he wasn't the only one whose life had been touched by Lily. His wife had her son back because of Lily. He was a selfish, selfish man. He couldn't stop his tears, he willed them not to fall but they did. He had vowed to himself that he'd never let anyone see him cry, but there he was, blubbering like an idiot. He was grateful that Peony didn't make a sound or rush to comfort him; he wouldn't allow himself to be comforted. He deserved all this pain that he was feeling.

"Please, stop, Severus," Peony said while trying to hold back her own tears. "She's gone, she won't ever come back."

"I know, I know! I just wish- I never thought…" His shoulder shook as he sobbed. He couldn't possibly express all the guilt that he felt. Peony picked up the wine glass that sat on the desk and tossed it into the fire. It shattered and the fire flared up, but it died down just as quickly. Severus managed to pull himself together. "You know I can just get an elf to bring me more."

Peony crossed her arms and smiled playfully. "Then I'll stay here all night."

"What about Sebastian?"

"He's at Mum's house. She offered to look after him while I was doing the interview. She doesn't expect me back for another two days."

Peony laid back and stretched out on the desk. The papers he had been grading crumpled underneath her, making a crinkling sound as they shifted. She'd never looked so alluring to him; the green eyes suited her perfectly. She waggled her eye brows suggestively at him.

"You know, in all my years at Hogwarts, I never once thought about the desks. But now, looking back on it, desks would make an interesting place to do it on." Her voice grew husky, and he couldn't help but be turned on. "Want to fulfill this naughty school girl's fantasy of being taken on her teacher's desk?"

"That's repulsive, Peony." He didn't mean it; he wasn't disgusted with her in the least. Her little act was turning him on which irritated him because he was trying to be mad at her for making him want her so much. He wanted to be mad at her for loving him even though he didn't deserve her love. But it was hard to do so especially since she was lying there, blatantly coming on to him. He was hypnotized by the way she stuck one leg in the air, rubbing it, pretending to study it. He looked away. Her eyes looked too much like Lily's.

"When you fuck me, you don't see me, you see Lily, and you wish I were Lily. When I fuck you, I see you, and only you. For once, Severus Snape, I want you to fuck me, and I want you to see me, and only me. You told me you loved me, but do you really? Do you really love me or did you only say it to be polite?"

"I said it because I meant it," He said.

"Of course you did, Severus. You finally gave in because you knew that you'd never have Lily. Tell me the truth Severus and I mean business. If you had a choice, you'd choose Lily wouldn't you?" 

She bent her head back, and stared him straight in the eye. If he said yes, she'd get mad. If he said no, he'd be leading her on. He knew that if he owed her anything, it was the truth. He nodded his head, indicating that she was indeed correct. She smiled sadly at him.

"Tell me you love me," Severus commanded. He wanted her to authenticate it, he wanted to hear it, and most of all he needed to hear it.

"I love you, Severus. You won't ever love me the same way I love you. I just don't think it's very fair," Peony said, dully.

"You're right, it's not."

"At least you love me enough to agree. You're a good guy, Severus. You might not think so, and you might not always act like it, but I know that underneath that bitter exterior you've got a heart made of gold."

"Take the job, Peony. You need a change, and you should find some one who can give you what I cannot. You deserve better than this."

"Are you dumping me?" Peony asked, smiling, apparently amused. He sighed and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"I'm not dumping you, Peony. All I'm trying to say is that I'm not the one for you. Our marriage is a complete sham and I don't see the point in carrying on like this. I hate doing this to you," he said. She turned over on her stomach and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. He couldn't help but stare down the front of her shirt; she had undone the top few buttons and an ample amount of cleavage was showing.

"I've only got eyes for you, Severus. You may think that what we have isn't real, but it is for me. The best thing that the Dark Lord ever did was stick you and me together."

"Take the job, Peony."

"I will, but don't you dare think for a second that I will forget about you. Now are you going to have your way with me or not? If not, could you please leave so I can get myself off?"

He flushed a deep shade of red. Peony ran a finger down his jaw line, and he willed himself not to look at her. His will was broken when she reached forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You know you like it when I talk dirty, Sev."

"Mouth like a sailor," he murmured and kissed her back. She was much too forward for his liking. It made him uncomfortable mainly due to the fact that he wasn't exactly a desired man. No, he could honestly say that he wasn't used to these advances. He stood and Peony turned herself over once more so that she was lying on her back. She closed her eyes and smiled, she was content. He leaned over her, and kissed her forehead lightly.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

He turned on one heel and left the room.

X

Peony had spent most of her life with a silver spoon in her mouth, even though she didn't realize it. She looked back on her life, wondering why she had spent a lot of her time being resentful. She had her mother who loved her, and accepted her for who she was and didn't judge her mistakes. She had a friend, a true friend that had given up her life in order to save two innocent beings. She had a husband who cared about her, and had even loved her even if it was just for a short while. With the exception of her mother, they were gone. Lily for good, and it seemed so final with Severus. Why had she taken all those things for granted?

She was leaving and even though she was sad, she was also excited about the prospect of a new life, a change. She had her son, and together they would start a new life. Everything that had happened was a thing of the past; no one would know what kind of person she'd been. The Dark Lord was gone; he'd trouble her no more. Even if he figured out a way to regain his powers, he'd never find her. She'd never come back. That was her old life, she was about to start a new life.

She piled the last of her clothes from the wardrobe into the suitcase that laid opened on the bed. She pushed all the other clothes that hung out of the way, checking to make sure that she hadn't missed anything. At the end of the rod hung the dark navy dress robes that Severus had worn one of the only times he'd taken her out to dinner. She pulled it out of the closet and looked at it in its entirety. She smiled as she relived that night. They hadn't talked much, but she remembered that he'd looked so handsome over the candle lit dinner. He was a quiet reserved man, this she knew, but that was the night that she realized that he was something special, that the feeling she got at the pit of her lower stomach meant something. Back then she thought she'd only loved one man, the wrong man. She was glad that she'd changed. She just wished that Severus would.

She closed the suitcase and snapped the clasps shut and heaved it on to the floor. She stared the unkempt bed and frowned. This would not do; Severus was a perfectionist, he'd want the bed made. She drew her wand from her pocket and waved it. She watched as the bed made its self, almost as if invisible hands smoothed out the wrinkles in the sheets. She levitated her suit case to the front door. For now, she'd go to her mother's house and in a week, she'd have a new life, with out Severus. She took one last look around the living room, taking in its appearance, as meager as it was. She was pleased to see that over the two years that she lived there, she'd managed to push in some of her personal touch into the room. The room had much more color than it had to begin with. Light yellow curtains hung over the windows, making the room look much more welcome. She'd managed to fashion a pale green sofa cover that wasn't too gaudy but classy. She wanted to give Severus something to remember her by. She wanted him to remember that he still had a wife and that she'd always love him. On the mantle stood a single framed photo of her and Sebastian that her mother had taken while Peony tucked Sebastian in. Her photo self bent over and blew a silent raspberry on a silent, but clearly amused Sebastian's stomach.

She waved her wand and the fire went out, and so did every other light in the house. She stepped outside and apparated with a faint pop. Her life at the house on Spinner's End was at a close.


	19. The Good Byes

Chapter 19: The Good Byes

I wish you could have been there to see Sebastian and me off. Mum was there, and as you can imagine she cried. You know Mum, when her darling Peony leaves, she puts up a fight. This time she knows that I'm doing more good to my soul than harm. She loves you, Severus, she really does, so don't be surprised if she comes around Christmas and gives you food.

You hurt me, Severus. After you left, I stayed in your office for hours and cried like a little girl whose dolly's head had been ripped off by her cruel but lovable older brother. That's what you are, Severus. You're cruel but lovable.

I realized that the fight was over, if we were even having one, so I eventually sucked it up and left. I didn't tell you this, but while I was in Rhode Island I picked us out a place to live, and actually put a down payment on it. When I imagined living there, you were with us. I wanted to wake up to you every morning; I wanted my son to have his father mainly because we did not. I wanted to wake up on the weekends and fix my two favorite boys breakfast, and not get a single thank you for it. I still want all of that, but I realize that I cannot have it.

I stand in my new kitchen, wishing you were here with me. Sebastian is playing on the floor with some pots and pans that Mum gave us. He's making an awful lot of racket, but it's worth seeing the smile on his face. He looks so much like you that I think I might cry.

You'd like it here in Newport; I'm living right down the street from the beach. I gave Dumbledore all of my contact details to pass on to you, and I hope you will visit me. I miss you Severus. I wonder if you miss me.

X

I stand in my living room, looking around, almost believing that you are sitting in the kitchen waiting for me, with a cup of coffee in hand. You're a bitch, Peony, a self righteous bitch. You some how managed to worm your way into a dark cobwebbed infested corner of my heart. I damn you for it. I lost Lily, and now I've lost you. I will keep on living, however, but not with you. I wish I could forget you and I wish I could forget Lily.

Now all I've got left of you is that picture of you and my only son. You look beautiful, I'll give you that much. It's too much to bear, so I quietly turn the photo down.

All those years ago, when I first joined the Dark Lord, I noticed you. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I'd been infatuated, but you did make me curious. You made me wonder why the Dark Lord cherished you like he did, and I will admit that I was glad of all the female Death Eaters; he chose to put you and me together. I know why he beamed at you the way he did. You've got a spark about you, Peony. It's not something that a lot of people possess. You make life seem worth living, you made the world good for me.

Dumbledore has told me where I can find you. I have half a mind to come and drag you home. You belong here with me. But I know that you'll be happier with out me there to burden you, so I'll leave you be.

This house is so empty with out you here. Now I know why you wanted me home so much. It's dreadful. I've got so many memories of my childhood stored here, and they weren't so bright. I remember my father berating my mother while she cowered in the corner. I hated them both, and I hated living here. But when you were here, all of that disappeared. I hate you for leaving me here. I hate myself for letting you go. I'm a fool Peony and I hope you realize that.

Good night, Peony. I'm going to sleep, with out you. I see that you've made the bed, it has your touch. Not a single wrinkle in sight. I lay down with a heavy sigh and find myself thinking about you and only you for the first time in ages. I miss our late night, early morning tussles when you'd scream my name, begging for me. I miss the way you felt when I was inside you. No one has ever pleasured me like you. Bellatrix was right; you're fit for a king.. Part of me hopes that you'll find some one else, but the other part, well most of me, wants you to remain faithful to me. I want you to come back. I want you, and only you. Lily is gone, and so are you, but there's still a chance left for us. I wish I hadn't of left you there in my office, I wish I hadn't of said all those things I said.

I'm sorry for everything, but my eyes are growing heavy, and I'm too drowsy too feel wretched guilt for much longer. I shut my eyes, and dream of you. I will dream of you until I have you back again. I miss you Peony. I know that you miss me.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Yes, I do plan on writing a sequel still. The first chapter will be posted two weeks from this date which is Thursday, November 1st, 2007. The sequel will probably be a lot longer, and there will not be a third installment. Leave me a review...crappy ending? Wonderful Ending? Tell me. **

**I wanted to take the time to thank every single person who reviewed, and a special thanks to Hades' Queen who helped me out a lot. This story wouldn't have made it to where it is today with out her. I'm for ever grateful, and I will be seeking your advice for the sequel, so brace your self :P. **


End file.
